kung fu panda: el dragon entrenado por un sayayin
by raiden eldestripador
Summary: esta historia comienza despues de LORD SHENG el guerrero dragon debe continuar su camino para encontrar el poder mystico que se le tuvo planeado 2000 años antes de que naciera, un guerrero lo ayudara a encontrarlo entrenandolo, su nombre es goku, un sayayin criado en la tierra de otro universo, de ahora en adelante habra cambios y sorpresas para po y su amada felina..tigresa
1. Chapter 1

Habian pasado 2 semanas despues de la derrota de lord shen y el guerrero dragon habian regresado al palacio de jade,todos estaban muy contentos

por que el guerrero dragon salvo el dia una vez amaneciendo en el valle de la paz y denotava un aire de felicidad en todo el lugar.

sono la campana matutina en el templo de jade y el maestro shifu yacia esperando en el pasillo mientras los 5 furiosos salian

y saludaban con un buenos dias muy motivativo, pero no todos como se suponia faltaba el guerrero dragon y shifu no se notaba molesto pero si

un poco serio llamo al guerrero dragon

se

PANDA!-pero no escucho nada,entonces ahora si perdio su paz interior y de una pata abrio la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo con los ojos abiertos

en la habitacion no habia nadie y todos expectantes se preguntaban donde se habia metido aquel panda hasta que alguien rompio el silencio

SHIFU:bayan a desayuñar y yo los veo luego de acuerdo?

5 FURIOSOS:si maestro-dicho esto fueron a desayunar y despues a entrenar pero nada era lo mismo habia un cierto silencio muy incomodo y todos

volteaban a ver a donde po entrenada y sentian que faltaba el para tener su motivacion y poder dar el 100% en su entrenamiento incluso tigresa

a la que no le importaba que pasara ella siempre estaria dando el 100% de su rendimiento, pero esta vez no fue asi ella se sentia extraña sin

po, despues del entrenamiento po seguia sin aparecer y todos comenzaban a preocuparse.

Vibora:deberiamos ir a buscar a po no se ha aparecido en toda la mañana

Mono:cierto me siento incomodo sin el al momento de entrenar

Mantis:tienen mucha razon hay que ir en busca de po

Grulla:primero solicitemos el permiso del maestro para irnos no creen?

Tigresa:si vamos que tal si atacan la villa, nuestra formacion ya se ha ajustado con po, sin el puede pasar algo malo-dicho esto salio corriendo

a 4 patas al salon de los maestros mientras que los otros

4 Furiosos:escucharon bien tigresa dio a entender que le da miedo pelear sin po, pero bueno eso no importa hay que ir en busca de po-siguen a tigresa

LOS 5 entran al cuarto del maestro shifu y hacen una reverencia en forma de respeto pero el queda un pococ desencajado por que entreron como si

se incendiara algo pero no le dio importancia y relajo su gesto y pregunto

SHIFU:que se les ofrece alumnos

TIGRESA:es po no ha dado señal de vida desde la mañana y nos preocupa donde pueda estar

Shifu:bueno tengo algo que decir esparaba decirles mañana pero como veo su impaciencia se los dire…(me van a odiar por esto)pensó el maestro shifu

Los 5:y bien maestro?

SHifu:verán como sabran po encontró su paz interior y a consecuencia debe controlarla a la perfeccion para poder liberar el potencial de dicha habilidad asi que lo envie a un viaje a donde no les puedo decir pero el volverá.

Tigresa: HASTA CUANDO!-medio enojada y un poco confusa

Shifu : ammmm….dentro de 5 años- se tapo sus orejas para no escuchar los gritos pero no funciono el grito de los 5 llego hasta las afueras del valle de la paz .

5:QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

TIGRESA:como pudo hacer eso sin avisarmos, debimos acompañarlo se va a perder y no volverá-decia la felina muy enojada por lo que hiso su maestro.

Shifu:entiendan es por el bien de el para que le haga honra a su nombre-dijo serio y con una mirada fría-ahora retírense, si me disculpan tengo mucho que hacer-salio un poco apresurado ya que si se quedaba tendría una acalorada discusión con sus alumnos.

Tigresa(pensamiento):maldito se fue y ni siquiera se despidió de nostros osea que ya no le importamos-estaba enojada y a la vez triste como si le quitaran un juguete a una niña caprichosa

Mono:pero quien cosinara ahora

Víbora:pobrecillo se ha de sentir solo y hambriento)

Grulla: oooh vamos amigos el estará bien el siempre sabe que hacer no hay que dudar de el(pensamiento:espero que este bien )

Mantis:bueno ya es de noche y hay que ir dormir, mañana nos espera un duro entrenamiento-dicho esto salió brincando con una mirada triste por que po ya no estaría ahí para hacerlos felices

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE

Po:bueno creo que dormiré aquí después de todo tengo 5 años para entrenar, pero no dejo de pensar como se lo habran tomado todos, como se lo habrá tomado tigresa- dicho esto ceno y se acosto bajo la luz de las estrellas-(pero que estoy pensando es tigresa la de el corazón de hierro seguro ya se le habrá pasado)mientras pensó eso se le formo una sonrisa de conformidad al saber que tigresa estaría bien, después de todo ella era la mas inteligente audaz etc ,etc.-se relajo un poco y se quedo dormido bajo las estrellas que le daban paz y luz al bosque en el que se encontraba.

EN EL PALACIO

Todos estaban dormidos menos tigresa, ella se encontraba sentada pensando en que seria de po durante esos 5 años(que estoy pensando no me debe importar que es lo que le pase, después de todo el es el guerrero dragon se las arreglara para sobrevivir)dejo de pensar y se durmió feliz confiando en que el estaría bien.

En DIMENSION

¿?:bueno trunks dice que la maquina del tiempo esta lista para usarse, estás listo padre

Goku:si hijo este entrenamiento será interesante vuelvo dentro de un año, tratare de alcanzar un nivel mas poderoso que el super sayajin fase 3.

Gohan:de acuerdo padre haber si asi logras vencerme-recordo la pelea que tuvieron en la cámara del tiempo, fue tan intensa que casi destruyen el plano dimencional donde se encontraban

Goku:claro hijo entrenare duro para demostrarte que tu padre sigue siendo el mas fuerte-dijo esto y sonrio al recordar la pelea entre el y gohan,recordó que el estaba en super sayajin 3, estaba a tope de su limite y aun asi no logro conectar un solo golpe a gohan que se encontraba en su modo mystico y sin un rasguño, al contrario una sonrisa de confianza se notaba en su rostro, goku estaba por dar su ultimo ataque con la fuerza que le quedaba pero antes de hacerlo gojan apareció detrás de el y con un golpe el el hígado lo dejo noqueado-bueno hijo entrena y cuida la tierra por mi mientras yo no este de acuerdo?

Gohan:de acuerdo padre mantendré a raya a todos los que se quieran pasar de listos jeje

GOKU:ADIOS!-dicho esto desapareció en la maquina del tiempo y gohan se fue a entrenar al planeta kaio para estar listo en su próximo entrenamiento con su padre.


	2. maestro sayayin, alumno dragon

EN LA DIMENSION DE PO

1 DIA

Había amanezido y po estaba entrenando unos ataques que el mismo creo pero como era su primera vez asi que también trataba de cordinar sus movimientos para lograr controlar el chi de los héroes y convvinarlo con la paz interior.

P:(bueno lo intentare haber si me sale bien):¡PUÑO DEL DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!-dicho esto un aura verde rodeo todo su cuerpo y donde se encontraba parado se rajo un poco el suelo como si algo muy pesado hubiera caído a sus pies-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡-de sus patas salió una pequeña chispa que exploto mandándolo a volar 10 metros hacia atrás y arremetió con una piedra y lo dejo un poco herido-(si no puedo hacer mas que esto como lograre perfeccionar mi técnica en tampoco tiempo)bueno mejor consigo un cuerpo resistente por lo tanto me dedicare un año a mi condición, después vere si lo logro esta tecnica los otros 4 años restantes.

EN EL PALACIO

S:buenos días alumnos

5:buenos días maestro

S:vayan a desayunar y después a entrenar yo ire a meditar a la gruta del dragon

5:si maestro

S:a y como están molestos por lo de po-en ese momento voltio a ver a tigresa que se hiso como la que no escucho nada-les dare la tarde libre de acuerdo?

5:si maestro shifu

EN LA TARDE DESPUES DEL ENTRENAMIENTO

V:bueno que harán ustedes chicos?

M:bueno yo ire a divertirme al pueblo

G:yo ire a pintar al bosque

Ma:ire con mi novia-la mariposa-al pueblo y la llevare a cenar

V:tigresa tu que haras?

Tigresa estaba pensando en lo que dijo mantis(novio eso es lo que necesito…..buffff…tonterías el amor no es para mi y yo no soy para el definitivamente no somos compatibles)este….yo ire a vigilar al pueblo por si alguien quiere atacarnos

V:mmmmmmmm….suena…nose…divertido-poniendo una sonrisa forzada-bueno yo ire con grulla por que quiero ir a cortar unas flores asi que, nos vamos grulla?

G:este…si vamos-dijo sonrojado al punto que parecía iva a explotar

T:tigresa noto eso y sintió celos y pensó(bueno por lo menos ella se quedo con su hombre pero.. po me abandono a mi y ahora quien me divertirá….pero que estoy pensando….recuerda po es un amigo y puedo vivir sin el…..eso creo)bueno será mejor que valla a vigilar.

V:eeeh si bueno nos vemos en la noche

Resto:bien hasta luego

EN EL BOSQUE

Después de un duro entrenamiento po estaba agotado y sudorozo con cortadas en sus manos y brazos por golpear arboles todo el dia

P:(si tigresa puede yo puedo…tengo que estar listo no quiero verla sufrir como la vi después del cañonazo de el arma de sheng…..no volverá a pasar te prometo que te protegeré tigresa y a lo shifu y)-pero no termino por que su estomago gruño con mucha fuerza-(este la promesa queda pospuesta hasta nuevo aviso)jeje bueno cenare tofuuuuu huy que asco pero ni modo tengo que hacerlo para conseguir resultados mas rápido-dicho esto se dispuso a cenar y se fue a dormir bajo un árbol

EN UN LUGAR LEJANO

¿?:y bien idiota piensas trabajar conmigo o quieres arriesgarte a que te mate ese panda como lo hizo con tu hermano?

2¿?:claro que no tu trabajas para mi mamífero estúpido lo que importa es que ese panda muera ante mis ojos

¿?:lo que digas pajarito pero tenemos trabajo que hacer

2¿?:gato estúpido aun no primero conseguiremos las almas de la muerte para aumentar nuestra fuerza y velocidad 100 vecez y asi nos desaremos de ese idiota que se hace llamar guerrero dragon

¿?:bueno dentro de 5 años tendremos lo que queremos y cuando lo hagamos ese panda estúpido pagara por lo que le hizo a tai lung

CON GOKU

La maquina del tiempo no estaba bien el marcador del tiempo estaba loco marcaba cualquier numero y fecha

GK:mierda y ahora que hago yo no se de estas cosas como me detengo(si no detengo esto puede que termine en un lugar que ni siquiera trunks sabe que exista y asi no podre regresar a casa de nuevo)bueno ya me arte-pero antes de que hiciera algo una luz blanca cubrió la maquina y desapareció

GK:pero que carajooooooooooooooooo…no veo nadaaaaa…..-la maquina giraba bruscamente y se calmo en un segundo como si alguien la hubiera parado

GK:estoy… estoy en casa yuuupi no me perdi…no me perdi…pero que-la maquina desendia a toda velocidad a un bosque y se estrello en unos arboles arremetiendo contra arboles y todo lo que se le topara a su paso hasta que porfin se detuvo

GK:cuando vuelva a ver a trunks seguro lo mato de un coscorrón, pero eso no importa ire al templo de kamisama ahí están los demás pero espera un momento…que raro-goku no sentía el ki de sus amigos lo cual le pareció muy extraño ya que aunque lo escondieran el los podía sentir pero esta vez no sentía puros poderes de 50 y otros de 30 y uno de 100-que mierda esto no es la tierra..este no es mi universo DONDE ESTOYYYY¡-gritaba desesperado-bueno no importaba ire a buscar un lugar para comer y después me largo de este lugar, después de todo puedo abrir portales hacia otras dimensiones como lo hicieron goten y trunks

CON PO

P:pero que rayos fue eso ire a ver de que se trata, talvez es un bandido que trata de incendiar el bosque, en todo caso ire a revisar

CON GOKU

GK:vaya donde sea que este no hay ningún sujeto digno con el cual pelear todos tienen menos de 100 que decepcion, y yo que quería entrenar

Entonces sintió que alguien se acercaba pero era un sujeto con 100 de poder asi que mantuvo la guardia baja pero lo que vio lo sorprendió y lo dejo con los ojos muy abiertos

GK:acaso eso es un panda que habla(vaya que universo tan raro al que fui a parar pero en fin)hola amigo en donde estamos-pero cerro su boca y vio que el panda venia a tirarle una patada voladora en la cara pero el no se movio, sabia que no le dolería

P:toma esto bandido-CRAAASH sono y el sujeto no se movio ni un milímetro y tampoco obtuvo rasguño alguno por la patada de el-aaaaaaaauchhhh duele duele duele tienes la cara mas dura que una roca hay hay-se le salió una lagrima

GK:bueno con ese poder que tienes no me haras ni que se me mueva el pelo jejeje-dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba que era un buen tipo y esto le dio un poco de confianza a po y bajo su guardia

P:bueno esque me falta entrenamiento jejeje…no espera no eres un bandido?

GK:preguntas si soy malo?...si es asi no ven dejame ayudarte-extendio su mano mientras ayudaba a po a levantarse-bueno si eso es todo me retiro, tengo que volver a mi dimensión

P:espera no te vayas te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo con una cara de extrañeza por que goku no tenia pelo, tampoco cola,tampoco alas,total era algo que jamás había visto-

GK:si claro pregunta-con una sonrisa y curioso por lo que preguntaría el panda

P:que clase de animal eres y que es eso de voler a tu dimensión?-dijo po con una cara de signo de interrogación

GK:bueno pequeño amiguito yo no soy ningún animal soy un sayayin y vengo de otra dimensión, osea otro universo, otro tipo de seres vivos que se parecen a mi etc etc, me quede atrapado en esta dimensión por que tuve un accidente

P:oooooh ya veo por eso no he visto a nadie como tu,bueno tu eres un maestro de kung fu verdad?

GK:como te has dado cuenta?...o si claro mi vestimenta me delata jejejeje pero por que la pregunta-dijo goku con un aire de curiosidad en sus palabras

P:veras esque yo soy el guerrero dragon..aqui en mi dimensión llaman asi al guerrero que posee habilidades de kung fu superiores a cualquiera pero tuve una lucha en la que casi pierdo a mis amigos y no quiero que vuelva a suceder por eso me interne en este bosque para mejorar mis habilidades pero no puedo necesito ayuda y me preguntaba si

GK:yo puedo ayudarte cierto?..mmmm. dices que tu eres el mas fuerte del mundo pero no llegas ni a 100 de poder lo cual quiere decir que aquí hay puros debiluchos-dijo esto haciendo un puchero por que realmente no había nadie poderoso a quien enfrentar

P:oyyye no soy un debilucho..lo que pasa esque estoy fuera de forma jeje

GK:si es eso y que necesitas un entrenamiento mucho mas elevado

P:entonces quieres decir que si me vas a ayudar a superar mi fuerza

GK:bueno como dije que tardaría cinco años pues si te ayudare-con una sonrisa

P:wuuuujuuu si voy a entrenar con un nuevo maestro….pero…oye espera dices que somos unos debiluchos si es asi muéstrame que tan fuerte eres

GK:si lo hago destruiré el planeta y pues todos morirían y …mejor no-se cruzo de brazos aunque el quería impresionar a aquel panda

P:jajajaja no me hagas reir..esta bien que tu cara sea mas dura que una piedra pero creo que exageras al momento de decir que puedes destruir el planeta jajajaja no te creo

GK:mira si no me crees te hare una pequeñísima muestra de mi poder-dicho esto levanto un dedo y concentro una pequeña bola de ki y la lanzo al bosque provocando una gran explosión en un radio de 40 metros mientras se levantaba una nube de humo y la ola de aire tiro a po al suelo y lo mando a volar 2 metros mientras cayo sentado de trasero-y bien esto es una pequeñísima muestra de mi poder, ahora me crees?

P:pero como comoooooooooooooooooooooooooo es imposible tu deves de ser un dios tienes mucho poder increibleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-decia mientras la boca le llegaba al suelo y sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder

GK:te lo dije si fuera por mi yo destruiría este planeta en un segundo

P:pe..pe…pero no lo haaras verdad?-con una cara de miedo

GK:claro que no pequeño amigo yo no haría eso , al contrario yo defiendo mi planeta de los malos

P:uuuffff eso me tranquiliza…por un momento crei que destruirías el mundo y …..como hiciste esa técnica me la podrías enseñar?-con cara de emoción

GK:claro te entrenare estos 5 años para que puedas ser tan fuerte como yo, y eso se llama ki y destruye todo lo que se interponga a su paso

P:que es un ki?

GK:es la energía de nuestro cuerpo yo la concentre en mi dedo para después expulsarla en forma de bola de energía y haci hacer un ataque letal en este universo

P:oooh entiendo entonces es chi o es ki, esque aquí lo que tu llamas ki aquí se llama chi pero bueno desde ahora lo llamare ki

GK:hablas mucho sabes?-riendo un poco por la actitud del panda

P:si ya me lo han dicho(recordando a tigresa que siempre se lo decía, definitivamente la extrañaba mas que a nadie)oye amigo cual es tu nombre?

GK:el mio es goku y el tuyo?

P:po

GK:bueno po hora de entrenar

P:oooo vamos acabo de conocer a mi nuevo maestro y ya me quiere poner a entrenar, supongo que todos los maestro son iguales

GK:jajajaja lo que digas bueno antes que nada puedo decirte algo si que te enojes?

P:si claro si es un insulto a mi físico ya estoy impuesto no te preocupes-dando un suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa

GK:no no es eso lo que quiero decir es que tu universo es una vergüenza en en cuanto a la gente nadie tiene poder de pela mayor de 100 mas que tu, podria derrotarlos solo con un dedo

P:aahh era eso no te preocupes me alegra saber que soy el mas fuerte del universo…pero entoces cual es tu poder de pelea?

GK:mira te podría decir que va desde 100 billones en adelante

P:QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?como es posible tanto poder

GK:con entrenamiento amigo.. y también nosotros los sayayines por naturaleza poseemos un nivel muy elevado de poder

P:oooh ya veo pero yo puedo llegar a ser tan fuerte como tu?

GK:el entrenamiento lo dira amigo….por ahora empezemos.


	3. un dia cualquiera para el sayayin

EN EL PALACIO DE JADE

S:pero que fue eso….sea lo que sea fue grande, acaso habran quedado mas armas de sheng-empezando a preocuparse-no…es imposible po los destruyo todos-meditando sobre lo ocurrido-bueno de seguro a de ver sido algún accidente ya que en esa dirección se encuentra un pueblo de pirotecnia..en fin-GONG¡-mmm…es hora de entrenar-dirigiendose a el area de cuartos donde los 5 furiosos se despertaban menos una felina que ya se había levantado hace media hora

T:aaassh desde cuando ese sonido es tan molesto, desde cuando esta cama es tan molesta, desde cuando mi vida es tan molesta solo kung fu y mas kung fu ya me harte(pero que digo, el kung fu es lo que mas amo en esta vida entonces que es lo que me molesta? Acaso es po? Pero si el no se encuentra aquí…desde que se fue todo me molesta como si me hiciera falta….imposible ese panda no me hace falta o si?...bueno un poco de entrenamiento no me hara mal)-salio de su cuarto y se espero a ver al maestro shifu

S:buenos días alumnos..hoy ire al consejo de los maestros porque tengo una reunión asi que les otorgo el dia libre

M:SSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII¡…este quiero decir si maestro shifu

V:si maestro

G:si maestro

S:mmmm….bueno los veo hasta mañana-saliendo del area de cuartos

T:y que harán…bueno ya saben no es lo mismo sin po(hups creo que meti la pata al decir eso)-penso mientras se sonrojaba como nunca y el resto la veian con la boca abierta a mas no poder

V:en….enserio acabas de decir lo que creo que acabas de decir?

M:jajajajaja jamás crei que extrañarías tanto a po

Ma:jajajaja tienes mucha razón

G:oooooooh creo que hoy se acaba el mundo

Tigresa los miro con tanta frialdad que sintieron un chispazo en sus espaldas como si les quemaran poco a poco y salieron volando,corriendo de ahí menos víbora que tendría que quedarse a hablar con su amiga

V:ti….tigresa te sientes bien?

T:si-con lagrimas en los ojos causando que su amiga víbora abriera la boca como si fuera a tragarse una ballena

V:ti..tigresa estas llorando?

T:esque ya no puedo ocultarlo por mucho mas tiempo extraño mucho a po, era el único que ME QUERIA ENTIENDES ESO?¡?¡-llorando mucho mas fuerte que antes

V:…..

T:el era el único que me quería, que siempre estaba a mi lado por mas dura que fuese con el me entiendes?era el único…el único….por que, por que tiene que ser asi, acaso estoy condenada a sufrir?...!DIME?¡?¡-dijo esto ultimo gritando como si le hubieran clavado una estaca en el corazón literalmente, por que emocionalmente ya estaba muy dañada

V:yooo…..-tratando de decir algo que no quería como si le obligaran a decir un secreto muy intimo

T:que?dejando de llorar un poco

V:yo tengo que decirte algo en mi cuarto YAAAAAAA¡-tomandola del brazo con su cola y jalándola con mucha fuerza

T:es…espera que te pasa adonde me llevas?-dejando de llorar completamente y con la cara de confucion

V:no importa pronto lo sabras

EN EL CUARTO DE VIBORA

Víbora entro y dejo a tigresa sentada encima de la cama mientras buscaba algo debajo de su cama

T:que es lo que buscas?

V:espera un segundo…y…..ya –sacando debajo de la cama una caja que estaba cerrada bajo llave con un corazón en la carcasa

T:y esto que es-pregunto un poco curiosa

V:me lo dio po antes de irse dijo que cuando fuera el momento te lo entregara, esto dijo que nomas lo podrías ver tu asi que creo que este es el momento y creo que deberías verlo en tu cuarto sola

T:de….de acuerdo-saliendo del cuarto pero la detuvo su amiga y la voltio para que la viera a los ojos-que?-pregunto un poco confusa y molesta

V:estoy seguro que el te ama y volverá por ti-dijo esto con una sonrisa de confianza que causo que la felina se ruborizada a tal grado que parecía tener temperatura de mas de 40 grados

T:tu cres eso-dijo triste y un poco feliz a la vez, en ese momento sus sentimientos jugaban con ella a su antojo por lo que se enojo un poco-bueno no importa me voy a mi cuarto

V:sea lo que se encuentre en esa caja te lo dira…pero confía en que el siempre ha pensado en ti mas que alguien de nosotros-dijo esto y cerro la puerta de su cuarto

T:víbora tiene razón(ahora que recuerdo el me salvo de esa maestra pescado cuando trato de obligarme a permanecer en ese palacio,también el me abrazo cuando derrotamos a sheng en gongmen)bueno mejor dejo de pensar y me voy a mi cuarto haber de que se trata esto-dicho esto entro en su cuarto para ver lo que contenía esa caja misteriosa, lo que había ahí dentro la dejaría impresionada a mas no poder.

EN EL BOSQUE

GK:empezemos

P:y que es lo que me ensañara primero maestro goku-haciendo una pequeña reverencia

GK:ooooo vamos amigo no seas asi solo dime goku de acuerdo y nada de ser respetuoso que eso no va con mi estilo de acuerdo

P:si…goku jejeje bueno entonces que es lo primero que me enseñaras?

GK:primero trataremos de liberar todo tu ki para ver que tan fuerte eres, asi que concentrate luego mueve tu ki por todo tu cuerpo y ya que lo reunas lo liberas de golpe con un pequeño grito me entendite?

P:me perdi en la parte del grito….deberas tengo que gritar o puede ser sin gritar

GK:como sea solo has lo que te acabo de decir de acuerdo?-con una cara de desesperación

P:bueno bueno no te enojes(haber concentrarse y luego mover tu energía de un lado a otro luego reunirlo y después expulsarlo suena fácil) ahhhhhh, huuuuhhh (creo que lo estoy logrando)-la tierra donde estaba parado po empezó a temblar un poco-(muy bien es ahora)HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡-al decir esto levanto una pequeña hola de tierra y el piso se partió un poquito-pero que no siento mis brazos ni is pies, me ciento muy cansado pero si ni siquiera he peleado uufffhh uffffhhhh que cansado estoy

GK:eso es por que has expulsabo todo tu ki en una onda de expansión y como no tienes mas que 100 de poder te lo has gastado todo en este pequeño esfuerzo y tu cuerpo no resiste esta presión y por ese no podras continuar-dijo esto con una cara de no inventes eso es todo baaaah)bueno creo que eso ha sido todo por hoy

P:que pero si ni siquiera hemos empezado¡ puedo seguiAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH¡-no termino de hablar por que sintió que sus musculos estaban desgarrados y si se movia sentía como si le clavaran espadas en en musculo que ponía esfuerzo-bueno creo que si es todo jejejeje-despues de reir se desmayo y cayo de espaldas al suelo

GK:(mientras concentraba su ki aumento de 100 a 200 en un instante lo que quiere decir que aprende de rápido… lo que me impresiona mas es que siguiera de pie después de llevar al máximo a su cuerpo corriendo el riesgo de deztrosarlo por completo…..despues de todo será interesante entrenar a este panda)bueno mientras descansas yo ire por comida a algún pueblo cercano aquí ohh si y por unas curas ya que si te doy una semilla es como hacer trampa….bueno usare la tteletransportacion(mmmmm es difícil encontrar el ki de las personas ya que es muy bajo aquí..mmmmm…ya encontré varios ki en esa dirección parecidos a los de este panda…bueno po vuelvo dentro de una hora….no te vayas a ir ehhh, jajaja-riendo con sarcasmo por que sabia que po no despertaria hasta el siguiente dia y haci desapareció de ahí

VAYE DE LA PAZ

GK:bueno creo que ya llegue….pero que?-dijo esto por que ahí había mas animales de diferentes especies que hablaban como po-vaya universo raro al que he venido a parar, pero en fin-empezo a caminar por las calles buscando algún puesto de comida mientras que los habitantes del valle de la paz lo veian con extrañeza ya que bueno nunca habían visto a un sayayin-ooooh por fin un lugar donde venden comida

EN EL CUARTO DE TIGRESA

La felina lloraba pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad por que se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante para ella

T:el me ama..el escribió esta carta diciendo que me ama-sonriendo con mucha felicidad hasta que alguien llamo a su puerta

V,G,Ma,M:tigresa vamos al restaurante del señor ping nos acompañas

T:claro que si tenemos que desayunar para entrenar bien por la tarde-sonaba muy feliz

TODOS:queeeeeeeeeee –menos víbora que se puso feliz por que ella sabia por que tigresa estaba tan feliz, todos con la boca abierta hasta que tigresa abrió la puerta de su cuarto dispuesta a salir, ante esto todos pusieron su cara normal por miedo de que ella se diera cuenta y salieran muy lastimados de aquel lugar

V:bueno nos vamos-guiñandole un ojo a tigresa

T:si vámonos de una vez o acaso se piensan quedar ustedes chicos?

RESTO:quee…noooo vámonos ya-saliendo del trance que les había causado lo que paso anteriormente

EN EL RETAURANTE

GK:disculpe….disculpe alguien que me atienda por favor…tengo mucha hambre

SR. P:buenos días en que le-no termino de hablar por que al momento de ver a goku se quedo con la boca abierta ya que nunca había visto a alguien como el-se….servir?-con un tomo que mostraba lo aterrado que estaba

GK:bueno deme lo que sea que tenga para comer me estoy muriendo de hambre

SR.P:de acuerdo ahora te traigo un plato de fi…fideos-pero se quedo parado ahí como si lo hubieran congelado mientras miraba a goku

GK:que tengo algo en la cara?-mientras trataba de quitarse algo imaginario de la cara

SR.P:bu…bu… bueno lo que pasa es que-pero antes de terminar goku hizo un ademan con la mano diiendo que se callar

GK:entiendo quiere decir que nuca había visto a alguien como yo verdad?-el señor ping sintió con la cabeza-bueno amigo lo que pasa es que yo soy un sayayin, no ningún tipo de animal como ustedes y pues no soy de por aquí tuve un accidente y termine aquí y ahora me quedare por que tengo que entrenar a un nuevo amigo que me encontré en el bosque-con una sonrisa que le dio un poco de confianza al señor ping para preguntar otra cosa

SR.P:oooh ya veo y te puedo preguntar o..o..ot..tra…cosa?-temblando por que temia que la respuesta que le diera aquel extraño fuera lo que estaba pensando

GK:claro pregunta sin miedo-con la misma sonrisa

SR.P:no vas a robarme o tratar de matarme verdad

GK:queee? Por que todos piensan que soy un chico male ehh? Claro que no te hare nada, yo trabajo para el bien, no para el mal mi emplumado amigo-dijo esto con una sonrisa que hiso que ping sintiera confianza en aquel extraño

SR.P:ufff menos mal.. esque cualquier extraño que viene aquí trata de robarme o matarme

GK:hmhp hmhp jajajaja no me digas….podre de ti-riendo en vos baja-pero este lugar esta como nuevo, es decir parece que nunca ha avido una pelea aquí

SR.P:bueno eso nunca pasa por que llegan los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragon a salvar mi restaurante

Gk:interesante-el sabia quienes eran ellos por que po era el guerrero dragon y mientras charlaban el le conto todo acerca del maestro shifu y los 5 furiosos-bueno que esperas amigo, dame de comer todo lo que tengas

SR.P:aaaaaah cierto ahora vuelvo con la sopa-mientras se metia en la cocina

GK:hummm….al menos comeré ya que no lo he hecho desde que vine a este universo(espero que po no se despierte o se enfadara mucho conmigo jejejeje)-se cento en una mesa a esperar la comida

MIENTRAS CON LOS 5

V:ya quiero llegar extra-pero mejor se callo por que sabia que si decía algo con referencia a po empeoraría la situación de tigresa-mmmmm mejor apresuremos tengo mucha hambre(uuuff casi meto la pata pero en fin)

M:miren es el maestro shifu, que tal si lo invitamos a comer con nosotros?

RESTO:si claro es buena idea

V:maestro shifuu¡ por aquí¡

S:vaya y ahora que abra pasado…(ojala no se den cuenta de que vine a comprar mis figuras de acción de el maestro oowgay y el maestro cabra)-salio del puesto de figuras de acción y camino hasta donde estaban los 5-que se les ofrece alumnos?

T:maestro nos preguntábamos si quedria venir a comer con nosotros al retaurante del señor ping

S:aaaah era eso(ufff de la que me salvee)claro alumnos vamos a comer ya que tampoco he comido desde la mañana

Y asi se encaminaron hasta el restaurant del señor ping

CON GOKU

GK:aaaaah por fin me estaba muriendo de hambre amigo….pero esto es todo lo que tiene…solo y

Panes de frijol?..espero que tenga mas de esto amiguito

SR.P:quuueeeee lo dices enserio.. eso es lo mismo que le doy a mi hijo para comer y se llena y que yo sepa no hay nadie mas que coma como el-seguro y confiado de lo que acababa de decir puso una sonrisa desafiante y dijo-te propongo algo..si te comes esto y no te llenas, todo lo que comas será gratis

GK:mmmm.. lo dices enserio-con cara de sarcasmo y de felicidad

SR.P:si clarooo adelante quiero ver que tanto cabe en ese estomago tan pequeño que tienes-con una mirada desafiante

GK:siiiiiiii comeré gratis….ehh quiero decir de acuerdo-iva a empezar a comer cuando vio entrar a un tigre un panda rojo una grulla, un mono y un grillo a lo que pensó el, entonces dejo la cuchara en la mesa y los observo-(mmmm.. con que estos son los que se hacen llamar 5 furiosos el tigre tiene poder de 50 el mono 40 el grillo 37 la víbora 40 la grulla 40 y el chaparrito tiene poder de 80 por lo que el debe ser el maestro…mmmm interesante ya los había sentido desde que llegue pero jamás imagine que fueran asi….en fin su ki no es maligno por lo que no presentan una amenaza)

Como goku los 5 y el maestro shifu se quedaron viendo con extrañeza aquel sujeto, jamás habían visto a alguien como el, no se parecía a algún animal que ellos conocieran por lo que hubo un silencio hasta que el maestro decidió romper el silencio

S:QUIEN ERES TU¡-con tono amenazante mientras los 5 y el se ponían en pose de batalla

GK:….

S:te he hecho una pregunta, responde¡-un poco enojado, entonces el sujeto se levanto de la mesa y ellos dieron un salto hacia atrás-todos salgan de aquí AHORA¡-los clientes salieron corriendo del restaurante y todo quedo vacio, hasta ping salió corriendo por que sabia que se pondría feo el asunto

SR.P:por favor que no destruyan mi restaurante de nuevo

GK:con que ustedes….son los 5 furiosos y tu debes de ser su maestro cierto-con la cara seria que goku ponía muy pocas veces

T:eso no te importa ahora responde si no quieres ser golpeado

V:hazlo por tu bien o no respondemos

GK:hmp….para ser guerreros de kung fu son un poco groseros saben?

S:si no respondes te tendremos que lastimar hasta que hables

GK:oooh vamos por que todos me ven como alguien malo….yo estoy de su lado chicos mi nombre es goku y vengo de otra lugar que ustedes nunca van a conocer..soy un sayayin, es todo lo que tienen que saber… ahora me dejaran comer empas?

S:pero que idioteces dices no te creemos y si es asi como quieres jugar…pues juguemos 5 FURIOSOS ATAQUEN

GK:esque no se puede comer agusto por aquí, bueno esto durara un poco-bajo sus varazos y se quedo parado a esperar a que lo atacaran

S:que haces quieres que te matemos, por que no te pones en guardia?

GK:por que no será necesario nunca me lastimaran por mas que lo intenten-dijo sonriendo el panda rojo y este se molesto mucho por el comentario

S:QUEEEE TU LO PEDISTE ATAQUEN CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS, HAGAN QUE SE TRAGUE ESAS PALABRAS

Los 5 brincaron para hacer un ataque juntos cada quien con ataque especial mas fuerte que tenían

5 FURIOSOS:HYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡

Al momento de impactar se levanto una gran nube de humo y dieron un salto para atrás esperando ver el resultado de sus golpes letales,la nube de tierra se disipo hasta que se dejo ver una silueta

GK:ven se los dije nunca me harán daño no con esos poderes tan pequeños…siento decepcionarlos chicos

Los 5 jadeaban a mas no poder por que en ese ataque usaron todas sus fuerzas mientras caian sentados al suelo y jadeaban mucho mas fuerte

T:comooo ahhhhaaaaaag es ahhhaaaag posible ahaaahg que haya ahhaaaaaag resitido esos golpes?

Todos estaban impactados con los ojos bien abiertos y shifu tenia la boca abierta a mas no poder

S:co..como resististe esos golpes…letales-mirando con una cara de asombro e incredulidad

GK:te lo dijo chaparrito nunca me lograran hacer daño con esos poderes tan pequeños-mientras se cruzaba de brazos con una cara burlona

S:queeeeeeee has dicho?-estaba muy enojado por que lo llamo chaparrito – pues si es verdad lo que dices yo sere tu oponente retrocedan alumnos

Los 5 asintieron y se hicieron hacia atrás como pudieron puesto que estaban agotados

GK:si eso es lo que quieres adelante, pero te digo de una ves que el resultado será el mismo-bajo los brazos esperando un ataque de shifu

S:bien toma esto-le lanzo una patada a la cara con mucha fuerza que se agrieto un poco el suelo pero el sujeto no se movio ni un milímetro y en su cara no había ni polvo

GK:jejejeje te lo dije mejor lo dajamos asi y me dejas comer de acuer-pero no termino por que chifu le lanzo 3 patadas a la cara 2 ganchos al abdomen y una patada en la pierna derecha

S:ahhhh por que no te puedo lastimarr toma…toma..muere…toma-le lanzaba golpe tras patada que impactaban en el cuerpo del sujeto pero este estaba como si nada no se movia y tenia un semblante serio en la cara, shifu empezaba a temkblar y jadear al mismo tiempo

GK:oye amigo deberías detenerte o a este paso te lastimaras grave mente-goku le hizo una seña para que se viera las patas

Los 5 estaban con la boca abierta y un poco desencajados al ver como su maestro tenia sangr corriéndole por las patas traseras y delanteras no podían creer que ese sujeto fuera mas fuerte que ellos y que el propio maestro shifu

S:quee..queee.. esta pasando es imposible mis patas sangran pero el no tiene ningún rasguño osea que la sangre que esta en mis patas es la de mi cuer-pero no termino de hablar por que sintió un dolor inmenso en ambas patas ya que estaban muy heridas por los impactos de los golpes-AAAHHGGG como duele

T:maestro no pude seguir creo que debemos admitir la derrota-poniendo una cara de terror mientras volteaba a ver al sujeto que estaba ahí de pie como si nada

EL RESTO:QUEEEE HAS DICHO?

M:jamás pensé escucharte decir eso entonces quiere decir que esto se acabo bajando la cabeza

S:NOOOOOO NO DEJARE QUE ME VENZA-se preparo para usar la técnica de los nervios-jamas pensé en volver a usar esto pero este es un caso extremo

GK:enserio deberías detenerte o terminaras matándote tu solo

S:CALLATE¡-brinco hasta donde estaba el sujeto y le lanzo el primer golpe pero algo lo detuvo

GK:ya basta no pienso dejarte seguir-goku había parado el golpe de shifu con la palma de su mano

S:queeee? Como has podido detener mi ataque mas podereoso-estaba muy débil apenas se mantenía de pie pero de la nada saco la espada de los héroes-pues bien si yo no puedo hacerte daño esta espada lo hara, nadie puede detenarla ni siquiera oowgay pudo

Los 5 observavan al maestro shifu con temor, jamás lo habían visto actuar de esa manera quería matar a aquel sujeto

T:el maestro se ha vuelto loco no hay que interferir o nos quedra matar también a nosotros-dijo esto con la voz entrecortada se paro como pudo por que todavía seguía muy débil por haber usado todas sus fuerzas de jalon, los 4 furiosos miraron a tigresa y al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba bajaron la cabeza por que sabían que shifu perdería aquella batalla y que después de eso el sujeto los mataria

T:(po almenos no estas aquí no hubiera soportado verte morir me hubiera gustado compartir una vida contigo , tener hijos y vivir como una familia feliz pero ya veo que no…por favor no mueras)-tigresa empezó a soltar lagrimas que resbalaban por su rostro y al darse cuenta de esto el resto sintió el verdadero temor de la muerte asechandolos

M:bueno fue un gusto haber peleado junto a ustedes amigos

V:si lo mismo fue un gusto haber peleado con ustedes-mientrs se resbalaban lagrimas por sus ojos

M y Ma:lo mismo decimos nosotros creo que fue una vida buena-mientras se abrazaban los 5 dandose su ultima despedida

Tigresa se quito las lagrimas de las mejillas tenia su caara seria de siempre fue la primera en deshacer el abrazo y se sento por que estaba totalmente agotada

T:bueno no hay nada que podamos hacer solo queda esperar y observar

CON SHIFU Y GOKU

S:toma esto HYAAAA-clawwwnnn sono la espada de los héroes rompiéndose en la cara de goku como si fuera un pedazo de madera común y corriente-como has podido? Im…imposible..de veras eres el ser mas fuerte que he conocido-miraba al sujeto con terror unas lagrimas resbalando por sus ojos inconcientemente por el miedo que sentía

GK:te lo dije no podrán hacerme nada-poniendo su cara seria- y ahora me toca ami-pero al momento de ver la cara de shifu vio como se reflejaba el miedo en su rostro, entonces volteo haber a donde estaban los 5 furiosos y vio que ellos estaban igual que el chaparrito y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando-tomaaa estoooo-cerro su puño y lo dirigió a la cara de shifu

Shifu cerro los ojos esperando la muerte pero no sintió nada solo un poco de aire que le golpeo un poco fuerte las mejillas abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a los 5 furiosos con la boca y ojos abiertos lo cual no entendió hasta que volteo a ver a donde estaba el sujeto y lo quevio fue su mano extendida hacia el con la palma abierta esperando con una sonrisa

S:que…que haces?no..vas a matarme-con cara de incredulidad

GK:ya te lo dije antes chaparrito yo soy de esos tipos…yo trabajo para el bien asi que dame la mano te ayudo a levantarte-dijo con una sonrisa que le provoco una sensación de calidez y confianza a shifu que hizo que este cediera

S:pero entonces por que estas aquí? Que es lo que quieres?-con la boca abierta un poco desencajado por lo que acababa de pasar

GK:veras solo venia a comery distraerme un rato mientras mi amigo se despierte, que creo que será hasta mañana asi que dime cual es tu nombre?

S:mi..no..nombre es shifu soy el maestro del palacio de jade y de ellos 5-apunto hasta donde se encontraban los demás

GK:ooo se me habían olvidado tus amigos ahora vuelvo-y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba junto a los demás

Shifu y los 5 abrieron la boca de impresión por que no vieron cuando apareció enseguida de ellos

GK:hola….holaa

T:que…que asi hola-con una voz timida y un poco nerviosa pero al momento de ver la cara de shifu que estaba relajado también se relajo ella

GK:como te llamas amigo?

T:que yo soy mujer y mi nombre es tigresa-se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba muy enojada a el sujeto

GK:hay perdón esque yo pensé que bueno no importa, mucho gusto tigresa- also la mano en forma de saludo

T:como digas-tigresa se correspondió el saludo

GK:y ustedes amigos como se llaman?

RESTO:mantis,víbora,grulla,mono

GK:gusto en conocerlos(que nombres tan originales)-goku puso una cara de sarcasmo al escuchar los nombres de los sujetos-mmm veo que están muy débiles síganme-empezo a caminar, los 5 lo pensaron pero se dieron cuenta que si el hubiera querido los hubiera matado desde antes asi que decidieron seguirlo

S:que piensas hacer-pregunto curioso shifu

GK:shifu tigresa,víbora,mono,mantis,grulla siéntense enfrente de mi por favor

Los demás le hicieron caso un poco curiosos por lo que fuera ha hacer

GK:veo que están muy cansados y débiles asi que-metio su mano en un bolsillo lleno de semillas del ermitaño tomo una y la partió en seis pedazos-cada quien tome una y tráguenla esto los hara sentir como nuevos en especial tu shifu que estas un poco herido

S:seguro que esto no es malo

GK:uuufff.. miren si los hubiera querido matar téngalo por seguro que estuvieran muertos

Los 6 sintieron un escalofrio en todo el cuerpo

GK:pero no lo hare por que yo no soy asi

Los 6 se relajaron y resoplaron al mismo tiempo

GK:cada quien tome un pedazo-extendio la mano y abrió la palma para que cada quien tomara un pedazo

Los 6 tomaron un pedazo y lo tragaron, sintieron sus fuerzas de vuelta totalmente restauradas como si nunca hubieran peleado, estaban muy impresonados

S:que es lo que nos diste siento mi fuerza restaurada y mis heridas sanaron

T:tiene razón ya no me siento cansada y débil me siento con mucha energía

M,Ma,G,V:si tiene razón que es esa medicina tan extraña que nos acabas de dar

GK:jajajaja son semillas del ermitaño son creadas para restablecer las fuerzas y sanar las heridas de las personas que las consumen…ahh ni se molesten en buscarlas por todo el mundo jamás las hayaran

T:entonces donde las consigues-cruzandose de brazos

GK:no les puedo decir es un secreto jejejje-mientras se rascaba la nuca

S:que por que no –un poco triste por que el quería saber donde conseguirlas

GK:bueno para empezar no se encuentran en este planeta y ya-estaba mintiendo pero quería dar por terminado el tema

S:bueno si esa es tu decisión nostros la respetamos-con cara de niño que le acaban de quitar un dulce

T:pero maestro..

S:dije que nosotros lo respetamos

T:esta bien-mientras se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero

S:momento dices que no están en este planeta entonces como las consigues?

GK:veras-se paro y empezó a flotar y se empezó a elevar y luego a volar alrededor de ellos-yo tengo la habilidad de volar y de teletransportarme a donde yo quiera

Todos estaban con la boca abierta y con los ojos como platos en especial grulla que según el era el único que podía volar

S:co… ….haces?-con cara de mucho asombro

GK:veras concentro mi ki y lo mantengo en el centro de mi cuerpo para poder flotar y volaar

S:que es un ki? Y por cierto como te llamas?

GK:goku recordó que po le había dicho que ahí se conocía como chi-este veras de donde yo vengo se le conoce como ki pero ustedes al parecer lo llaman chi y mi nombre es goku?

S:ooohh ya veo ahora todo tiene sentido….y ahora que estamos en eso sabes si nosotros podemos hacer eso

GK:me temo que no es posible ustedes tienen un ki muy bajo para lograrlo son un poco debiluchos jeje

S:QUEEEEE DICES?-un poco molesto por la ofensa de goku

GK:miren sinceramente ustedes no llegan ni ha cien de poder , el único que conozco de por aquí con poder de 100 es po

TODOS:QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? CONOCES A PO

T:donde esta?esta bien?

GK:tranquilos el me conto todo de ustedes charlamos un rato y luego me fui-mintio por que po le pidió que mantuviera en secreto todo lo que estaba pasando

S:ya veo….ahh¡ si dices que somos tan debiluchos muéstranos tu poder

GK:si lo hago destruiré todo el mundo sin apenas llegar a la tercera parte de mi poder

S:no te creo… es decir puede que seas mucho mas fuerte que nosotros…per destruir el mundo…porfavor-dijo en tono burlon

GK:lo mismo dijo su amigo y quedo con la boca abierta al hacerle una pequeña demostración

S:pues si es haci vamos al templo de jade….esta alejado del pueblo encima de aquella montaña-dijo señalando la montaña-alla me podras enseñar tu poder de acuerdo

GK:bieeeeen, pero solo un poco de acuerdo?

S:bien ahora vamos lo mas rápido posible

T:puede que vueles o que seas mas duro que el acero pero no me ganaras en la velocidad-mirando a goku de manera retadora

GK:ponme a prueba tigresa jejejejeje

T:muy bien vamos

M:todas mis galletas a que tigresa pierde

G:de acuerdo si ganas te hago los retratos que quieras por un mes

Ma:yo te dare acupuntura por 2 semanas

M:bien que gane el mejor

MIENTRAS CON PO Y TIGRESA

Ambos van parejos a la mitan de las escaleras

T:te ganare nadie me vence-pero cuando voltio haber a donde venia goku no había nadie entonces voltio hacia arriba y vio que goku ya la estaba esperando sentado en el ultimo escalos-quee¡ como es posible que sea tan rápido-cuando llego arriba miraba a goku con cara de impresión

GK:te….GANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡wujjuuu nadie puedo con goku mas que mi hijo gohan pero eso no importa GANEEEEE¡

T:lo que digas admito que tienes una gran velocidad

Ya todos habían llegado a la cima

S:y bien muéstrame tus poderes

GK:ven aquel rio que esta aya?-apuntando a un rio que estaba algo lejos de ahí

Los 6 asintieron

GK:bueno ya no estará-antes de que alguien hablara levanto la mano en señal de que se callaran y dejo salir un poco de aire-apartense un poco si no quieren salir volando, los 6 asintieron y retrocedieron un poco-bien –goku hiso su pose para lanzar un kame hame ha-esta técnica la llamo el kame hame ha-los demás asintieron como si estuvieran escuchando indicaciones de un maestro-KAME-shifu observaba cada moviento que hacia con su cuerpo-HAME¡-los 6 observaron que de su mano brotaba una vola de energía de color azul luminoso que disparaba rayos azules a los lados, shifu y los demás tenían los ojos entrecerados por que la ola de viento que prvocava aquella bola de luz los obligaba a retroceder mientras se sujetaban de una piedra para no salir volando de ese lugar-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA-goku impulso sus manos en dirección al rio que estaba a la lejanía mientras un rayo de luz emanaba de sus manos hacia aquel lugar.

Nadie pudo evitar cerrar los ojos hasta que se escucho una explosión ensordecedora que mando hacia atrás al maestro y a los 5 furiosos, cuando todo se detuvo abrieron los ojos y vieron a goku parado observando hacia aquel rio, corrieron haber lo que pasaba y lo que vieron los dejo con la boca abierta, el lugar donde se encontraba aquel rio había un hueco muy profundo y todo esta quemado alrededor de ese hueco, como si hubiera caído un meteorito gigante

S:co…co..como has hecho eso?-con la boca hasta el suelo y los ojos como platos

T:es increíble eres un dios tienes mucho poder-con la misma cara de shifu

Los demás asintieron alo que dijo tigresa nadie lo podía creer hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que goku volteo haber a los demás

GK:bueno ese es una pequeña demostración de todo mi poder ahh y por favor si siguen abriendo la boca de esa manera se les va a dislocar jejejeje-

S:tigresa tiene razón….es decir acabas de hacer todo eso y no te ves cansado, ni siquiera un gota de sudor…..danos el honor de ser tus alumnos por favor-haciendo una reverencia

GK:eeehhh creo que ya es un poco tarde mejor me voy los vere después lo prometo-antes de que alguien dijiera algo salió volando a toda prisa de aquel lugar dejando a todos en estado de shock al ver a la velocidad que lo hacia

S:ese goku es un dios no hay otra explicación-feliz de saber que ese poder lo usaba para el bien-bien alumnos creo que hoy fue un dia largo e interesante, lo mejor será ir dormir

Los demás salieron del trance en el que estaban y dijieron al unisono

SI MAESTRO SHIFU¡ y se fueron a dormir


	4. poder escondido,la demostracion de goku

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Po se estaba despertando un poco adolorido por el esfuerzo del dia anterior con mucha hambre, había dormido alrededor de 15 horas y eso era la razón de estar tan hambriento se paro de el suelo, se dio cuenta de que estaba exactamente donde se quedo dormido el dia anterior.. según el

P:que paso donde estoy?por que me duele tanto el cuerpo?ahhhg (de seguro ayer nos atacaron y me golpearon por la espalda)hay como duele

GK:vaya por fin te despertaste, eres un poco flojo, incluso para mi gusta jejeje

P:queeee?...aaaaah ya recordé que paso…tu-apunto hacia donde estaba goku- por que no tuviste la amabilidad de siquiera llevarme debajo de la sombra de un árbol ehh?-se notaba un poco molesto

GK:enrealidad no le vi la necesidad, después de todo cuando alguien se desmaya no siente calor ni nada por el estilo-miro ala cara al panda y noto que tenia algo que preguntar pero antes de que hablara dijo-bien como no puedes controlar tu ki tu entrenamiento será un poco diferente al mio

P:como que diferente?acaso me pondrás a correr por todo el bosque?o cargar un árbol? O

GK:cierra la boca y escucha-goku pensaba que para liberar todo su ki tendría que hacerlo enojar y sabia como hacerlo pues sabia que ellos eran muy parecidos y que compartían su misma debilidad…la familia y en especial esa tigre de la que el hablo mas emotivamente, por que no?, si funciono con el, por que no con el panda?-veras po ayer que te desmayaste tenia mucha hambre y decisidi ir a algún sitio poblado por comida y me encontré con un pueblo muy pareido al que me hablaste

P:el…vaye de la paz?dime encontraste banbidos, irieron a alguien de mi familia o amigos?

GK:deja termino po….como te decía camine hasta encontrar el restaurant de tu padre y entre y empeze a platicar con el y comer algo

P:ajaaa y después?-empezo a desesperarse un poco al ver que goku cambio de gesto amable a uno serio

GK:en eso llegaron los cinco furiosos y el maestro del que me hablaste y no me recibieron con saludos como yo esperaba y se dispusieron a atacarme y…

P:y que al grano dime que paso –ya estaba un poco exaltado

GK:-goku noto que su ki empezaba ha incrementarse poco a poco asi que desidio acelerar mas las cosas aunque dijiera algo que jamás pensó decir en su vida, pero todo por ayudar a su nuevo amigo-po siento decirlo pero me vi forzado a matarlos-cambio su cara de seriedad a una de maniaco psicótico

P:QUEEEEEEEE¡ COMO HAS PODIDO-se levanto, derrepente le dejo de doler el cuerpo y no sentía dolor sino rabia que lo consumía en su interior-POR QUE LO HAS HECHO DIME¡

GK:(su ki esta aumentando muy rápido… se como terminar con esto de una vez aunque me de asco decirlo pero estoy seguro que funcionara)sabes que fue lo mejor po?-con una sonrisa cinica

P:LO MEJOOOOOOOOOR¡-era un hecho había perdido la cordura, derrepente un aura verde empezó a cubrirlo mientras empezaba a levantar un poco de tierra a su alrededor

GK:que a lo ultimo nomas quedaba viva tigresa muy malherida y me pareció divertido jugar con ella jajajajajaja-goku noto que el ki de pon ore de 100 sino de 1000 lo que lo dejo impresionado-

P:QUEEE FUE LO QUE LE HICISTE DESGRACIADO¡-se empezó a expander un poco el aura a su alrededor mientras se le inchaban un poco los musculos –

GK:digamos que sere padre de unos lindos tigresitos mitad sayayin que te parece

P:….

GK:ella esta viva pero después de mis juegos con ella creo que preferirá estar muerta si entiendes de lo que hablo no?

Po no respondió estaba mirando a goku y de un momento a otro brinco hacia el para atacarlo mientras dejaba una gran griieta en el suelo donde estaba parado, goku sintió el impacto del puño en su cara que lo movio levemente

GK:(estoy seguro de que puede llegar a los 10000 aunque asi que dire lo que hara que la gota derrame el vaso)po…..yo la viole jajajaja y se sintió tan bien(eso sono un poco emfermizo, incluso para el mismísimo freecer

P:TE MATARE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-el aura verde cubrió de nuevo a po pero esta vez se hizo un hueco enorme donde estaba parado mientras que en una mano hacia una bola verde que le lanzo a goku y que este desvio fácilmente con un dedo hacia el cielo y esta exploto bañando el cielo de un color verde-creo que eso es todo jejeje, lo siento chicos no pude vengarlos, tigresa te amo y me odio a mi mismo por no haberte protegido

GK:(estoy impresionado funciono logro llegar a los 10000 y concentro todo su ki en ese ataque, pero debo acabar con esta bromita antes de que quiera suicidarse)-empezo a caminar hacia donde estaba po jadeando por usar todo su ki en ese ataque-po necesito que me escuches

P:escuchar quee?, que mataste a los seres que amo y violaste al amor de mi vida, si es eso matame ya no tengo nada por que vivir-empezo a llorar hasta que goku puso su mano sobre su hombro

GK:po ellos no están muertos y tampoco hise nada de lo que dije anteriormente con tigresa todo fue mentira, ellos están bien

Po dejo de llorar y sintió una felicidad enorme por dentro como si le hubiesen devuelto el alma al cuerpo

P:entonces por que me mentiste yo pensé que realmente-pero antes de terminar goku le pega unas palmaditas en el hombro y lo ayuda a levantarse

GK:mira te contare todo lo que hise ayer después de que desmayaras

Y haci goku le conto todo lo que paso el dia anterior

P:pero si es asi por que me mentiste?

GK:miraa, yo tengo dos hijos en mi dimensión uno se llama gohan y otro goten

P:ajjaaa y después?

GK:gohan al igual que tu no sabia como controlar su ki hasta que un dia conoció a piccoro, su maestro y el le enseño muchas técnicas durante 6 meses de largo entrenamiento, pero gohan no lo veía como su maestro lo veía como su hermano mayor, casi como un padre que nunca tuvo

P:osea que tu no lo querías?...que malo eres ehh

GK:si me interrumpes de nuevo te noqueare para que desppiertes dentro de 5 años de acuerdo?

P:ssiiisiiii-con un poco de miedo

GK:como decía yo tuve una pelea junto con piccorro antes de que pasara todo eso con mi hermano mayor y pues lamentantablemente mori en esa pelea, pero gracias a que en mi universo hay un dragon que te concede deseos que van mas haya de la muerte mis amigos le pidieron devolverme la vida, pero en el tiempo que no estuve con mi hijo gohan piccoro cuido de el puesto que yo le pedi que cuidara y lo entrenar mientras yo no estaba, y por eso gohan se encariño con el a tal grado que lo veía como un remplazo mio

P:pero eso no dice por que me mentiste

GK:ya voy con eso…veras cuando yo revivi tuvimos un encuentro con dos sujetos el triple de fuertes que mi hermano, piccoro peleo con todas sus fuerzas al igual que gohan pero tras hacer enojar a uno de los sujetos este lanzo un ataque contra gohan, piccoro se dio cuenta de esto y se interpuso entre ese ataque y gohan recibiendo todo el impacto el, antes de morir lo ultimo dijo fue que jamás había querido a alguien como a gohan, cuando gohan se dio cuenta de esto elevo su poder en un arranque de ira al ver a un ser querido muerto, lo cual me impresiono puesto que su ki era dos veces mayo al de esos sujetos y los derroto con mucha facilidad,…..a lo que voy esque yo te menti para que expulsaras todo tu ki atraves de un ataque de ira como lo hiso mi hijo entiendes

P:ooooh ya entiendo por eso me mentiste, supiste que al decirme que habías matado a lo que mas quería en este mundo lograría desbloquear todo mi potencial cierto?

GK:si

P:y cual fue el resultado de eso se elevo mi ki o quedo en 100?

GK:mira tu hiciste todo eso-señalo un hueco enorme que había en el suelo seguido de varias grietas y lugo señalo al cielo donde unas nuves formaban un circulo donde fue la explosión del ataque de po-ademas tu ki se elevo a 10000 lo cual me hace sentir orgulloso de ayudarte a entrenar jeje

P:guaaa eso es…..BAAAARBAAAROOOOOOOOO soy muy poderoso wujuuu..espera y como logro controlarlo de manera conciente?

GK:ahí es donde entra yo,con el entrenamiento que te pondré en un 6 meses lograras controlar esa fuerza oculta que tienes asi que empezemos

P:wowww wooooow espera primero tengo que comer algo , hace mas de 16 horas que no como nada

GK:aaaah tienes razón traje esta comida del valle antes que despertaras-señalo un cargamento como si fuera comida para un año-asi yo no se cocinar te lo digo de una vez ehh

P:tienes suerte de encontrarte con uno de los mejores chefs de este universo-riendo con mucho orgullo de lo que decia

GK:y que lo digas amigo por que te llevara tiempo coninar todo eso jeje

P:queeee? Acaso piensas comer todo eso?...yo pensé que era para un año

GK:no como crees?eso es lo que como yo asi que apresúrate yo vuelvo dentro de una hora de acuerdo-empezo a alzarse en el aire pero antes de que saliera dispara lo detuvo po

P:OYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

GK:que se te ofrece…..quieres que te traega algo del pueblo?

P:no es nada es solo que tenia que preguntarte?...COMO HACES ESOOO?

GK:oooh cierto a ti no te he contado de esto jejejeje pero cuando vuelva te enseñare a volar como yo de acuerdo?

P:bien-cruzandose de brazos- aaah no digas nada de mi de acuerdo?

GK:de acuerdo-dicho esto salió volando a toda velocidad mientras dejaba un rastro de ki en el aire

EN EL TEMPLO DE JADE

El maestro shifu caminaba de un lado a otro como si esperara algo o alguien hasta que se le acerco cierta felina que noto a su maestro un poco tenso desde que se despertaron

T:maestro puedo ayudarlo en algo se ve un poco tenso

S:no….no es nada solo que-pero no termino de hablar por que la felina lo interrumpió

T:maestro el volverá , lo prometió, no se preocupe

S:gracias tigresa por comprenderme mejor que nadie…..ahora vuelve a tu entrenamiento yo meditare aquí sentado esperando a que llegue

T:de acuerdo maes-pero no termino por que vio en el cielo algo que se aproximaba a toda velocidad en su dirección, agudizo mas su miraba para ver bien y se sorprendió-maestro shifu es goku el viene alla

S:que enserio donde-sguio el dedo de la felina y se puso feliz de saber que goku cumplió su promesa

Goku llego a toda velocidad,tanto que ni vieron que aterrizo enfrente de ellos por la ola de aire que este producía a la velocidad que iba

GK:hola a todos como están-levanto la mano en forma de saludo, cuando se dieron cuenta los demás corriendo hacia donde estaba el y se detuvieron para decir los 6 juntos al unisono

6:BUENOS DIAS MAESTRO GOKU-incluso shifu lo llamaba maestro, el se le a figuraba mucho a oowgay

GK:ooooh vamos chicos no sean asi solo llámenme goku de acuero-todos asintieron

S:bueno goku ahora que viniste nos puedes ayudar a entrenar y enseñarnos esas técnicas tan poderosas que tienes-shifu se dio cuenta de que esas técnicas eran únicas puesto que se durmió hasta tarde la noche anterior buscando un pergamino que hablara sobre las técnicas de goku pero en ningún rollo hablaba de algo sobre un kame hame ha o como volar o la teletransportacion

GK:ehh…este siento decirles que no puedo entrenarlos puesto ya estoy entrenando a alguien

S:oooooh lastima yo quería que me enseñaraz esas tecinas tan poderosas pero si esa es tu decisión por lo menos acompañanos en nuestro entrenamiento de acuerdo

GK:esta bien pero solo una hora…luego tengo que volver con mi amigo a entrenar

S:muy bien entonces empezemos con una muestra de fuerza, técnicas y equilibrio, me gustaría que fueran una clase de juez que te parece?-puede que goku no lo notara pero el maestro shifu estaba muy feliz de estar junto a goku..incluso mas feliz de lo que se sentía al lado de oowgay pero no por eso dejada de verlo como su maestro

GK:de acuerdo, les propongo algo-los demás se acercaron a goku muy interesado en lo que hiba a decir-si ustedes me convencen en su demostración yo les hare una mia con un poco mas de poder y técnicas que les parece

S:BARBARO¡…este quiero decir por supuesto-un poco sonrojado y apenado por lo que acababa de decir

T:(el realmente le tiene mucho respeto y admiración a goku para hacer eso) bueno cierren la boca y pónganse en marcha-al escuchar a tigresa los 4 furiosos salieron del estado de shock en el que se encontraban para hacer su demostración mientras goku observava el pie del salón del entrenamiento

Primero paso mantis luego mono, grulla,víbora y por ultimo tigresa todos golpearon una pared de mas de 30 metros de grueso, el equivalinte a 40 paredes pegadas, los 4 furiosos pegaron con todas sus fuerzas en la pared en distintos lugares logrando atravezarla un metro por lo menos, tigresa logro atravezarlo 2 metros y medio y ahora era el turno de shifu y este logro atravesarla por a lo mucho 5 metros, después de eso sudaban a gota gorda y jadeaban un poco por el esfuerzo que pusieron

S:y bien que opinas goku-un poco emocionado por la respuesta mientras que con goku

GK:(en serio eso es todo,después de todo son muy debiluchos)-GOKU¡- que, ha si deberas los felicito chicos al parecer sus la semilla incremento mucho sus poderes y tu shifu deberas me impresionas mejoraste mucho de un dia a otro(en realidad todos están igual que ayer pero bueno)si eso es todo creo que me voy-pero antes de levantarse lo detuvo shifu

S:creo que nos debes una demostración lo recuerdas?-con un tomo amble y de emoción

GK:oooh si es cierto me había olvidado por completo, bueno primero les enseñare mi velocidad de acuerdo?-los furiosos y shifu asintieron-pero antes aléjense hasta donde estaba yo, no quiero que salgan heridos

S:ya lo escucharon vamos a sentarnos al pie del salón-dicho esto se fueron a sentar en las escaleras-bien puedes empezar goku-dandole luz verde a goku

GK:bien-en eso empezó a tirar patadas que apenas podían ver como aspas de abanicos, también tiraba puñetazos al aire que apenas y se veian,mientras alrededor de goku empezaban a levantarse piedras que empezaban a girar en torno a el

Los demás veian atonitos como goku era tan rápido que apenas podían seguir sus movimientos y podían observar que el piso se abria en dirección donde tiraba cada golpe goku, realmente era muy rápido shifu sudaba frio y tigresa le asustaba tanta velocidad por parde du goku, goku duro unos 3 minutos tirando golpes y patadas en todas las direcciones hasta que se detuvo

GK:y bien que les pareció la muestra de velocidad-no estaba cansado,ni siquiera tenia una gota de sudor en la cara como si no hubiera hecho nada

Shifu fue el primero en levantarse y empezó a aplaudir con mucha alegría yy devoción , los 5 furiosos estaban un poco mas desencajados, jamás habían visto aplaudir a shifu lugo ellos también se levantaron para apludirle a goku

GK:gracias y ahora la prueba de fuerza-se dirigió hasta donde estaba aquella pared tan ancha

Los demás miraban atentamente lo que hacia goku hasta que mono decidió romper el silencio

M:no creo que pueda romper toda la pared hasta el otro lado-diciendo esto con un tono retador

S:la verdad es que oowgay logro romper solo 10 metros con toda su fuerza haci que tampoco creo que lo logre

T:esta seguro maestro…por lo que veo es capas de eso y mucho mas

S:sinceramente no lo se tigresa, solo observemos a ver que hace

GK:bien a qui vamos HYAAAAA-goku le pego con la palma de la mano abierta que al momento de tocar la pared la destruyo por completo y también destruyo la varda del palacio de jade el piso estaba hundido en forma de media luna en dirección a donde goku tiro el golpe mientras que alrededor se formaron unas enormes grietas

Todos estaban paralizados de la impresión hasta que shifu hablo

S:realmente eres impresionante jamás pensé que existiera alguien con ese poder como el tuyo eres un dios no hay dudo de ello verdad alumnos?

T:si estoy totalmente de acuerdo-con la boca que casi le llegaba al suelo

M:te debo mis galletas espera aquí ahora te las traigo

RESTO:es usted un ser magnifico goku

GK:basta de halagos me ponen muy incomodo, ya casi pasa una hora me tengo que ir volveré dentro de un año hasta luego amigos-se dispuso a volar pero algo lo detuvo, era la pata de tigresa

T:mira te puedo pedir un favor?

GK:claro por que no?

T:es…. quiero que le entregues esto a po por si lo vuelves a ver…si no buscalo por favor es importante para mi que lo lea-se sonrojo a tal grado que ni su pelaje anaranjado podía esconderlo mientras que esos ojos color ambar brillaban con mucha inocencia

GK:claro te prometo que se lo entregare no te preocupes-dijo esto con una sonrisa en que le provoco mucha confianza a tigresa

T:te lo agradesco mucho deberas por hacerme este favos gracias.

GK:bueno si no hay nada mas yo me retiro ADIOS-dicho esto se fue volando a toda velocidad

S:ese chico es muy especial tiene un corazón tan grande como el de po lo que me deja con mucha tranquilidad y por alguna razón me hace sentir seguro jejejeje(nos vemos dentro de un año goku)

Haci goku dejo el palacio de jade hasta dentro de un año

EN EL BOSQUE

P:uff que cansado es cocinar todo esto, espero que goku llegue pronto o empezare sin el-voltio al cielo y vio a goku aterrizar enseguida de el- ya era hora de que llegaras, iba a empezar sin ti jejeje

GK:bueno hay que comer, tengo mucha hambre-se sento junta a po y asi comiron todo lo que les cupo hasta que llego la tarde mientras ellos seguían platicando de sus anécdotas históricas,goku contaba sobre frezer,po sobre tailung y asi estuvieron hasta que oscureció y goku recordó entregarle el rollo que le dio tigresa

GK:aaaah ahora que me acuerdo esto te lo manda tu novia tigresa jejeje

P:QUE ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA-sonrojado a tope, tanto que parecía que sus cachetes brillaban la la luz de la noche

GK:lo que digas po, si me disculpas yo me voy a dormir buenas noches-se levanto y se acosto en una cama de hojas que había hecho una noche anterior

P:buenas noches goku ahora si me disculpas- se iba a levantar para ir a caminar por el bosque pero goku le llame-que pasa goku?

GK:se exactamente lo que dice esa carta y no por que la haya leído, si no por que se leer la mente de las personas y dejame decirte que lo que diga esa carta te motive mas a entrenar para defenderla y protegerla del mal de acuerdo.

P:de..de acuerdo ahora si me disculpas ire a leerla

GK:una cosa mas mañana empezara un entrenamiento arduo sin descanso por un año asi que aprovecha esta noche como tu ultimo descanso bueno?-po asintió con la cabeza un poco emocionado-ok buenas noches po

P:buenas noches goku-y salió corriendo hacia ningún lugar nomas que fuera adecuado y silencio para leer esa carta

EN EL PALACIO DE JADE

Esa misma noche en la cena grulla se le declaro a víbora en medio de todos, vivora le correspondió muy bien tanto que festejaron su relación con una pequeña fiesta mientras nuestra amiga felina estaba un poco nostálgica

T:estoy muy feliz de que ustedes dos estén juntos y espero tener esa misma suerte que ustedes pero en este momento no soy yo, sino ustedes asi que diviértanse

GyV:gracias no sabes lo feliz que nos pone escuchar eso de ti

Todo era perfecto esa noche, shifu les dio el permiso de compartir la misma habitación de ahora en adelante asi que se fueron a dormir menos víbora que vio sentada a tigresa en la ventana que topaba al final del pasillo un poco nostálgica

V:que ocurre tigresa? Te sientes bien?

T:es…es el-empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos mientras seguía mirando hacia el valle

V:el vendrá por ti no pierdas la esparanza, el realmente te ama mas que a nada en este mundo

T:-voltea a ver a víbora con un poco de tristeza-tu crees eso, ya han pasado 3 dias, a lo mejor se olvido de mi-poniendo su cara un poco mas triste

V:sabes es curioso…yo pensaba lo mismo de grulla…decía que el jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo..pense que jamás tendría la oportunidad de abrazarlo y besarlo…pero mirame, esta noche ha sido increíble, fue como un sueño, por eso te digo que el jamás te olvidara y por la cara que pusiste cuando leiste esa carta me di cuenta que el te ama demasiado

T:-sonrio y sus ojos anaranjados brillaban como esferas de de luz ante la luz de la luna-sabes tienes razón y ahora que lea la carta que le envie espero que vuelva antes de ese tiempo,yo siempre lo esperare

V:que bueno que te mejores, ahora si me disculpas yo y grulla trataremos de hacer niños jejeje

T:VIBORAAAAAA¡-se sonrojo mucho y se avergonzó e incomodo por lo que dijo su amiga lujuriosa

V:queeee? Admítelo tu deseas hacer lo mismo con po-dandole una mirada y sonrisa picarona

T:VIIIIBORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡-esta vez no pudo ocultar su sonrojo que se notaba al rojo vivo

V:eeehh ya me voy-y salió rápido del pasillo y se metió en el cuarto de grulla

T:(niños no seria mala idea ehh po?...no sabes cuanto te amo y te deseo como mi macho…pero que estoy pensando)aaaachhh mejor me voy a dormir antes de que empieze a pensar en sucio

Esa noche solo se escucharon gemidos de placer y ruidos bruscos en el cuarto de grulla


	5. 6 meses despues, la boda, la sorpresa

EN EL BOSQUE

Estaba ameneciendo en aquel bosque un poco destruido por lo que había pasado el dia anterior, sin embargo había una sensación de calidez que emanaba junto con los rayos del sol que poco a poco cubrían a quel lugar, el guerrero dragon ya se había despertado de su corto sueño, durrmio como 5 horas por que ese sentimiento de amor lo invadía e interrumpía su sueño

FLASBACK

P:bueno este lugar parece adecuado para leer esta carta de tigresa-destapo el rollo y empezó a leer la carta

Hola po, necesito decirte de una buena vez que es lo que realmente siento por ti…aunque debo admitirlo, no es mi naturaleza expresar lo que siento o quizás si…..bueno solo quiero decirte que te extraño mucho y que te quiero mas que a nadie en este mundo…..no se como sobreviviré sin ti…recuerdo que tu fuiste el único que se preocupo en rescatarme de el palacio de la maestra pez cuando me tenia encerrada, también cuando crei que ese dragon te había asesinado sentí que mi corazón de hierro empezada a romperse pedazo por pedazo en ese momento supe lo que es el miedo…..el miedo a perder a alguien que….amas, lo que quiero que sepas es que yo te amo con todo mi corazón y si tu no sientes lo mismo, entenderé tus motivos….despues de todo yo fui muy insesible contigo todo este tiempo….la gente tiene razón cuando dice que no valoramos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos…bueno eso es todo po, espero verte pronto y por favor no me odies por lo que te acabo de decir , adiós con amor tigresa.

P:…tigresa….yo….tambien te amo y pronto ire a visitarte-volteo a ver al cielo mientras empezaban a resbalarse lagrimas por sus mejillas-prometo…..prometo que me vovere mas fuerte para no dejar que nada te pase….lo prometo-se levanto de donde estaba mientras seguía un sendero de arboles hasta que llego a donde estaba goku y lo miro por un momento y sonrio-ahora comprendo goku….comprendo por que eres tan fuerte…tu entrenas no para ser el mejor….sino para proteger a tu familia….no te decepcionare y hare todo lo que este a mi alcanze para ser tan fuerte como tu-se acosto a un lado de goku y se quedo dormido con una sonrisa de esperanza

FIN DE FLASBACK

Po empezó a despertarse mientras la luz del sol irradiaba desde el horizonte, era un bonito amanecer, po empezó a estirarse y a calentar un poco mientras goku también despertada y hacia lo mismo que po

GK:listo para tu entrenamiento po?

P:estoy mas que listo-con una sonrisa confiada

GK:que bueno que digas eso por que-goku no termino de hablar por que sintió la pata de po en su hombro-que pasa po?

P:antes de empezar, gracias por entrenarme amigo y creo que me has enseñado mas de lo que imaginas en estos 4 dias,no se como podre pagártelo-goku volteo a ver a po a la cara y le ssonrio mientras cerraba los ojos

GK:se como podras pagármelo-po hiba a hablar pero lo detuvo con un ademan para que callara-esos amigos tuyos son muy especiales y esa tigre te ama con todo su corazón, solo prométeme que no dejaras que nada malo les pase de acuerdo?, esa es la manera en la que me vas a pagar este favor, defendiendo al mundo

P:te lo prometo…..

GK:bien te dare un intenso entrenamiento de un año, los primeros 6 meses vamos a trabajar en tu condición y los otros 6 meses te enseñare técnicas como detectar el ki, volar, la teletransportacion y todas las que se me de acuerdo?

P:barbaro-se notaba muy emocionado y feliz-empecemos-con una risa y el ceño fruncido

GK:antes que nada dime…..esa carta te ha motivado a seguir el entrenamiento o te crees que te dara problemas para entrenar?, es muy importante que me digas para saber a que ritmo llevar el entrenamiento contigo

P:veras solo te dire que ya halle mi motivación para volverme mas fuerte

GK:ooooh ya veo tigresa te esta pidiendo hijos ehhh?-expresando un gesto picaron en su cara

P:QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-estaba muy sonrojado sentía como le hervían las mejillas

GK:jajajajajaja, tranquilo solo bromeaba, bueno dejémonos de juegos, hay que empezar a bailar-mientras se ponía en su pose de combate y le tirada una mirada desafiante a po

P:-controlandose y poniéndose en pose de batalla-pues bailemos-mientras miraba con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido a goku

Y asi empezó una batalla con patadas y golpes mientras que con cada impacto se asia una onda de expansión que dejaba huecos en el suelo y tumbaba arboles como si fueran piezas de domino, goku redujo su ki a 15000 para no ser injusto con po mientras que el ki de po era de 5000 ya que no sabia controlarlo muy bien pero hacia todo lo posible por mantenerle el ritmo a goku, empazaba a jadear mientras reducia la intensidad de sus golpes hasta que se dejo caer al suelo

P:uuuuufffff estoy agotado ya no puedo mas-mientras respiraba agitado se levanto hasta quedar sentado

GK:-goku también se detuvo y se empezó ha acercar a po con una cara seria y cuando estuvo junto a el empeso a hablar con intención de volver hacer enojar a po-me decepcionas y asi piensas defender a esos debiluchos en especial a ella

P:-po voltio a ver de jalon a goku mientras se levanto de golpazo y empezaron a temblarle las manos-que has dicho

GK:(mierda esto se pondrá feo mejor elevo mi ki ha 100000 por si las dudas)dije que si que tal si alguien ataca a tus amigos y los mata y tortura a tu amada tigresita, te vas a quedar ahí tirado en el suelo diciendo-goku arremedo a po de manera burlona-huuyyy creo que ya me canse no puedo mas, mátenme huyyy si huyyy si

P:BASTA¡-otraves empezó ser rodeado por el aura verde pero esta vez no se desvaneció, po logro controlar el ki esta ves mientras aumento hasta los 50000 siendo este su máximo poder-NUNCA VUELVAS…A DECIR…ESOOOOOOOOO¡

GK:(genial ha logrado controlar su ki y su máximo poder es de 50000 , impresionante es incluso mas fuerte que krillin)bueno pues ven y demuéstrame la contrario-poniendose en guardia esperando un ataque de po

P:tu lo has pedido-dio un salto muy rápido mientras la tierra empezaba a abrirse y dejaba ver una interminable caída a la oscuridad-TOMA ESTOOOOOO¡le dio un puñetazo que goku desbio con su antebrazo causando una onda expansiva que hizo que salieran volando arboles y piedras del lugar

GK:(impresionante tiene un poder muy elevado, era mas de lo que esperaba de el)eso es todo lo que tienes debilucho jejejeje

P:AHORA VERAAAAS¡-se empezaron a elevar por los cielos mientras intercambiaban patadas y golpes que provocaban ondas de choque que hacia que las nubes se abrieran a los lados con cada impacto de aquella pelea que se librada entre esos dos guerreros poderosos

EN EL PALACIO DE JADE

S:que será eso... será goku-mientras volteaba a ver al cielo en la dirección donde se encontraban goku y po peleando, las nubes salian disparadas hacia los lados como si hubiera mucho viento en ese lugar

Los 5 furiosos también obsevavan junto con shifu un poco preocupados por lo que estuviera pasando

T:maestro….sera….

S:no lo se, solo queda horar por que no este pasando nada malo

T:entiendo….(po espero que estes bien no se que haría si te llegara a perder)

CON PO Y GOKU

Tenían mas de 5 minutos suspendidos en el aire mientras seguían intercambiando patadas y golpes sin lograr conectar ni un solo golpe hasta que goku vio un hecho en la defensa de po y le lanzo una patada que lo regreo al suelo mientras seguía moviéndose por el impacto dejando un rastro de tierra movida alrededor de donde el seguía arrastrándose hasta que se detuvo al chocar con una piedra que se rajo y levanto una nube de tierra que cubrió parte del lugar

GK(mierda creo que me pase mejor voy a ver que paso, ojala no lo haya herido de gravedad o me vere forzado a hacer trampa dándole una semilla del ermitaño)-aterrizo enseguida de la nube de tierra hasta que se disipo dejando ver a po con un poco de sangre en el ocico y unas heridas menores en el cuerpo-po estas bien?

P:de hecho estoy mejor que nunca jejeje(toz)aaahg creo que mi cuerpo esta apunto de explotar jejejeje- y antes de decir algo se desmayo pero antes de caer goku lo agarro y se lo subió al hombro derecho

GK:jejeje cada dia me impresionas mas po jamás crei que tuvieras tanto poder, pero no por eso voy a consentirte jejeje-recosto a po en la cama de hojas y goku se fue a entrenar hasta que cayera la noche

EN EL PALACIO DE JADE

Tigresa estaba meditanto en el árbol de durazno sagrado, esta tan concentrada que no oyo a su amiga vivora pararse junto a ella hasta que hablo

V:tigresa

T:-tigresa dio un salto poniéndose en pose de batalla hasta que vio a víbora con los ojos abiertos y con un poco de miedo, entonces bajo la guardia y decidió hablar-que quieres vivora?

V:tigresa no le he contado esto a nadie mas que a ti anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida-mientras empezaba a sonreir recordando lo que paso anoche

T:-tigresa con su cara seria decidió hablar-y que tiene que ver conmigo?

V:nomas decidi hablar con alguien sobre esto y supe que tu eras la indicada asi que

T:asi que que?

V:mira te contare todo lo que paso anoche después de que me despedi de ti

Y víbora le conto todo, desde cada beso que se dieron ella y grulla, hasta lo mas intimo que era un poco cochino mientras que las mejillas de tigresa estaban que ardían y el color rojo se le cubrió toda la cara

T:vi….vibo..ra por que me cuentas todo eso? Me haces sentir muy incomoda-decia esto mientras se quería echar a corren en 4 patas de ese lugar pero víbora la detuvo

V:te cuento esto por que cuando po llegue de su entrenamiento y quieran tener bebes como nosotros quiero que me cuentes todo asi como yo te lo conte todo ati de acuerdo-decia con una risa picarona y un gesto picaro

T:VIIIIIIBORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡-estaba que se desmayaba de lo molesta y avergonzada que estaba hasta que víbora le tomo el hombro para que volteara a verla

V:jajajajaja deberias ver tu cara , bueno eso no importa, lo que realmente quería preguntarte esque si querías ser la dama de honor?

T:-se relajo un poco pero todavía seguía sonrojada-da…dama de honor?

V:si esque dentro de 6 meses yo y grulla nos casaremos y nos iremos del templo a empezar una nueva vida como una familia

T:enserio se iran del palacio de jade? Pero que pasara con los 5 furiosos?…..ya han ablado de esto con shifu?...les dio el permiso de retirarse de la academia?

V:si d hecho hace un raato hablamos de esto con el aunque no le gusto mucho la idea sedio a darnos su bendición y nos dijo que si esa era nuestra decisión…pues bien ello respetaba, pero en fin ya llegaran nuevos alumnos que nos reemplazaran

T:yo…entiendo aunque no será lo mismo sin ustedes…..pero bueno acepto ser la dama de honor, pero una cosa si te digo eeh, yo no voy a usar vestido con moños ni nada por el estilo

V:ya había pensado en eso por eso diseñe un atuendo hecho para ti-mientras miraba a tigresa a los ojos con cierta malicia

T:y…..cucual es ese atuendo ehh?

V:estará listo dentro de un mes…..bueno me voy a dormir…..grulla me esta esperando jejeje…. Hasta mañana- y salió a toda velocidad hacia el area de cuartos

T:ha…..asta mañana-tigresa se quedo pensando en lo que había dicho su amiga-(casarme, tener hijos y tener una vida normal fuera de peligro…..sera buena idea eso…..quizas deba pensarlo pero por ahora me ira a dormir)-se levanto y se fue a dormir.

6 MESES DESPUES

¿?=bueno lo conseguimos tenemos los pederes del golem ahora somos 50 veces mas fuertes y veloces , ya podemos ejecutar nuestro plan?

2¿?:noooo gato estúpido, aun tenemos que encontrar el otro golem para poder tener el poder de la oscuridad ymatar a ese panda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos jajajajajajajajaja

¿?:lo que digas pájaro de mier…. Olvidalo con este poder tardaremos 6 meses en hayar el otro golem asi que ya no necesitamos a estos asquerosos lobos

2¿?:y que planeas hacer con ellos? Oooh creo que se me acaba de ocurrir algo

¿?:me gusta como piensas…yo también pienso en matarlos y asi deshacernos de ellos sin molestias, jajajajaja

Mientras platicaban se les acerco un lobo blanco un poco musculoso y con una katana en la espalda mientras que sus ojos eran azules

Raiden:señor leito(un águila de 2 metros de altura un poco musculoso),señor yori(el leopardo idéntico a tailung) tenemos noticias sobre el otro golem, ya tenemos la ubicación exacta, solo necesitamos su verficacion para proceder a las tierras de japon

L:mmmmm….bueno partimos mañana prepara a tu manada para salir temprano entendido-Raiden iba a salir corriendo pero lo detuvo-escucha raiden necesito que vayas al palacio de jade y entregues este rollo a shifu en persona y después te quedaras a vivir ahí y empezaras una nueva vida….sales esta misma noche entendido?

R:si señor ahora mismo les avisare y me ire al valle de la paz- y se fue corriendo de la habitación donde estaban leito y yori

Y:por que hiciste eso pájaro idiota….

L:mas respeto gato pulgoso, lo hice por que el me sirvió fielmente durante 10 años, por eso dejare que empieze una nueva vida…digamos que es una segunda oportunidad para empezar de cero

Y:mmmmm…..ya veo entonces respeto tu decisión, yo solo quiero matar a ese bastardo que mato a mi hermano…..Tai Lung, después no se que hare, el tiempo lo dira

Y después de la partida de raiden leito y yori masacraron a toda la manada de lobos y se pusieron en camino hacia japon para encontrar el otro golem y obtener el poder definitivo

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE

Po se había vuelto mas musculoso, su panza había desaparecido y ahora se le veía un poco levantada mientras se le veía el abdomen ligeramente marcado y había crecido un poco de hecho pasaba a goku por 6 centimetros mas o menos, total era alguien completamente nuevo ahora tenia pinta de un verdadero guerrero, estaba peleando con goku, este estaba en su fase normal aunque en algunas veces se veía forzado a usar el kaioken, pero eran raras las veces que lo hacia, estaban suspendidos en el aire dándose golpes y patadas mientras que los impactos disparaban rayos a los lados y el aire giraba alrededor de ellos como si fueran un huracán de rayos, estuvieron peleando por una hora, el ki de goku y el de po se mesclaban formando un ying yang, el color del ki de po era verde con destellos azules mientras que el de goku era dorado con destellos azules, estuvieron asi hasta que desidieron parar y descansar

P:este entrenamiento ha sido increíblemente barbarooo-decia mientras tiraba golpes al aire, podía haber cambiado por fuera pero por dentro conservava parte del antiguo po solo que ahora era mucho mas maduro, se tomaba las cosas mas enserio-

GK:jajaja es bueno saber que todavía conservas algo del viejo po-dijo goku recostándose entre las hierbas, po le imito y se pusieron a platicar

P:jamás crei que obtendría este poder, es decir mirame, y todo gracias a ti goku eres el mejor maestro que jamás tendre-se sento para ver a goku

GK:gracias-tambien se sento-pero esto no termina aun, falta enseñarte mis 3 mejores técnicas y eso tomara el resto del año- rascando su barbilla y poniendo una cara de felicidad-pero aun asi debo decirte que estoy orgulloso de haberte instruido como alumno y amigo, es decir eras un panda flojo, perezoso y con un ki de 100

P:siiii ya entendí-cruzandose de brazos y poniendo una leve cara de enfado

GK:este…bueno, pero ahora mirate tienes una figura atlética, eres mas responsable y tu poder de pelea rebasa incluso el del mismísimo freecer y eso que la primera ves casi no la contaba-goku decidió emitir el resto para no recordar la muerte de su mejor amigo krillin-oye no quieres ir a visitar a tus amigos en el palacio de jade, es decir han pasado 6 meses desde que no sabemos nada de ellos que dices?- goku estaba un poco agitado por usar el kaioken aumentado 50 veces ya que entrenara lo que entreanara si usaba el kaioken su cuerpo no podría manejar tanta energía comprimida y terminaría saliendo herido, esa era la desventaja del kaioken según kayosama ,su ropa estaba un poco rota por los entrenamientos con po y po tenia cortadas que ni su pelaje lograba tapar-

P:se levanto emocionado pero a la vez un poco adolorido por que su cuerpo estaba cortado, golpeado y para colmo había usado todo su ki en ese entrenamiento-oye goku, no crees que deberíamos esperar a mañana(toz) aaaghh, esque me siento cansado por este entrenamiento aunque no sabes lo emocionado que estoy por ir a ver a lo shifu

GK:-a diferencia de po goku estaba herido pero no cansado aunque si le dolia bastante el cuerpo-bueno eso tiene solución amiguito mira, saco de una bolsa grande y rechoncha dos semillas del ermitaño

P:goku espera dijiste que las usaríamos en caso de extrema urgencia y este no es uno de esos casos-decia en un tono frio como tigresa al momento de dar una orden

GK:y lo es esa tigre se ha de morir por verte jejejeje asi que comela y vámonos anda-le lanzo una semilla a po y este la atrapo

P:(el tiene razón me muero por ver a tigresa, estaba esperando el dia en que la pudiera ver y besarla y abrasarla, claro después de una cachetada que ni goku podría esquivar o retener)esta bien goku-comio la semilla y goku también comio la suya(recuerden que goku se hacia mas fuerte después de cada batalla que tuviera asi que digamos ya estaba al nivel del super sayayin 4 pero si se convertía en el super sayayin 3, espero me entiendan, bueno seguimos)-entonces vamos goku

GK:bueno apresúrate , ojala puedas seguirme el paso jejeje-riendo de forma retadora

P:aaah con que esas tenemos eh, oues bien preparate a sentir el trueno-y asi los 2 volaban mientras que el agua del mar se levantada formando una media luna alrededor de ellos por velocidad con la que lo hacían.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ

Los dos furiosos se preparaban para el mejor dia de su vida se estaban cambiando y alistándose en sus habitaciones.

T:algún dia tendras que pagarme este favor que te estoy haciendo vivora-decia muy molesta con los brazos cruzados

V:oooh vamos, te ves muy hermosa parece que la boda fuese tuya no mia, vamos animate y mirate en el espejo para que veas que no miento(ojala no lo rompa)

Tigresa camino muy a regañadientes hacia el espejo para poder verse con el vestido de dama de honor que vivora le diseño, era hermoso, era un vestido blanco de tirantes con un escote que dejaba ver un poco lo alsado del pecho blanco de tigresa ya que en seis meses se había desarrollado un poco mas, el vestido tenia bordado un dragon azul en el pecho, lo largo era hasta las rodillas dejando ver las piernas de una mujer atlética pero a la ves muy cuidada y llevaba un collar con una gema anaranjada que resaltaba en sus ojos y tenia una flor amarilla en su oreja izquierda

T:-dio un pequeño rugido-es horrendo, mejor hubiera venido en ropa interior

Víbora al ser una víbora tenia adornos blancos alrederor de todo su cuerpo y un pequeño velo en su cabeza

V:oooo vamos no seas asi, piensa que haci te veras el dia de tu boda cuando po vuelva

T:VIIIIIBORAAAA?-sonrojada a mas no poder

V:si esta bien me cayo…pero solo piénsalo-dijo con una ceja arqueda mirando de reojo a tigresa

Tigresa se fue a tigresalandia donde se imaginaba a ella y a po en el altar con todos sus amigos y los maestros sentados alrededor de ellos mientras que se daban al mismo tiempo el "si" y se besaban, se salió del trance al momento de escuchar gritar a víbora

V:tigresa ya es hora a tu posición-tigresa se fue a parar al lado izquierdo del altar con la sortija en las manos mientras miraba a mono de haciéndole señas de que se preparara, grulla estaba en el altar vistiendo un traje negro con un símbolo chino en la espalda color blanco que incluso le llegaba asta los tobillos, sono la música del ritual y entro vivora acompañada de unas cabras que sujetaban su largo velo, al llegar al altar se hiso el discurso por parte del maestro shifu que en este caso era el sacerdote,( puesto que asi lo dice la tradición china)

Se entregaron las sortijas, se besaron y todos se levantaron aplaudiento muy felices tirando flores por el camino por donde salian los recién casados acompañados de el resto de los furiosos y del maestro shifu a lo ultimo de ellos

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CIELO

P:mira goku ya casi llegamos, pero que están celebrando…..una boda de quien será?

GK:creo que tus dos amigos víbora y grulla hayaron su felicidad ya…..interesante, esque no saben de otra mas que mezclarse entre especies por aquí

P:QUUUEEEEEEEEE?-po no escucho lo ultimo que dijo goku, estaba muy impresionado de lo que escucho, quizo comprobar afilando la vista y se dio cuenta de que lo que dijo goku era verdad-no lo puedo creer…..enserio jamás crei que eso pasaría… bueno hay que apurarnos para felicitarlos vamos

GK:yo opino lo mismo

Y los dos mas poderosos de ese universo apresuraron su vuelo para llegar lo mas rápido posible

EN LA IGLESIA

T:maestro mire será goku el que viene haya a lo lejos?

Shifu also la mirada y vio que venían dos rayos de luz hacia su dirección uno color verde y otro color dorado

S:si ….ES GOKU¡-dijo en un tono de emoción y profunda felicidad al volver a ver aquel maestro mas fuerte del universo volver después de 6 meses-pero quien será el que viene con el?

T:alo mejor es el alumno del que nos estaba hablando

Todos voltearon a ver que habían aterrizado dos personas enfrente de la iglesia donde todos esperaban la despedida de luna de miel de grulla y vivora, sabían que era goku, pero quien era el otro sujeto?...se levanto una pequeña nube de polvo que nomas dejaba ver dos siluetas

T y S:(quien será el otro sujeto, se me hace conocido)

La nube desapareció un poco dejando ver a goku

GK:les traje una sorpresa, creo que les va a agradar mucho-goku expulso la tierra que quedada que tapada a la otra silueta

Todos estaban con la boca abierta y los ojos que se les salian al ver a un panda un alto, delgado con los musculos detalladamente marcados y unos ojos de color verde jade, algunos empezaron a llorar de la emoción y otros espataban en un estado de shock que parecía que estaban en un estado vegetal se hizo un silencio de 10 segundos hasta que el panda decio hablar

P:-levanto la vista para ver a los 5 furiosos, shifu y el maestro buey y cocodrilo-hola a todos EH VUELTO¡


	6. nos quedamos, cambio radical de tigresa

EN EL MEDIODIA EN LA IGLESIA DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ

Todo se volvió tenso derrepente, los recién casados dejaron de la ceremonia un lado y empezaron a caminar hacia donde estaba goku seguidos de el resto de los furiosos y de los maestros, se hizo presente un silencio incomodo en las afueras de la iglesia hasta que shifu decidió romper el silencio

S:gue…guerrero dragon?eres tu?-estaba impresionado de ver a po asi, tan delgado y musculoso, aparte un poco mas alto

El panda volteo haber a shifu con una mirada normal que hiso que shifu se sintiera un poco asustado, el panda decidió hablar

P:claaaro que soy yo maestro-en un instante cambio su cara seria a una de mucha felicidad-que no les agrado que los visitara?

Se volvió a crear un silencio de 10 segundos hasta que vivora solto el ramo de flores y grito

V: ES POOOOOOOOOOOOOO HA REGRESADOOOO¡-mientras se arrastraba a donde estaba y lo apretaba con mucha fuerza, los demás tardaron un poco en salir del trance y corrieron a donde estaba po, también el señor ping menos tigresa que prefirió caminar hasta el, todos lo abrazaron tan fuerte que por poco pensaron que caidria desmayado

P:mmmm..oigan…creoooo que es suficiente eeehg¡-todos se separaron de po y lo miraban con lagrimas en los ojos pero no de tristeza, sino de felicidad

GK:y que tal eeeeh? Sabia que les gustaría la sorpresa jeje-todos voltearon a ver a goku con cara de POR QUE NO NOS DIJISTE QUE ERA EL¡-oigan no me miren ami, yo pensaba contarles pero el decidió mantenerlo en secreto jeje

V:has cambiado mucho en 6 meses

M:si ahora pereces una escultura jeje

Ma:y que lo digas aparte que tu pansa desapareció

S:definitivamente, goku has cambiado mucho a po para bien y veo que le has mostrado esas técnicas…..impresionante-shifu se sentía muy feliz y orgulloso de que el guerrero dragon fuera su alumno

:tiene razón…estos 6 meses lo entrenaste muy bien, te felicito…eres un mejor maestro que yo lo admito

GK:oooh vamos no se pongan asi, solo le ayude un poco, el logro la mayoría por si solo-rascandose la cabeza con una gota de sudor resbalándose por su frente

Mientras shifu y goku platicaban de cómo po logro ser tan fuerte los recién casados mono y mantis hablaban con po

M:asi que goku te enseño a volar y ser tan rápido y duro como eel ehhh?... te envidio por tener al mejor maestro del universo

V:cállate mono…..oye po deberías nose-vibora miraba de reojo a tigresa que estaba cruzada de brazos esperando al amor de su vida

P:ooooh cierto ahora vuelvo chicos- y en un parpadeo estaba junto a tigresa, shifu abrió la boca a mas no poder por la velocidad de po, apenas y lo pudo distinguir, ni siquiera tigresa se dio cuenta que estaba enfrente de ella-ho…hola tigresa-dijo con una voz timida

T:HAAAAAYYYY ¡ -tigresa por instinto golpeo a po en la cara con sus 2 patas delanteras pero ni siquiera lo movio un poco solo se formo una columna de tierra detrás de el por el impacto

Shifu estaba muy impresionado, el golpe mas fuerte de tigresa que pudo haberle sacado volando la cabeza al antiguo po, no logro mover ni un milímetro al nuevo

P:hise algo malo? Por que estas enojada conmigo tigresa?-mirando a tigresa con una cara de confusion

T:-tigresa solo lo miro con mucho enojo ,se cruzo de brazos y se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a po mientras su cola azotaba con mucha fuerza el suelo

P:tigresa….yo…por que?

T: por que po?...por que me hiciste esto eeeh?-un poco enojada y triste

P:no entiendo…..

T:yo era radical no tenia sentimientos hacia nadie, gustaba ser asi, ser asi no me debilitaba, sino que me mantenía fuerte y hacia que mi mente se centrara solo en una cosa, el kung fu

P:lo siento si es mi culpa que te sientas asi pero sigo sin entender….perdonon

T:deja de hacer eso¡ que no lo entiendes¡….yo era asi hasta que llegaste tu, tu me hisiste ver al mundo con otros ojos, me hisiste ver que muchas veces no importaba nomas yo, sino los que me rodeaban,como se sentían, si podía ayudarlos o consolarlos, era tan molesto al principio, trataba de pensar igual, solo en mi, trataba de pensar en que no necesitaba amigos, solo mis habilidades, lo que hacia que me amargaba mas, pero…..-tigresa empeso a sollozar en tono bajo y agacho la cara para que po no viera los gestos que hacia-pero…tu….tu estabas ahí en esos momentos y tratabas de alegrarme y consolarme e incluso cuando cometi graves errores en mi vida, tu me rescatabas y me ayudabas a salir adelante eso me hacia sentir que dependía de ti, sin embargo…

P:-po la tomo de la mano y la apretó con mucha fuerza, se sentía muy dolido por cada palabra que decía tigresa pero no lo demostraba,puso su cara amable-lo siento….si te hise sentir asi….yo solo quería aserte sentir bien-iba soltar la mano de tigresa pero sintió que ella la apretaba con fuerza

T:sin embargo…también me asia sentir feliz y con una profunda alegría que hacia que esos sentimientos de amargura ,triztesa y enojo se esfumaran,me hacia sentir bien pensar que alguien estuviera a mi lado cuando mas lo necesitaba…..tu po

Po estaba muy impresionado, sintió que su el corazón volvia a latir,pero no solo el, la gente los maestros ,estaban con la boca abierta, shifu miraba aquella escena con los ojos como platos, iba a decir algo, pero algo lo detuvo, sintió que le posaron una mano en su hombro, voltio haber quie era y vio a goku sonriendo y con la otra mano haciendo la seña de que no hablara, shifu entendió todo en ese momento, no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que sonreir y saber que su discipula e hija adoptiva estuviera feliz de haber encontrado la felicidad y posiblemente la paz interior, shifu y goku miraban con atención mientras que se veía una sonrisa en sus labios

P:tigresa…yo

T:no po dejame terminar…tu fuiste el que le dio felicidad y luz a mi alma, al principio te odie pero Después de la derrota de tailung te vi como un maestro superior a mi y te ganaste mi respeto, pensé que eso seria lo único que te ganarías de mi…..pero me equivoque…..despues de nuestras aventuras en las misiones juntos te deje de ver como un compañero y te combertiste en mi mejor amigo y en quien mas podía confiar, ahí si, pensé que eso es lo mas lejos que podríamos llegar tu y yo….pero me volvi a equivocar, en nuestra misión de en gongmen cuando insistías en ir con nosotros, un miedo muy grande despertó en mi, no lo comprendi al principio hasta que sheng te disparo con ese cañon, sentí que mi corazón se hacia pedazos, mi volunta inquebrantable se hiso pedazos, mi duro corazón de hierro se hizo polvo, mi pasión sobre el kung fu se convirtió en una pesado tronco sobre mis hombros, cuando te vi en aquel tejado sentí que mi fuerza mi alma….mi corazón, volvían a funcionar dentro de mi, fue ahí donde comprendi que eras tu mi nueva motivación, mis ganas de vivir el sol dentro de mi que irradiaba mi alma, cuando sheng intento matarte por segunda vez sentí ese temor volver y te movi de aquel lugsr para evitar volver a sentir eso dentro de mi, cuando todo acabo….tu abrazo…en ese momento-tigresa trato de retener las lagrimas pero su cuerpo no la obedecía, debía dejarlo salir en ese momento, empezaron a resbalarse lagrimas por sus mejillas-en ese momento me sentí la persona mas feliz del mundo, estaba en chock, dentro de mi, mi corazón latia con mucha fuerza, sentía mariposas en mi estomago, sentí que me desmoronaría al sentir ese calido pelaje que rozaba con el mio-tigresaa sintió que sus lagrimas caian pero no le importo, sostenía la mano de po con mas fuerza

P:-po estaba en shock, todo lo que dijo ella,tigresa la mas radical,diciéndole eso y llorando era eso posible?...pues si que lo era-tigresa…yo….no sabia-poniendo una cara de asombro

T:sin embargo cuando te fuiste hace 6 meses esa frialdad volvió a mi, me volvi a sentir sola y triste…-tigresa empezó a llorar, sus sollozos le dolían el alma a po-po pensé que me habías olvidado, pensé que ya no volverias, estaba muy desesperada y ahora que te veo, se que no me abandonaste y volviste, víbora decía que volverias, pero yo no quería aceptarlo, no quería aceptar que te fuiste y preferí pensar en que me abandonaste, eso me hiso mucho daño, sin embargo pude controlarlo y seguir con la misma vida que me amargaba, po te digo esto por que significas mucho para mi, mas que el kung fu, mas que un mejor amigo, mas que nada en este mundo-tigresa lloro con mas fuerza y se abrazo del cuerpo musculoso de po que ahora si podía rodearlo con sus brazos y empeso a llorar en el pecho de el- po, creo que soy una tonta en pensar que tu se fijara en alguien como yo, una amargada, triste y fea tigre, pero por lo menos disfrutare de abrazarte una vez mas con todo mi amor-tigresa abrazo con mas fuerza a po

Todos se sentían mal y felices a la vez de estar con sus seres queridos el resto de los furiosos estaban impresionados y un poco tristes por su amiga felina, shifu sintió un nudo en la garganta, no pudo mas, ver a su hija adoptiva asi de triste le partia el alma y sintió que las lagrimas se resbalaban de sus ojos, goku noto esto y decidió consolarlo

GK:tranquilo amigo el la ama tanto como ella a el, jamás le diría que no, daría todo por que ella, de hecho ellos dos son muy especiales puesto que comparten algo en común aparte de su pasión por el kun fu

Shifu volteo a ver a goku mientras que este le dedicaba un enorme sonrisa que le hacia recordar a shifu cuando lo ayudaba en sus momentos de desesperación, shifu se seco las lagrimas de su cara y volteo a mirar a goku con cara de de pregunta

S:y… que es eso que los hace tan especiales

GK:su motivación

goku sonrio y cerro sus ojos dándole a entender a shifu lo que quería decir, shifu tardo en entender a lo que goku se refería y rio por lo bajo y sintió que felicidad y su paz interior estaban de vuelta

S:gracias goku

GK:por que shifu?-goku entendía lo que shifu quería decir pero quería escucharlo de su boca

S:por ser un buen amigo y ayudarme a comprender que por mas grande que sea el problema siempre hay un rayo de esperanza que te hace seguir adelante, o en mi caso hacerte entender el verdadero significado de la vida

GK:y que vendría siendo eso mi pequeño amigo?

S:tu sabes de lo que hablo

Y asi goku y shifu sonreían mas que antes y siguieron viendo aquella escena

P:-estaba muy feliz por dentro de que el amor de su vida le correspondiera-tigresa…..yo, o que diablos-po tomo suavemente a tigresa de la barbilla y vio que sus ojos estaban llenos de agua mientras brillaban de una manera que reflejaba la inocencia de un niño, seco sus lagrimas con sus dedos y la miro con esos ojos verdes tan profundos como reflejo de su felicidad, observo detalladamente a tigresa sus rallones negros en sus mejillas, el rombo semicircular de su cabeza, el pelaje blanco de su ocico hasta sus orejas, sus bigotes perfectamente simetricos y por ultimo esos ojos color ambar como una llama latente, se agacho hasta quedar muy cerca de ella-tu no eres fea, tu belleza es única como el amor que siento por ti

T:pp..po que es lo que haces-decia un con la voz entrecortada y un poco temblorosa, sonrojada al a tal grado que si le echaban agua en la cara esta se secaría antes de tocarla, sentía que su corazón latia a mil por segundo, sentía su latido hasta en sus garras, sentía que le hacían cosquillas en el estomago, no daba crédito a lo que le estaba pasando

Po tomo de la cintura a tigresa y la also del suelo hasta quedar frente a frente rozando sus narices

P:lo que debi haber hecho desde antes de irme-la acerco lentamente hasta que sus labios se tocaron y empezaron a moverse chocando los unos con los otros y finalmente se transformo en un beso que duro 15 segundos hasta que se separon jadeando un poco por la falta de aire-yo jamás te voy a abandonar tigresa…yo también siento lo mismo por ti….por ti hago esto…..tu tambien eres mi motivación….tu eres mi pilar si tu te vas, se derrumbara todo dentro de mi, te prometo que te cuidare y jamás dejare que alguien te lastime entendido?

T:lo…lo prometes?-mirando a po con los ojos brillosos y con un poco de lagrimas

P:-po no respondió y la beso con mas intensidad que con la que lo había hecho antes-eso te responde la duda?-mirando con una sonrisa a tigresa

T:siii-abrazo a po con toda su fuerza y seguía llorando pero no de tristeza, sino de felicidad de haber sido correspondida por po

Todos tenían la boca abierta excepto shifu, goku y víbora que sabían que lo comprendían aquello que estaba pasando con esos 2 y en lugar de eso sonreían y se sentían muy felices por ellos

Todo estaba muy silencioso hasta que víbora volteo a ver a grulla lo beso y le hiso un gesto que hiso que el también comprendiera lo que estaba pasando y decidieron hablar

V:BIEN TODOS PONGAN ATENCION POR FAVOR¡-todo la gente incluyendo los maestros los furiosos,shifu,goku, po y tigresa que seguían abrazados mientras que tigresa tenia recargada su cabeza en el pecho de po y con su cola los enroscaba a ambos,mientras que po rodeaba a tigresa con su brazo izquierdo por la espalda a tigresa y con el derecho por el enfrente

G:AL PARECER HOY CELEBRAMOS NO NOMAS NUESTRA BODA SINO DOS COSAS MAS

La gente no entendía lo que quería decir grulla y empezaban a murmurar entre ellos hasta que víbora decidió hablar

V:TAMBIEN CELEBRAMOS EL REGRESO DE EL GUERRERO DRAGON-señalo a po con su cola mientras que la gente se volteaba a ver a po

P yT:hay por favor que no lo digan- miraban a grulla y víbora que los miraban con una sonrisa malévola-hay lo van hacer

G:Y…EL NUEVO AMOR QUE ACABA DE NACER ENTRE EL Y LA MAESTRA DE KUNG FU MAS FUERTE DE TODA CHINA…TIGRESAAAAAAAAAA¡-señalo a tigresa que estaba roja como tomate mientras que solo sonreía al ver a su amada tan incomoda

La gente entendió y no hiso mas que empezar a gritar y aplaudir con mucha devoción y felicidad mientras les lanzaban flores a víbora y grulla, los recién casados, y a po y tigresa, los mejores guerreros de toda china puesto que no notaban que goku estaba ahí presente

GK:mmmmmm…..rayos, que no se dan cuenta que yo estoy aquí-se cruzo de brazos e hiso un puchero como niño chiquito

Shifu no pudo evitar mas que reírse de la actitud de goku

S:jajajajaja hay goku deberas eres único mientras se paro en su baston regalado por oowgay y poso su pata en el hombro de goku, goku sonrio y bajo sus brazos

GK:-dio un pequeño suspiro volteo a ver a víbora y grulla, verlos felices por haberse casado,a po y tigrea besándose y abrasandose en un tejado alejado de la iglesia para que según ellos nadie los viera, volteo a ver a la gente que aplaudían y brincaban lanzándole flores a los recién casados todo eso lo puso muy feliz, sonrio y dijo-sabes amigo jamás me paso por la mente que pasaría tan buenos momentos al momento de viajar en el tiempo solo quería entrenar para volverme mas fuerte, y lo logre gracias a po, pero también logre hacer grande amigos…ustedes….y todo por un accidente

S:-shifu volteo a ver a goku con una sonrisa y dijo-los accidentes no existen amigo, lo que pasa es parte de nuestra vida para hacernos reflexionar de nuestros errores y también para aprender que nunca es tarde para arreglarlos

Goku volteo a ver a shifu con una sonrisa y se dispusieron a caminar hacia los recién casados para felicitarlos y despedirlos a su luna de miel

MIENTRAS TANTO CON PO Y TIGRESA

Se estaban dando un abrazo y beso (tierno, no apasionado)que demostraba el gran amor que había entre ellos, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, tigresa se recardo en una pequeña barda que había en el tejado mientras que po se recostó para ver el atardecer

T:no sabes las ganas que teina de que volvieras a estar a mi lado po-dijo mirando tímidamente a po hasta que reconoció al nuevo po, no se había cuenta hasta ahora que estaba feliz y tranquila de estar con el primer y único amor de su vida-woooww po¡, has cambiado mucho ahora te pareces mas a goku, ese entrenamiento debió ser muy duro cierto? Y todo esto por mi….te amo tanto po-tigresa se acosto enseguida de po y lo abrazo (como lo haría una esposa después de….ya saben de lo que hablo)subió su pierna al abdomen de po

P:y que lo digas preciosa….fue el peor entrenamiento que jamás volveré a recibir, aveces durábamos una semana sin comer, solo entrenamiento y entrenamiento por días y noches- a po se le erizo el pelaje de solo haberlo recordado-pero bueno gracias a eso me he vuelto mas fuerte-po tampoco noto que tigresa usaba un hermoso vestido blanco-tigresa…tu estas usando un vestido?-po se cento y miro a tigresa con una sonrisa

T:-tigresa se levanto sonrojada, del color de un tomate y golpeo a po en el hombro, que por tener el ki en 100 le dolio un poco el golpe

P:aaauchhh-miro a tigresa roja como tomate tratando de poner una cara seria pero por mas que tratara no podía-sabes me encanta tu forma de ser, te amo, eres única preciosa

T:po… que dijis-no pudo terminar por que po la beso apasionadamente, ella quería poner su cara seria pero por mas que trato no pudo y se dejo llevar por el beso de po mientras que empezó a emitir un sonido que no recordaba tener desde pequeña

Po se separo del beso mirando de manera divertida a tigresa mientras seguía emitiendo ese enternecedor sonido

P:tigresa….estas ronroneando?jjijijijiji-po empezó a reir por lo bajo y volvió a abrazar a tigresa, que aumento mas su ronroneo

T:po…yo…no ssse de quque hablas-decia un poco avergonzada por el sonido inconsiente que emitia tigresa

P:te amo….amo a la hembra mas bella del mundo…..y sabes que? Adoro que ronrones es encantador…hazlo para mi-po volvió a besar a tigresa que la tomo por sorpresa

T:bu..bue-pero po la interrumpió con el beso mas apasionado que alguien podía recibir, cerro los ojos y empezó a ronronear mas fuerte que antes y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a po

Ambos se separaron jadeantes y se miraron a los ojos

T:po tu me amas?-diciendo con voz timida

P:tigresa yo te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, daría todo por protegerte y tenerte a mi lado

T: entonces prométeme que nunca me haras daño y que tampoco me abandonaras-dijo poniendo su pata a centímetros de la cara de po alzando una garra, casi dando a entender que era su única condición

P:-el beso su garra y dijo-lo prometo preciosa anda vamos a despedir a grulla y vivora que ya están por irse-

T:de acuerdo- se levanto y se hiba preparar para correr pero la detuvo elbrazo de po que rodeo su cintura sujetándola con fuerza-po…que haces?-un poco sonrojada

P:déjamelo a mi preciosa-po brinco con tanta fuerza que la casa donde estaban parados se destruyo por completo iba a una velocidad impresionante, tigresa cerro los ojos y abrazo a po con fuerza puesto que el viento la golpeaba en todo el cuerpo con mucha fuerza, todo duro un segundo, cuando abrió los ojos estaba enseguida de shifu y goku junto con el resto de los furiosos, shifu tenia lo boca abierta

S:(realmente po es incluso superior a cualquier ser existente en este planeta)veo que también vienen a despedirse de ellos ya que volverán dentro de una semana por sus pertenencias

T:queee?...-tigresa estaba un poco mareada por lo rápido que se movio

P:asi es maestro venimos a despedirnos jeje, será una larga semana sin ellos jejeje-

GK:ejeeem, po creo que olvidas algo-goku volteo a ver a po con una ceja arqueada

Po no entendió hasta que capto que quería decir goku, miro a tigresa que estaba recuperando el sentido y luego volvió a voltiar a ver hacia donde estaba goku con una cara de tristeza y desanimo

P:siii goku ya lo se-dijo agachando un poco la mirada

Shifu y tigresa notaron esto pero shifu fue el único en entenderlo y también entristeció un poco pero decidió no decir nada, tigresa que vio a goku un poco triste por po, a shifu triste y a po con la miraba baja y mas triste y desanimado no decidió quedarse con la duda y hablo

T:me eh perdido algo? Que es lo que pasa po?

P:veras tigresa recuerdas que me iba a ir a entrenar por 5 años solo

T:si lo recuerdo pero no entiendo que es lo que quieres decir-empezo a alterarse un poco

P:pues gracias a goku ese entrenamiento de 5 años se redujo a uno, pero solo han pasado 6 meses, entiendes lo que te quiero decir

A tigresa le cayo la razón de chispazo como un balde de agua fría

T:pero eso no importa, tu ya eres muy fuerte, ya no necesitas entrenar, ya no necesitas irte cierto?-tigresa se abrazo del brazo de po con toda su fuerza, no quería que el se volviera a ir dejándola sola de nuevo y menos ahora que los dos estaban entrelazados sentimentalmente

Po dio un suspiro y voltio a ver a tigresa que estaba aferrada muy bien a su brazo

P:tigresa…..debes de entender que me tengo que ir a entrenar otros 6 meses, pero no será para siempre solo 6 meses

S:tigresa po tiene razón no es para siempre, solo son 6 meses mas-aunque shifu quería hacerla entrar en razón sabia como era ella, no lo dejaría irse de nuevo, para ser cuerdos, tendrían que arrancarle el brazo a po para poder separarla de el

T:NOOOOOO¡ NOOOO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS ME PROMETISTE QUE NO ME ABANDONARIAS DE NUEVO¡-tigresa abrazo con toda su fuerza el brazo de po y empezó a llorar muy fuerte, se escuchaba el eco de su llanto por todo el valle de la paz

Todos incluyendo a víbora y grulla que estaban por subirse al carruaje de luna de miel se dieron cuenta de esto y fueron hacia donde estaba ella

V:tigresa que te pasa? Que tienes?

T:es po¡….. el quiere abandonarme de nuevo-tigresa se enrosco con sus patas a po y su cola al torso de este

Po suspiro mas triste de lo que ya estaba antes

P:preciosa no hagas esto mas difícil por favor-sobando con su otra mano la cabeza y espalda de tigresa

S:el tiene razón tigresa, debes entender que debe terminar su entrenamiento-otra ves sentía ese nudo en la garganta, le dolia ver asi a su hija adoptiva

T:YO NO QUIERO ENTENDER MAESTRO¡…..no quiero dejar irse a mi razón de ser, mi felicidad que no pude tener durante 20 años-decia tigresa con los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras lagrimas y lagrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas

V:amiga… se que es difícil pero debes entender

Goku miraba la escena con su cara entre seria y normal, como cuando estaba pensando

Po con un rápido movimiento se quito a tigresa del brazo y la dejo abrazada a un árbol que estaba a unos 10 centimetros de el , tigresa abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta, se paro instantáneamente y se voltio a donde estaba po

T:POR FAVOR PO¡ NO ME HAGAS ESTO¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A SER FRIA Y SIN SENTIMIENTOS COMO ANTES, POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS MAS DAÑO- tigresa se sintió débil, sentía que su corazón se le hacia pedazos, cayo incada y golpeaba a todo pulmon el suelo mientras le empzaban a sangrar los nudillos

S:tigresa, detente por favor-shifu estaba muy triste, era la segunda vez en el mismo dia ver a tigresa tan triste

V:amiga…..basta

Goku seguía espectativo con los brazos cruzados hasta que po le hablo

P:vámonos antes de que se ponga histérica, ella sabra entender que lo que hago es por ella-salieron dos lagrimas de su rostro pero el seguía con la cara seria

M:mantis yo la agarro de las patas traseras y tu de las delanteras de acuerdo?

Ma:acaso te has vuelto loco, no quiero que me saque volando la cabeza de un puñetazo-dijo esto mientras se imagino que tigresa le arrancaba la cabeza de un puñetazo-huuuuuuuyyyyyyy de solo pensarlo me da escalofrio

M:jajajaja eres un gallina(que bueno que dijo que no, sino yo hubiera tenido que decir eso, pero en fin)

Po iva a salir volando pero algo tomo su pata volteo a ver y era nada mas y nada menos que goku que lo miraba con una sonrisa, po desendio con cara de muchas dudas

P:goku por que me detuviste?

GK:sabes eeh estado pensando en este momento todo lo que he visto y he reflexionado…..no debo apartarte de lo que mas amas, puesto que es por eso que estas entrenando, además si te alejo de ella estaras muy distraído y no pelearas con todas tus fuerzas, por tanto he decisido que nos quedamos

Todos voltearon a ver a goku con la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos, tigresa dejo de llorar y se quedo quieta tratando de razonar lo que dijo goku, por otro lado shifu estaba igual de impresionado y muy emocionado, feliz, y contento etc,etc. Como cuando po vio por primera ves a los 5 furiosos en persona, todos estaban en shock hasta que goku hablo

GK:claro si es que tienes un lugar para mi en ese palacio amigo-volteo a ver a shifu que estaba muy emocionado

S:CLAROOO QUE HAY LUGAR PARA TI GOKU, WUUUUJJUUUU ESTO ES BARBAROO-decia mientras daba brincos de felicidad y emoción al saber que el ser mas fuerte del universo viviría 6 meses en el palacio de jade

P:goku lo dices enserio-mientras arqueaba una ceja

GK:claaaro, consideralo una recompensa a tu esfuerzo, pero…..no dejaremos de entrenar ehh, recuerda que aun me falta enseñarte mis 3 tecnicas mas fuertes

P:CLAAAARO GOKU-volteo a ver a tigresa le sonrio y abrió los brazos en señal de que se acercara

Tigresa no lo pensó dos veces, se levanto y fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba po lo abrazo y ambos cayeron al suelo dándose un beso y un abrazo

T:tonto por poco me creo la broma-tratando de sonar enojado pero no había motivo para estarlo, en vez de esto solo sonrio

P:jejeje…..te amo tigresa, agradece a goku, el fue el que decidió que entrenaramos aquí

T:pero también fue el que te quizo alejar de mi-dijo haciendo un tono falso amenazador

P:tigresaaaaaa-dijo goku con cara de basta de eso

T:mmmmmm…luego y volvió a besar a goku

Todos abrazaron a po y a tigresa haciendo un abrazo grupal hasta que se separaron

V:bueno creo que vamos retrasados, nos vemos dentro de una semana bye

G:adiós a todos

Los demás dijieron adiós a l unisono mientras vieron desaparecer la carroza en el horizonte

S:bien regresemos al palacio ya es de noche y hay que descansar para estar listos, mañana entrenaremos como nunca lo hemos antes y con hemos me refiero a ustedes 3

M:si maestro shifu

Ma:rayos, quiero decir si maestro shifu

T:si maestro shifu

SR.P:bueno pero apresúrense a ya saben que, quiero nietos cuanto antes en mi restaurante de acuerdo?

P:PAPA¡-estaba rojo como tomate, tigresa reia con la boca cerrada también sonrojada

SR.P:es enserio po quiero nietos

Shifu y goku se pusieron la mano en la cara al mismo tiempo y luego dieron un suspiro al ver aquella escena

GK:bien po tu lleva a tigresa yo llevo a shifu

P:bien

T y S:esperen podemos caminaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarr r-goku lo tomo con un brazo mientras volaba a toda velocidad , po hiso lo mismo con tigresa, en un segundo estaban al pie del palacio de jade, tigresa tenia el pelo esponjado , shifu tenia sus bigotes tiezos hacia atrás, camino un poco y vomito detrás de una roca

P:es bueno volver a casa después de 6 meses jjejeje entremos

Todos entraron a la cocina cenaron, mientras que goku asi se acaba todas las provisiones pero nadie estaba impresionado, al contrario solo reian hasta que empezó a atacarlos el sueño

S:bueno ya es tarde creo que será bueno irnos a dormis

GK:si tengo mucho sueño

Shifu y goku voltearon a ver a po y a tigresa con una cara picarona y una sonrisa igual

P y T:queeeeee?¡?¡

S:goku y yo les damos el permiso de dormir en la misma habitación, como ustedes son pareja y pues ya saben, si necesitan algo goku dormirá en la habitación de oowgay y yo en la mia, que descansen

P y T:si maestro shifu

Cuando estos se fueron po voltia para caminar hacia su habitación

P:en el mismo cuarto pfffff, tonterías-iba caminando por el pasillo pero enfrente de el cayo tigresa y luego se paro viendo a po con una cara sensual y lujuriosa

T:eeeeh po? Creo que no es mala idea- tigresa pasaba su cola por la cara de po, esto hacia que se le erizara el pelo y dejara escapar un pequeño desaire

P: no creo que sea buena- no termino por que tigresa lo jalo hacia dentro de su cuarto y se paro en la puerta y dejo escapara un leve rugido que hiso que po cayera sentado en la cama de ella

T:jejeje de esta no te escapas-tigresa miro a po lujuriosa y amenazante, se abalanso encima de el y sujeto sus brazos con mucha fuerza, su instinto le pedia la compañía de un macho lo mas urgente posible, y quien era ese afortunado?...pues el pobre de po- preparate po por que creo que esto será intenso

P:hay dios acompañame-dijo po un poco asustado

Lo que se escucho después según el testimonio de mono y mantis fueron la cama moviéndose bruscamente, algunos rugidos y gritos de placer por mas de media hora, luego todo se calmo y se escuchaba un ronroneo muy fuerte de la complacida felina por po


	7. sera en otra ocasion

**ESTE ES UN CAPITULO DE RELLENO POR LO TANTO ES UN POCO SALIDO DEL TEMA, PERO TRANQUILOS EL VERDADERO CAPITULO 7 ESTARA LISTO PARA EL JUEVES MAS TARDAR PARA EL VIERNES, AHH OTRA COSA NO QUIERO PONERLE FINALES ALTERNATIVOS A LA HISTORIA POR LO QUE LES PIDO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS DE CUAL SERIA UN FINAL CORRECTO, UNO FELIZ O UNO TRISTE, POR QUE APARTIR DEL CAP 8 TENGO DOS CAMINOS DIFERENTES UNO CON FINAL FELIZ Y OTRO TRISTE Y CATASTROFICO XD, BUENO ESO ES TODO LO QUE DIRE , NOS VEMOS HASTA EL JUEVES O VIERNES, SIGAN DEJANDO SUS REVIEWS QUE ES LO QUE ME MOTIVA A ESCRIBIR, QUE DISFRUTEN DEL EXTRA**

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Era una hermosa mañana en el valle de la paz, todo se reducia a paz y tranquilidad, los aldeanos caminaban por la calles felices y seguros, el padre de po habrio mas temprano y empezó a vender fideos, todo era como cualquier otro dia

EN EL PALACIO DE JADE

Todos permanecían dormidos excepto dos maestros que se encaminaban al area de cuartos mientras platicaban de que es lo que harian en su primer dia entrenado juntos

S:goku, todavía no puedo creer que quisieras quedarte aquí, dime por que lo hiciste realmente?

Goku que caminaba al lado de el y lo voltio haber con una sonrisa que le recordaba mucho a shifu

GK:pensé que ya lo habías pensado amigo….lo hise por ellos

S:te refieres a po y a tigresa? Si esta bien que se amen y todo eso, pero no crees que se distraerán en el entrenamiento y perderan lo que han logrado por culpa de los sentimientos?-volteo a ver a goku con los brazos en la espalda esperando una respuesta lógica

GK:hay shifu, tuno quieres entender, mira ellos comparten mas que un simple amorío, ellos comparten su motivación, su ser, sus fuerzas, ellos son sus ganas de pelear y seguir adelante

Shifu esperaba otra respuesta pero eso que dijo goku, lo dejo muy pensativo, luego logro entenderlo y puso una sonrisa de complacidad al aclarar esa duda entre ellos dos

G:y sobre los sentimientos….eso no te hace débil amigo, al contrario, el miedo te hace ver las posibilidades de derrotar a lo que se te intermone,el coraje hace que pase caigas las veces que caigas te levantas y sigues firme en tu propósito, y sobre todo el amor, ese es el mas poderoso de todos, te hace hacer cosas estúpidas….pero también te hace sacar fuerzas de la nada para interponerte entre ese mal y lo que amas, te hace dar todo por aquello que amas, por eso es el mas importante, siempre recuérdalo amigo

Shifu estaba mas que complacido con goku, era un poco jugueton, pero también sabio, responsable y de un buen corazón como po y oowguay

S:no sabes lo agradecido que estoy que seas mi compañero durante estos 6 meses goku-shifu estaba muy feliz por sus adentros, todo lo que decía goku hacia que olvidara sus problemas y hacia que les viera el lado positivo

GK:para eso son los amigos que no?

S:si goku(jamás pensé que tener un amigo se sentiría también)

Shifu y goku estaban en el pasillo de las habitaciones esperando a que sonrar la campana para darles el buenos días a sus alumnos

GONG¡GONG¡

Al instante salieron mono y mantis de sus habitaciones haciendo reverencia y diciendo

M y Ma:buenos días maestro shifu, buenos días maestro goku

GK:buenos días mono,buenos días mantis

S:buenos días alumnos, esperen, donde están po y tigresa…o ya recordé-recordo que la noche anterior el y goku les habían dado el permiso de dormir juntos, volteo a ver a goku con un gesto que goku comprendió muy bien y decidió hablar

GK:muy bien mono, mantis vayan a desayunar nosotros los alcansamos, tenemos que hacer algo

Mono y mantis asintieron y se fueron a la cosina riendo por lo bajo por que se estaban imaginando la cara de goku y shifu

M:jajajajaja no me imagino el castigo que se van a llevar cuando los vean ahí asiendo sabe que cosas

Ma:y que lo digas, aunque goku lo mandara a po a volar de una patada al otro lado del mundo por desobedecer lo que le dijo anoche de "nada de cosas raras" a lo que po se hiso el sordo, jajajaja

Y haci mono y mantis se encontraban en la cosina riendo mientras se imaginaban a po siendo lanzado de un kame hame ha al otro lado del mundo, y a tigresa en una jaula hasta que se le bajaran las hormonas

MIENTRAS TANTO CON SHIFU Y GOKU

S:eem….goku cera mejor que tu habras la puerta del cuarto de tigresa ya que en la de po no hay nadie lógicamente están ahí dentro, yo te espero por ahí-dio un salto para atrás dejando a goku parado enfrente de la puerta

G:qqqqueee¡ y que tal si están ya sabes, por favor ven aquí y la abrimos juntos siiiii?-poniendo una cara de cachorrito mientras se resbalaba una gota de sudor por su cabeza

S:(suspiro) aaahhs….esta bien-se puso enseguida de goku para abrir la puerta –una…dos….tres¡-abrieron la puerta y pusieron cara de asombro al ver el cuarto patas arriba, todo estaba destruido y había marca de rasguños por todo el techo y el suelo, luego vieron a tigresa dormida(con la ropa normal que usaba ella)acostada de ladoen una cama destrozada mientras teniia unas cadenas como con las que estaba atado tai lung en la prisión de shogun, las cadenaz pasaban por el torso de tigresa y estaba enterradas al suelo con 4 grandes bloques de hierro en ambos lados, ella ronroneaba con mucha fuerza, luego voltearon a ver a po que estaba en una esquina contraria a donde estaba tigresa con muchos rasguños en los brazos y el pecho, este tenia en sus manos una gran olla y en las piernas un pedazo de metal en forma de escudo muy grueso,teia la olla en señal de guardia contra tigresa mientras que dormía como si estuviera esperando un ataque

Goku y shifu soltaron una pequeña pero larga risa por lo mientras que caian al suelo agarrándose la pansa por no poder parar de reir, estuvieron asi hasta que lograron controlarse y se pararon para seguir viendo a los dos que estaban ahí dormidos

GK:(desaire)aaaaaahhhh, lo que sea que halla pasado, parece que po se negó a consentir a tigresa-secandose las lagrimas

S:(desaire)uuuufff…bien hecho po…..realmente aguanto a tigresa toda la noche….goku deberas que entrenaste muy bien a po

GK:al parecer tienes razón amigo….ni yo me esperaba que po se haya vuelto tan resistente jeje

S:bien echo po, por no dejarte vencer por tigresa con las hormonas descontroladas

GK:bueno mejor despierto a po primero para que nos cuente que paso anoche

S:pues adelante

Goku camino hasta donde estaba po y le pego despacio en el hombro, este dio una mortal hacia atrás pegándose con la pared del cuarto, abrió los ojos y se inco diceiendo

P:tigresa controlate, este no es el momento adecuado, por favor-po despertó de su trance y vio a shifu y goku aguantando la risa y luego volteo a ver a la felina que estaba dormida en su cama con las cadenas encima de ella-eeehh? Que paso¡-dijo agarrándose la cabeza

GK:por que mejor nos cuentas tu que paso aquí ehhh?-le pego un codazo a po en el hombro y lo miro con una sonrisa picarona

Po despertó por completo y recordó lo que paso anoche y miro con temor a tigresa

P:ella si que es una salvaje, y con las hormonas desatadas, huyy me da escalofrio de solo recordarlo-po empezó a agarrarse sus brazos y frotárselos mientras temblaba

S:entonces cuéntanos que paso

P:bueno pero vamos a la cocina aquí no me siento seguro

Ya en la cocina po dio los buenos días a mono y mantis, estos le devolvieron el saludo y luego empezaron a hacerle preguntas de lo que había sucedido anoche

P:bien siéntense todos, les contare todo lo que sucedió anoche con cada detalle, pero no me interrumpan por favor

TODOS:bien¡

P:bien…anoche que todos nos íbamos a dormir…..

FLASHBACK

Po caminaba a su habitación

P:dormir en el mismo cuarto…..puffffff tonterías, todavía no llegamos a ese punto de nuestra relación

Derrepente tigresa dio un salto y cayo enfrente de el y se paro quedando muy cerca de el

T:sabes po, no es mala idea que te quedes en mi habitación-miro a po de manera seductora y lujuriosa, era raro ver esos gestos en ella

Tigresa paso su cola por la cara de po, a este se le erizo el pelo de solo sentir el olor de la felina en su nariz, pero como ahora era mas maduro no se dejo llevar por la intucion femenina

P:tigresa no es correcto, todavía no es tiempo-poniendo una cara seria-bueno yo me voy a dormir

Po iba a abrir la puerta de su cuarto pero sintió que algo lo jalo, era tigresa que lo metió a su cuarto, cerro la puerta y se puso enfrente de ella como si tratara de que nadie saliera de ahí, dio un pequeño rugido que hizo que po cayera sentado en la cama

T:con que esas tenemos panda…de aui no te escapas-mirando a po de manera seductora y amenazante(lo que a cualquier hombre o macho les parecería irresistible XD)-bueno po espero que hayas entrenado mucho, por que esto se puede poner violento-tigresa de un movimiento se quito el vestido dejando ver las vendas de compresión que llevaba en su pecho, dejando ver sus ver su belleza femenina color blanco, se puso un short del mismo color que su camisa que le llegaba 2 dedos arriba de la pierna ya estaba semidesnuda de manera que tenia solo el short puesto movia la cola de una manera que encantaría a cualquier macho, se avalanzo sobre po y sujeto sus dos brazos con firmeza-preparate po¡

P:hay dios acompañame- dicho esto voltio a tigresa dejándola boca abajo y se levanto de la cama

T:PO VULVE ACA¡-tigresa lo persiguió por toda la habitación en 4 patas esperando atraparlo mientras pasaban por encima de la cama haciendo que esta emitiera ruidos bruscos

P:tigresaa deja de perseguirme, esta no eres tu, tu realmente no quieres hacer esto

T:poo, esta bien me dentendre pero solo si tu lo haces primero, no te hare nada(no por el momento)te lo prometo

P:segura?-viendo con cara de no me la creo

T:siii pero hazlo ya¡

P:esta bien –po se freno en seco y tigresa aprovecho la oportunidad y se abanlazo encima de el y lo atrapo de los brazos

T:caíste tontuelo, ahora eres mio, no entiendes ahora que estoy en celo mi cuerpo necesita esto y pues yo soy obediente y le hago caso jeje-miro a po de manera seductora y amenazante de nuevo

P:(suspiro) tigresa tus problemas hormonales me preocupan y por eso me obligas hacer esto-po desapareció con la teletransportacion y volvió a reaparecer con unas cadenas muy gruesas

Tomo de la cintura a tigresa la amarro con las cadenas y puso 4 enormes bloques de hierro en cada lado , tigresa estaba muy enojada , miraba a po de manera fría pero este no se asusto

T:PO SUELTAME¡-dio algunos rugidos que mono y mantis confundieros con gritos de placer los muy depravados

Po tenia un escudo y una olla plana en sus manos, las dejo en un lado y se sento en la cama a un lado de tigresa, ella aprovecho y se abrazo de el clavando sus garras en brazos y pecho de po pero no tan fuerte

T:po teamo y se que me amas pero entiende que necesito hacer esto, mi cuerpo me lo pide a gritos- tigresa puso una mirada de cachorrito mientras veía a po

Po la miro,sonrio y la beso en la frente,

P:es por eso que hago esto preciosa-poco toco todos sus nervios haciéndola caer dormida al instante, el la abrazo y acariciaba su cola mientras le daba besos en la frente

Tigresa empezó a ronronear con mucha fuerzas mientras se acurrucaba y se quedaba dormida, con una sonrisa en sus labios

FIN FLASBACK

P:y eso fue lo que paso anoche, y la razón de por que traia ese escudo era por que si despertaba mientras yo durmiera, huuuuuy imagínense

Todos los ahí presentes se rieron callendo al suelo mientras se tomaban la panza para poder parar de reir,

M:asi que por eso se escuchaban gritos rugidos y ronroneos después de un rato-poniendo cara de inocente

Ma:perdón por hacernos creer otra cosa po-mientras se tapaba la boca para no reir

Derrepente se escucho un gran golpe en el area de dormitorios, todos se quedaron congelados al saber de quien se trataba, después del golpe se escuchaban fuertes pisotones que se acercaban mas y mas a la cocina

P:crecrecreo qqque ya despperto-mientras empezaba a sudar como loco, reacciono en un instante- si me buscan voy a perderme por una semana,adioos¡-y antes de que pudieran decir algo desapareció dejando al maestro shifu, goku, mono y mantis muy nerviosos

Se empezó a acercar una sombra a la cocina mientras se hacia mas y mas grande, todos tiritaban al ver que se trataba de tigresa, tigresa se paro en la puerta de la cocina con la cara del mismísimo demonio,

T:DONDE ESTA¡

S:em tengo que ir a comprar provisiones en el pueblo entrenen con goku y nos vemos en el medio dia-shifu desapareció dejando una cola de polvo por donde había pasado dejando a los 3 desafortunados ahí , tigresa rugio con mucha fuerza que hiso que estos cayeran sentados en el suelo

T:GRRRRRR¡DONDE ESTAAA¡-empezaba a ajitar su cola con tanta brusquedad que rompió una pared de un colaso

GK:(increíble….cuando se enoja su ki aumenta exponencialmente, al parecer ese sentimiento hace sacar todo su potencial, me recuerda a milk)

T:MIREN….LO DIRE UNA ULTIMA VEZ…LA PROXIMA LOS USARE COMO MI SACO DE ENTRENAMIENTO PERSONAL¡ASI QUE DONDE ESTAAAAA¡

M:sese fue al entrenar…buscalo ahí-mono rodeo su cuerpo con sus patas y enrosco su cola en su cuerpo

Ma-seguro ahí debe de estar en la sala de entrenamiento, por favor no me mates-se escondió detrás de goku

Tigresa salió en 4 patas en busca de po, parecía salirle humo de la nariz,iba a una velocidad impresionante

M:e…ella esta loca-dijo mono mientras se chupada el dedo pulgar y se mesia en el suelo

Ma:creo… que ya perdi mi luz interior, ahora estoy traumado de pordia-esta tiritanto y temblaba como alarma de reloj

GK:mmmmmm…..a mi no me impresiona-dijo goku levantándose de suelo y cruzándose de brazos

Mono y mantis gritaron al unisono:QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡

GK:chicos verán, mi esposa es muy enojona, muy parecida a tigresa y cuando no hacia lo que ella decía se ponía el doble de histérica que tigresa, casi me mataba en 3 ocasiones, por eso les digo que su amiga no me causa miedo

M:ooooh, no me quiero imaginar como es ella jeje, mejor comamos

GK:bien-un poco molesto por lo recién ocurrido-(si esto sigue asi retomare la decisión de irnos)

Y asi se sentaron a comer mientras se relajaban por que tigresa no estaba ahí, pero po sufrió el peor dia de su vida,, el se detuvo en el aarbol de duraznos sagrados, se sento y comenzó a meditar

P:maldita sea….con tigresa comportándose de esa manera me será muy difícil entrenar…..o peor capaz que goku no soporte esto y decida que nos vallamos a donde estábamos antes….grrrrrr maldita sea

Po estaba muy frustrado y molesto por lo que estaba pasando con el en ese momento tanto que llego a tomar la personalidad de tigresa por un momento

P:estúpidos sentimientos, solo interfieren en la concentración, esto acaba de empezar y ya quiero que termine, pero….(que rayos estoy diciendo, si es por eso que hago esto, aassh no puedo pensar, esto se debe a que nomas he dormido una hora en toda la maldita noche por culpa de…espera espera, lo estas haciendo de nuevo, relájate y concentrate, si eso es)paz interior paz interior…..paz

T:POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

P:paz…..inte…..pero que carajo-po se levanto y vio que tigresa estaba detrás de el, no se dio cuenta por que estaba sumido en sus debates mentales-qqque quieres… preciosa… jiji-po empezó a jugar con sus dedos

T:por que amaneci amarrada con unas cadenas a mi cintura….dime…..acaso te quisiste pasar de listo conmigo mientras dormía ehhhh¡…esta bienque seamos novios pero no por eso te doi permiso de entrar a mi cuarto y mucho menos amarrarme de la cama para hacerme no se que cosas…..pero ahora vas a lamentarlo panda perertido

Po no entendía nada de lo que tigresa decía….acaso no se acordabde lo que paso anoche?

P:espera que?-pero antes de terminar sintió una bofetada por parte de una felina muy molesta

T:atrevidooooo¡…ni creas que te perdonare fácilmente por esto

Tigresa se fue caminando al salón de entrenamiento dando pisotones que dejaban hundiduras en el suelo

P:que rara es tigresa….pero bueno lo mejor de todo esto es que no me interrumpirá en mi entrenamiento jejeje aunque luego me disculpare con ella pero será en otra ocasión-se fue en busca de goku que no tardo mucho en encontrar en el salón de entrenamiento junto a mono y mantis

GK:que bueno que te presentas, ya te estabas tardando-dijo goku serio con los brazos cruzados

M:veo que tigresa no te encuentra aun, sigues vivo

Ma:y conciente-se empezó a reir en todo bajo

GK:precisamente de eso quería hablar contigo po, veras es bueno que tengas una relación sentimental, pero tus problemas con tu pareja no deben interrumpir tu entrenamiento

P:tranquilo goku, tigresa no nos interrumpirá hasta que le pida perdón, pero eso lo hare en la noche, por ahora entrenemos

GK:qqque?...por supuesto- y haci empezó el entrenamiento


	8. primer tecnica:kaioken-la reconsiliacion

**bueno aqui esta el capitulo 7, lo prometido es deuda, lo pude hacer gracias a que hoy no tuve clases XD bueno al parecer si nadie sigue votando por cual seria el final correcto ganara el final feliz, gracias a que the joker jaja y ani lawliet votaron por ese y como son los unicos, pues pondre el feliz, disfruten del capitulo esta muy bueno y dejen sus reviews por favor**

**agradesco a:**

**los usuarios mencionados anteriormente, darkoden(los 3 que han dejado mas de un review, se los agradesco)**

**-dark effect y makuro(tambien les agradesco que hayan dejado sus reviews)**

**gracias por apoyar la historia y se despide raiden the ripper, hasta luego.**

* * *

DESPUES DEL PROBLEMA CON TIGRESA Y PO

Po y goku estaban peleando en las afueras del palacio por que si lo hacían en el salón de entrenamiento lo destruirían por completo, estaban peleando en tierra dando patadas y golpes que provocaban ondas expansivas que hacían temblar a todo el valle de la paz, mono y mantis estaban boquiabiertos con la pelea, apenas los podian ver manchones que se movían a toda velocidad mientras que dejaban caminos hondos de tierra por donde pasaban y cuando chocaban hacían huecos de mas de un metro de profundidad en el suelo

M:pero como es posible que sean tan fuertes y rapidos-estaba sentado por si estaba parado las ondas expansivas lo devolvían al suelo

Ma:ahora debemos cuidarnos mas de po que de tigresa-seguia con la boca abierta

Goku lanzaba golpes y esquivaba patadas de po mientras que po tiraba patadas y esquivaba golpes, empezaron a calentarse mas, shifu llego en el punto del climax de la pelea, este dejo lo que traia en sus manos que alparecer era mucha comida y se sento enseguida de mono y mantis poniendo la msma expresión de asombro,derrepente goku empezó a desprenter un ki de color azul mientras que el de po era verde jade,

GK:parece que estas mejorando mas rápido de lo que pensé-resive una patada de po en el estomago-aaaagghhhh, increíble

P:aun sigues sin demostrarme tus verdaderos poderes-resive una puñetazo de goku en la cara-qerrrggg, esto se pone interesante

Ambos se detuvieron y dieron un salto largo para atrás

S:que pasa por que se habran detenido?-pregunto shifu mientras se acomodaba bien

M:no lo se

T:creo que ya se cansaron

Al escuchar estodo mono y mantis gritaron como niñas y shifu ya se había dado cuenta que ella estaba sentada ahí

T:realmente son los mejores de este universo-decia mientras daba un suspiro de felizidad-(po antes de irte te amaba, ahora que me doy cuenta que res el mas fuerte de este universo, me siento incomoda de que un ser tan poderoso como tu se fije en alguien como yo, lo bueno esque se que me amas y que nunca me dejaras sola otraves, recuerda que tu eres lo único que tengo)

S:veo que te ama mucho al guerrero dragon hija

T:si maestro lo amo demasiado- se paro y se sento enseguida de shifu y le susurro- y me gustaría que me dieras tu permiso padre

Shifu estaba muy impresionado acaso lo llamo padre, eso quería deir que lo perdono por todo el cariño que no le dio en 20 años de entrenamiento

S:hihija…yo-mientras veía a tigresa con lagrimas en los ojos

T:olvidalo padre…..eso es cosa del pasado y se queda en el pasado, oowgay me enseño eso,sim embargo lo comprendi gracias a la ayuda de po-volteo a ver a shifu con una sonrisa muy calida

Ambos se abrazaron por un rato y luego se separaron, mono y mantis se dieron cuenta de esto pero decidieron mostrar respeto dedicándoles una sonrisa a la hija y al padre

S:hija….yo te doi mi permiso y te aseguro respetare todas tus decisiones en un futuro

T:gracias padre, ahora veamos que pasa con goku y po

CON GOKU Y PO

GK:parece que es hora de aumentar el nivel no crees po-estaba sudando pero no cansado

P:claro goku si no no seria interesante que no?-tambien sudando

GK:me gusta la actitud, entonces a bailaaar

Po y goku se irguieron y abrieron sus piernas en un angulo obtuso(osea la típica pose de transformación)y empezaron a liberar su ki,todo esta calmado hasta que empezó a temblar el suelo y las nuves empezaron a centrarse en el palacio de jade

M:qque esta pasando- mientras trataba de no caerse por el temblor

S:a… ban a pelear con todo su poder-decia mientras se tambaleaba y se apoyaba con su baston-increible, puede sentirse un calor muy intenso que viene de ellos dos

Ma:hay mama no quiero salir volando de nuevo

T:mi padre tiene razón ellos van a usar todo su poder –mientras trataba de aferrarse al suelo con las garras

Con goku estaba rodeado de un aura color azul y po de una verde, se les empezaron a hinchar los musculos levemente mientras que se marcaban sus venas en ellos, en el suelo se hiso un hueco muy profundo mientras que giraba mucho viento alrededor de ellos como si fueran un huracán,

GK:(ahora)

P:(ahora)

Ambos gritaron al unisono AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH¡ , el suelo se partió dejando una enorme grieta en medio de ellos las paredes se rajaron, los arboles se arrancaron y después del grito salieron volando shifu y los furiosos mientras que un resplandor enseguesedor cubrió todo el valle de la paz, shifu y los furiosos se recuperaron y fueron haber que paso en el lugar, pero se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a goku y a po

S:a..a…a..a-no podía articular palabra alguna que describiera lo que sus ojos estaban viendo

T:i…incre….ible—estaba igual que shifu,mono y mantis con la boca abierta-con que este es el verdadero poder de goku y po, imposible- se sento en el lugar donde estaba seguido del resto

S:tanto poder casi destruye el valle de la paz-shifu dijo esto con tono de alardeo pero era verdad,en el pueblo los habitantes estaban tirados en el suelo, escondidos debajo de mesas, mietras que había una grieta que llevaba hasta el palacio de jade

P:impresionante este es tu verdadero poder entonces-dijo con una sonrisa media en el rostro

GK:si, espero no me decepciones porque-se puso en pose-voy a darte con todo jeje(si le muestro el super sayayin no tendrá oportunidad asi que debo mantenerme bajo el kaioken)

Ambos estaban a buena distancia, estaban rodeados por el ki de su respectivo color mientras se emitían unas pequeñas descargas alrededor de ellos, lo que tenia muy impresionados a shifu y los furiosos

T:mestro esa aura de fuego que los rodea que es?-con la boca abierta

S:no lo se…creo que lo llaman el ki, osea la energía de un guerrero-igual que tigresa

M:pues lo que si sabemos es que si tratamos de saludarlos o abrazarlos nos quemaremos si siquiera tocarlos

S:tienes razón pero lo que me llama la atención es que ellos no se queman-decia mientras puso una cara de duda

CON GOKU Y PO

P:bien, comenzemos

GK:no podría estar mas de acuedo

Goku tomo la iniciativa, con un golpe dirigido a la cara de po, este atrapo el puño con la palma de la mano y cuando esto paso se creo una onda expansiva tan fuerte que shifu sintió que sus huesos se despedasarian en ese momento, goku y po pelaban dando y bloqueando golpes y patadas, cada uno provocaba una onda expansiva mas fuerte, se elevaron al cielo y empezaban a pelear en serio, ya que les daba miedo seguir peleando en el templo para evitar destruirlo o lastimar a los que estaban ahí sentados

P:AAAAAAHHH¡-empezo a conectar a goku en todo el cuerpo, rompiendo parte de sus ropas y haciendo que le saliera un poco de sangre de la boca-goku quiero que me enseñez todo tu poder, decía mientras seguía conectando a goku pero con control para no herirlo gravemente

GK:(golpe)aaaghhh(golpe)ughhk(patada)oohgs(golpe)g eeghhh …(vaya me ha superado en mi estado normal jeje…..odio admitirlo pero me vere forzado a pasar al siguiente nivel)

Po seso los golpes al ver que goku tenia una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, se aparto un poco de el

P:que sucede te heri muy fuerte, yano quieres pelear, dime¡-po tomo un gesto serio y asustado a la vez

GK:jejejeje…no po no pasa nada, me doy cuenta que ya has superado mi estado normal, estoy orgulloso de ti po, jamás pensé que me harias usar esta técnica, aunque ya la halla usado en entrenamientos anteriores pero sin tanta seriedad-se quito la pequeña mancha de sangre de la boca

P:que quieres decir, entonces hay mas¡…BARBARO¡-se puso en guardia- entonces enseñame

GK:esta es una de las 3 tecnicas que te enseñare, ahora que lo veo son 4 en total, bueno, escucha con atención po

Ambos desendieron hasta del patio del palacio de jade donde estaban los demás parados buscándolos en el cielo

T:ahí están- señalo a donde estaba po y goku parados enfrente de ellos

S:si son increíblemente fuertes pero po esta un poco mas relajado que goku, quiere decir que esta pelea acaba de comenzar-dijo rascándose la barbilla

T:pero como es posible si ya han mostrado mucho poder, aun abra mas-dijo un poco nerviosa

M:es un escho, no mas bromas a po- dijo retrocediendo dos pasos

Ma:estoy contigo amigo-brinco al hombro de tigresa

P:bien po esta técnica se llama el kaioken

T:kaioque?

S:ha dicho kaioken, al parecer es una técnica

M:shhhhhh silencio- volteo a ver a tigresa y shifu con cara de autoridad

P:kaioken? Y como se usa esa técnica?

GK:esta técnica se usa en momentos desesperados si no sabes controlarla, esta técnica multiplica tu ki, habilidades, fuerza, resistencia y rapidez por dos, hace que sobrecargues tu cuerpo dándole esas ventajas.

P:ooooooooo barbaro…pero espera, eso no es malo también?

GK:en efecto, la desventaja de esta técnica es que aunque tengas años y años de practicarla, te lleva al riesgo de destrozar tu cuerpo en caso de que quieras usar mas poder del que tu cuerpo pueda controlar,en caso de que lo uses dentro de los parámetros que tu cuerpo pueda resistir, no abra problema, sin embargo esta técnica consumo todo tu ki si no dejas de usarla a tiempo, si eso sucede te serviras en bandeja de plata a tu enemigo, por eso solo se usa en casos de extrema necesidad, has entendido po?

P:si entiendo que es un poco peligroso usarla, pero si no hay de otra es la única alternativa-dijo con cara seria y asintió con la cabeza

GK:bien hay que seguir peleando un rato mas-goku empezó a reir por lo bajo

MIENTRAS….

S:interesante, jamás había oído hablar de esa técnica, la pondré como el rollo mil dos, en la estantería del salón de los héroes

T:padre recuerda que esa técnica puede ser mortal

M:digo lo mismo maestro, goku dijo que esa técnica podría llevar a la muerte al que la use incorrectamente

S:descuiden, solo se las mostrare a los maestros mas fuertes de toda china

CON PO Y GOKU

P:que es tan gracioso goku-arqueo una ceja con su cara seria

GK:jejeje es ironico no…..usare esta técnica para vencerte por que no me dejas otras salida(enrealidad tengo el super sayayin pero ya se lo que pasara)y mañana te la enseñare para que te defiendas….ironico

P:enserio te he hecho llegar a tal grado?-decia po con un aire de orgullo

GK:pues si…pero descuida…..voy a contenerme-dijo goku con una sonrisa

P:no¡

GK:queee?-goku voltio a ver a po con una cara de duda-no que po?

P:no quiero que te contengas-dijo alzando su mirada seria para ver a goku

GK:que?

P:si te contienes no me daras todo lo que tienes , por tanto no mejorare, tu entiendes mejor que nadie que todo esto lo hago por el bien del valle de la paz y por ella

El reto escuchaba atentamente lo que po decía, tigresa se sonrojo por que sabia que cuendo dijo ella se refería a ella(xD)

Gk…..entiendo, bueno lo hare a tu manera(cada dia mejoras y maduras muy rápido po, estoy orgulloso de ti)

S:(guerrero dragon, has madurado mucho en estos 6 meses, estoy orgulloso de ser tu maestro)

P:entonces empezemos-poniendose en pose de batalla-

Goku comenzó a cargar su ki , todo temblaba pero esta vez no emitia ondas expansivas, solo hacia que la tierra temblara con mucha brusquedad

GK:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH¡-su pelo se empezó a alzar, sus musculos se incrementaron considerablemente, el ki que era azul se torno rojo, donde estaba parado empezaron a abrirse grietas muy grandes-AAAAAAAAAHHHH KAIOKEEEEEN AUMENTADO 100 VECEEEEEEEEES¡-esta vez si emitió una onda de aire muy caliente, que parecía que llevaba fuego el aire, fue tanto que hiso retroceder un poco a po, mientras que los otros estaban sostenidos en en una roca gigante, todo se calmo

S:el aura que lo cubre se a tornado roja, ahora se siente mas calor en el ambiente-dijo con la misma cara de impresión de los otros

T:parece que estamos adentro de un horno uuuuff-empezo a echarse aire con la pata

P:impresionante….tenias razón, tu ki aumento mas del doble, de hecho es muy elevado, es increíble goku

GK:bien, dejemos de perder el tiempo, recuerda que no puedo mantener mucho este estado

P:bien

Y haci se desenfreno una pelea terrorífica para al maestro y los furiosos, ellos no podian verlos ya, ni siquiera veian el camino de tierra que formaban, solo se escuchaban los impactos como si fueran rayos desgarradores, también sentían la fuerza de los impactos de cada golpe que se daban, siendo habentados a los lados mientras sentía el rechinido de sus huesos, pronto escuchron un impacto el triple de fuerte que los otros, salieron volando estrellándose en las paredes del templo, todo se calmo, se levantaron y fueron corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provino el sonido ensordecedor, vieron que goku y po tenían sus manos estiradas en contra de ellos conectando un golpe en la cara del otro mientras escupían un chorrito de sangre

P:in…cre..ible-decia con la voz entrecortada por el cansancio, las vendas de sus manos estaban desgarradas, tenia muchas cortadas en el cuerpo, los shorts que usaba todos desgarrados y los zapatos trozados, de sus manos escurrían gotas de sangre-eres….muy….podero-antes de terminar cayo al suelo semiconciente por el cansancio

GK:hace….mucho que no peleaba asi…ni vegeta logro hacerme tanto daño- goku tenia su traje totalmente destrozado, solamente le quedaban los pantalones que le llegaban a las rodillas por que lo demás estaba totalmente desgarrado(asi como cuando peleo contra freecer)tenia muchas cortadas en el cuerpo y una que otra con sangre escurriendo de ella-jejeje, creo que eso es todo-goku cayo de espaldas conciente, pero el kaioken aumentado 100 veces lo llevo al limite casi desgarrando sus musculos, no se podía mover

Shifu y los furiosos veian con horror aquella escena verlos tirados ahí con sangre en todo el cuerpo, mientras que la montaña donde esta el palacio de jade estaba partida a la mitad horizontalmente, fueron corriendo para socorrerlos, tigresa al ver a po en ese estado empezó a llorar y salió corriendo hacia el con lagrimas resbalando de sus ojos

S:ACASO ESTAN LOCOS¡…CUANDO CREI QUE IVAN A ENTRENAR NO PENSE QUE LO HARIAN DE ESTA MANERA, NO LO VOLVERAN A HACER-a shifu se le podía ver el terror en su cara mientras que…..

T:PO….PO ESTAS BIEN?-tigresa se hinco y empezó a abrasar a po con cariño y ternura, mientras que mono la ayudaba con po ,mantis fue con shifu-ABLAME PO POR FAVOR¡-hundio su cara en el peho lastimado de po mientras lloraba con mas fuerza

P:preciosa…..estoy bien no te preocupes-haciendo pequeñas muecas de dolor

T:por que po…por que me asustas de esta manera¡-tigresa empezó a darle besos cortos pero repetidos a po en la boca mientras seguía sosteniendo el cuerpo de po en sus piernas

P:mmm..solo..mmmm..era….mmmm..un…mmmm…entrenamient o…..mmmmm…preciosa-po era atacado por la tecina mas letal de tigresa para el….los besos

T:pues no vas a volver a entrenar con goku me escuchaste….no te dejare-secandose las lagrimas y hablando en un tono de una madre a su hijo

P:jajajaja te amo preciosa….sabes que me va a curar tigresa?-dijo viendo a tigresa de manera galantera

T:que te va a curar po?-pregunto de manera inocente y coqueta

P:que me perdones, me sonrias y me des muchos besos-decia mirando a la felina con cra de cachorro

T:po sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo aunque te quieras pasar de listo, y si acepto el trato-sonrio y empezó a darle un ataque de besos a po

S:goku estas bien?-sentando a goku

GK:AAAAAAAAAY DUELE DUELE DUELE¡-grito hasta que lo dejaron de mover-hay perdón, consecuencia de usar el kaioken por mucho tiempo jeje, si estoy bien-saco debajo de su muñequera una semilla del ermitaño, la partió por la mitad y se comio una el-waauu, amo estas cosas, se paro y camina hacia donde estaba po seguido por shifu y mantis

S:nos han pegado un susto de muerte, no lo vuelvan a hacer por favor-hablando en tono mas tranquilo

Ma:creimos que habían muerto- en el hombro de shifu

GK:no exageren solo fue un entrenamiento, eso sirve para mejorar no para matarnos-puso una sonrisa en sus labios al ver a po ahí en el suelo igual de herido que e tigresa llorando ahí como era de suponerse-has mejorado mucho po, hace mucho que no utilizaba el kaioken en una pelea jeje,

Tigresa y po alzaron la mirada para ver a goku, po tenia una sonrisa y un ojo cerrado por la pelea pero se mostraba complacido de haber peleado con el mas fuerte del universo, del suyo,por otro lado estaba tigresa que lo veía molesta y con el ceño fruncido

GK:eeehh¡…creo que me acerque en mal momento, es decir ella no dejara que te me acerque po

T:nunca mas escuchaste?¡… me importa un pepino que seas un dios…no dejare que lo toques-tigresa estaba estaba muy enojada-no dejare que toques a mi po de nuevo

GK:tranquila…recuerda que el me pidió que no me contuviera y pues….mirame el no fue el único que salió lastimado tigresa…..jamas le haría daño a un amigo y mucho menos a ti que lo amas…ahora si me permites

Goku le dio la otra mitad de la semilla a po y este la tomo un poco tembloroso por lo cansado que estaba, tigresa estaba sonrojada por lo que dijo goku pero acepto muy a regañadientes

P:tigresa….eemm preciosa necesito….-po le hacia señas a tigresa de que lo dejara de abrazar para poder comer la semilla, esta acepto muy a regañadientes separarse de su amado en ese estado

T:eemm…..pooo?¡-dijo viendo a po con una cara de preocupación

P:esta bien preciosa…..voy a estar bien-trago la semilla y de un momento a otro se levanto de un brinco y empezó a estirarse-uuuuufff vaya entrenamiento que no hemos llevado eeeh goku?

GK:y que lo digas po mira- goku señalo a la montaña partida por la mitad, luego el palacio de jade que estaba un poco destruido de las bardas, luego la enorme grieta que llegaba desde el palacio de jade hasta la entrada del valle de la paz

P:bueno….creo que nos pasamos un poco jeje, volvamos al palacio, ya es hora de comer

S:tienes razón po, después de esto has de estar muriendo de hambre-shifu esbosozo una sonrisa muy rara viniendo de el

T:si padre , además yo jamás me volveré a separar de po-dijo tomandose de un brazo de el

P:(jamás pensé que yo halla cambiado tanto su vida, es decir ella era asi por culpa de su sufrimiento, pero jamás pensé que fuera yo quien la h diciera cambiar a como siempre debió ser)tigresa…..bueno mas tarde te digo-diriendole una sonrisa a su amada felina temperamental

T:que me quieres decir po-con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa

P:luego-y con esto po tomo de la pata a tigresa y recargo la otra en la de mono, luego coloco su otra pata desocupada en su frente- vámonos-y se teletransporto llevándose a tigresa y mono, goku se llevo a shifu y a mantis,

EN EL PALACIO

Adentro del palacio estaba intacto, no paso nada, pero afuera en el patio era otra historia goku y po caminaban al frente charlando seguidos por el resto hasta que chifu se detuvo

GK:que pasa amigo-volteo a ver a shifu

S:es solo que necesitan ropa nueva ya que la suya esta, un poco degastada-dijo riendo con un tono de sarcasmo

P:ooohh tiene razón shifu-pero aquí no hay ropa para goku como le haremos?

S:déjenmelo a mi, como están igual de altos y tienen la misma compleccion, mandare a hacer los trajes que se merecen los mejores maestros de kung fu de la historia y se los otorgare mañana de acuerdo?

GK:yo te acompañare amigo o te molesta que ande asi?-se señalo con las manos abiertas

S:CLAROO QUE NO¡ anda vamos entonces- y se fueron dejando a 4 maestros ahi

P:eso es barbaro maestro shifu-con una sonrisa

S:lo que digas po….bueno vayan a comer, tienen la tarde libre

Ma Y M:wuujuuuuu gracias po por hacer que nos dieran la tarde libre

Tigresa volteo a ver a mono y mantis con una mirada que mataria al mismo diablo, por haber hecho un comentario tan estúpido como ese

M:bueno ya nos íbamos a comer al restaurant del padre de po, nos acompañan?

P:yo ire a mi cuarto a descansar chicos los veo mas tarde de acuerdo?

M:mmmmm bien y tu tigresa?-volteo a ver a tigresa que lo seguía mirando de manera asesina

Ma:mejor te vemos luego no mono?

M:e…eh si eso adiós¡- y salió corriendo con mantis en el hombro

T:eso pensé y ahora que me ibas a decir p-pero cuando voltio po ya no estaba ahí

T:grrrrrrrr…..por que me dejo hablando sola? Ahora se va a enterar

EN EL CUARTO DE PO

Po estaba recostado en su cama que ahora le sobraba espacio para alguien mas debido a que había adelgazado mucho, miraba la tarde mientras algunos rayos de luz entraban por la ventana pegándole en la frente, estaba a punto de dormirse debido a que la noche anterior la felina no lo había dejado dormir mas que una hora

P:jejeje-po recordaba como estaba la felina mientras cabeceaba en señal de no al mismo tiempo-quien siquiera pensaría que tigresa fuera asi por dentro jeje(bostezo)aaaaauuuuggg creo que me ire a dormir un rato, antes de dormirse eschucho pasos que se aproximaban a su cuarto, abrió los ojos de jalon y puso una cara de "no inventes"- (esque no podre dormir bien de ahora en adelante?)-pasa tigresa-dijo con voz amable

T:como es que se dio cuenta?-tigresa paso y se paro enfrente de po viéndolo con una sonrisa juguetona

P:que quieres preciosa?-dijo con los ojos cerrados tratando de hecerce el cansado

T:estar contigo amor-se sento en una orilla de la cama donde po estaba volteado viéndola-mira, se que acabamos de empesar, pero yo no quiero perderte, y por lógica quiero estar a tu lado siempre-dijo dándole un beso en el cachete-aunque tu no me quieras-dijo en tono triste

Po al escuchar esto fue lo necesario para que se le espantara el sueño, abrió los ojos de jalon y se sento junto a ella-tigresa, yo te amo mas que a nada en este mundo y lo sabes, olvidate de esas ridiculeces y acuéstate conmigo por favor-dijo volviéndose a recostar y dejando un espacio para que ella se acostase

T:po….no hagas esto a la fuerza, dime si lo haces para no sentirme mal, yo lo entenderé-dijo volteando a verlo a la cara con una sonrisa y una lagrima en su ojo derecho-pero lo que no voy a dejar de hacer es amarte y guardarte mi corazón solo a ti, si tu eres feliz con alguien mas, yo lo entenderé

P:…

T:de acuerdo?

Po la tomo de la cintura y se voltio quedando encima de ella

P:deja de decir incoherencias preciosa, yo no necesito a nadie mas que a ti, lo sabes, sabes que estoy entrenando duro para que tu vivas feliz, segura y fuera de peligro cada cortada golpe gota de sangre pierda o tenga en mi cuerpo al momento de entrenar o pelear no me duele,lo único que me duele es pensar que les pase algo a mi padre o a ti, son lo mas importante para mi en esta vida, y tu deja de rebajarte por mi, no lo soporto,tu eres el ser mas bello que puede habitar esta tierra, tu carácter es único,por esos detalles que te distinguen de las demás me enamore de ti desde que te vi por primera ves en este palacio tigresa entiendelo- el la beso robándole todo el aire mientras que pasaba sus patas por la espalda de ella, luego se acosto a un lado de ella

T:po yo también te amo y mi corazón te pertenece a ti y a nadie mas- ella se subió en el abdomen marcado de po y se agacho hasta darle un largo y tierno beso- prométeme que no te lastimaras asi de nuevo en los entrenamientos, prométemelo po¡-dijo casi exigiéndoselo

P:lo prometo preciosa

La beso y la abrazo tiernamente mientras la acostaba a un lado de el y como a tigresa se le habían pasado los problemas hormonales, todo fue perfecto se daban caricias, el acariciaba sus bigotes, ella su nariz, el la abrazaba y le daba besos en la boca y en la frente, ella le daba lengüetazos que iban desde la barbilla hasta la nariz de po, el acariciaba la cola de ella dándole besos en las franjas negras brincándose las franjas blancas y naranjas, ella ronroneaba en el pecho de po asiendo que este sintiera el tierno ronroneo de ella, y asi se quedaron dormidos abrazados, tigresa tenia apoyada la cabeza en el pecho de po mientras abrazaba con su mano derecha la espalda de el y enrollaba su cola en una de las piernas musculosas de po , po tenia apollada su barbilla en la frente de tigresa, con su mano izquierda la rodeaba de la cintura aferrándola a el y pasaba su y metia una pierna entre las dos de tigresa dejándolo literalmente pegado a ella, ella ronroneaba con mucha fuerza mientras el tenia una sonrisa muy grande en sus labios, aquella era la ese mas romantica que una pareja pueda tener(romantica, no sexual)

EN LA TARDENOCHE

Po se empezaba a despertar poco a poco mientras enfrente de el estaba mono parado tratando de contener la risa, pero se la trago y se dispuso a hablar

M:eeeeeh? Po? Ya casi es de noche y….ya sabes …la cena-dijo mono un poco incomodo por verlos asi

P:quee? Aah la cena? Ahora me levanto espera-po iba a quitar su barbilla y su mano de tigresa que estaba profundamente dormida, al momento que dejo de hacer contacto se escucho un rugido muy fuerte de tigresa que estaba dormida con un gesto de molestia, agarro a po mas fuerza pasando sus otras dos patas por debajo de po formando un candado con sus 4 patas, cosa que seria imposible de separar sin despertarla, ella volveo a ronronear y poner su cara feliz

M:jejejejeje te tiene contra las cuerdas amigo- reia en voz baja para no despertarla

P:deja de reir y ven a ayudarme-decia po con una gota de sudor en su frente mientras miraba a mono con la cara que pone cualquiera al momento de rogar

M:esta bien-mono se puso del lado opuesto de la cama jalando con suavidad a tigresa de los hombros-ya casi po

P:mono cuidado- ya era demasiado tarde, mono solo alcanzo a ver la pata de tigresa a pocos centímetros de su cara, cerro los ojos y lo ultimo que vio fue que se alejaba hacia el patio por un agujero que había dejado en la pared del cuarto de po-ssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh eso debió doler, pero ahora como le hago decía mientras miraba a tigresa ronronear y rascar su cara en el pecho de el-mmmmmmmmmmmm ….tendre que despertarla-paso su pata por el hombro de tigresa agitándola suavemente-mmmm…..tigresa…preciosa despierta

T:queee?-decia mientras se separaba lentamente de po, estaba viendo a cualquier lado por lo dormida que estaba

P:tigresa¡….preciosa aquí estoy¡-agarro la cara de tigresa para que lo volteara a ver

T:aaaaah¡-despertandose del trance y abriendo bien los ojos que dejaban ver su color ambar con un toque de brillo que hacia que se viera muy hermosa bajo la luz de la luna-que pasa mi osito? Dormiste bien?

P:me llamaste osito?...jeje bueno no importa, vamos a cenar y nos volvemos acostar de acuerdo?

T:si osito perdón po-se sonrojo al darse cuenta que le dijo como ella lo hacia mentalmente

P:no seas timida preciosa, dime como quieras, ahora vamos a cenar-se levanto y tomo a ella de la mano, asi se fueron hasta que llegaron a la cocina

GK:por fin se despiertan, ya se que el entrenamiento fue duro pero nosotros nos morimos de hambre, anda po has algo de comer antes de que destruya este universo-decia con una sonrisa

S:no hablas enserio verdad?-dijo shifu con una sonrisa , todos voltearon a ver a goku excepto po que sabia que goku tenia un sentido del humor muy pesado

GK:cuando se trata de comida hablo enserio-tomo una expresión será y fría que hiso que todos tragaran saliva y se quedaran tiezos-jajajajajajaja deberían ver sus caras jajajajja- decía goku agarrándose de la panza para aguantar la risa

Todos dieron un suspiro mientras que goku se controlaba y se quitaba las lagrimas de la risa

S:no vuelvas a hacer eso goku por favor-decia shifu agarrándose el pecho lo que hizo que todos se rieran junto con goku

Asi paso toda la cena entre bromas,bromas, anécdotas y risas hasta que empeso a caerles el sueño

S:bueno mañana todos tenemos que entrenar asi que váyanse a dormir de una buena ves,todos los furiosos y el guerrero dragon asintieron y dijieron al unisono:SI MAESTRO SHIFU y se fueron,pero antes de salir detuvo a po y tigresa

P:que pasa goku

T:que sucede padre

S Y GK:nada de travesuras o los separaremos por un año entendido?

T:sisi….padre

P:claclaro goku-dijo riendo nerviosamente

S:si no hay nada mas vayan a descansar alumnos-levantando la mano en dirección a la puerta

Cuando salieron po y tigresa de la cocina tomados de las manos y a paso apresurado goku y shifu rieron mientras recargaban sus manos en el hombro del otro

GK:jajajajajaja amo a esos dos son únicos

S:si me encanta hacerlos sentir incomodos jjajajajaja- dejo de reir pero con una sonrisa en su rostro-bueno mejor amigo, creo que es hora de ir a dormir no crees?-shifu nunca había tenido un mejor amigo jamás y ahora que lo tenia comprendía lo bien que se sentia

GK:espera dijiste mejor amigo…wauu shifu tu también eres mi mejor amigo (de esta dimensión, de la otra es krillin)bueno vamos a dormir

Y asi salian los dos maestros dirigiéndose a el area de dormitorios de los maestros platicando de cualquier cosa y riendo de las incoherencias y tontadas que decían, ninguno de nuestros guerreros tuvo problemas para dormir, esa noche era muy agradable y calida para los habitantes del palacio de jade que descansaban para estar listos a la mañana siguiente.


	9. la cita, los nuevos , la furia de goku

**BUENO AQUI EL CAP 9, NO SE QUE MAS ESCRIBIR EN EL ESPACIO,O SI GRACIAS A ****TIGRESA Y PO POR SIEMPRE(CREO QUE ES ASI) TE AGRADESCO QUE LE HAYAS DADO A FAVORITOS Y QUE DEJARAS TU REVIEW, ME PEDISTE QUE SUBIERA EL CAP LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE ASI QUE AQUI ME VES SUBIENDO EL CAP A LAS PUT#$% 3:OO AM JAJAJAJA XD CREO QUE YA NI SE LO QUE ESCRIBO POR EL SUEÑO, BUENO LOS DEJO, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, DENLE MANITA ARRIBA Y, A NO ESO ES DE YOUTUBE JEJE BUENO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR Y DENLE A FAVORITOS, QUE DISFRUTEN EL** **CAPITULO QUE ESTA UN POCO MAS LARGO QUE OTROS**

* * *

EN LA MAÑANA EN EL PALACIO DE JADE

Shifu se dirigía al area de habitaciones sin goku por que este no se encontraba en su habitación cuando el lo llamo

S:bueno a lo mejor fue a dar una vuelta a conocer el resto del palacio, en fin

Siguió caminando hasta que entro en el pasillo con el que colindaban todas las puertas de cada habitación, estaba ahí pensando en que les enseñaría goku con una sonrisa y un aire de curiosidad y emoción

FLASHBACK

Shifu y goku estaban por entrar a sus respectivas habitaciones cuando goku lo llamo

GK:shifu!

S:que sucede goku?

GK:como veo que desde que llegue aquí ni tu ni tus alumnos han entrenado, yo les enseñare un par de cosas básicas e importantes para las peleas de acuerdo?

S:por supuesto goku, cuando empezamos?

Shifu estaba muy emocionado, se podría decir que casi excitado por la noticia

GK:mañana mismo espero que descanses muy bien por que mañana va a ser un dia largo y agotador para ti y tus alumnos, buenas noches!

Goku entro en su habitación dejando a shifu parado ahí con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos

S:cla…..claro goku, te prometo que no te decepcionaremos

Shifu también entro en su habitación y se quedo dormido muy feliz

FIN FLASHBACK

GOONG!

Al instante mono y mantis estaban parados al frente de su puerta excepto tigresa y po, que el ya se lo veía venir, shifu tenia una vena marcada en su frente que dejaba verse de manera muy clara

S:grrrr…..vayan a desayunar y después a entrenar!

M:pero maestro, po y tigresa no se

S:HAGAN LO QUE DIGO!

En un parpadeo desaparecieron mono y mantis dejando únicamente un rastro de polvo detrás de ellos

S:ahora en que estábamos-mirando a la habitación de tigresa-bueno panda te quieres pasar de listo ehh?-shifu sabia que po y tigresa ya no eran adolecentes y podian hacer todo lo que una pareja podía hacer, al principio lo admitió, pero ahora sentía que eso se volvia molesto quizás por que sentía los celos que sentiría un padre-bueno pues asi jugaremos pan….da!

Shifu abrió la puerta de tigresa de una patada pero no encontró a nadie en el cuarto, todo estaba acomodado, en el cuarto de po era lo mismo

S:pero entonces?...aaaaahgg mejor me voy a por los ropajez nuevos de goku y po, seguro que ya están listos, espero que les gusten

Dicho esto se encaminaba al pueblo pero algo lo detuvo, un ruido de cómo si algo cayera, volteo al cielo y en ese instante goku cayo enfrente de el

GK:hola amigo, descansastes bien?

S:si oye-goku lo interrumpio

GK:eso es bueno por que les prometi que los entrenaría y eso hare en marcha- goku comenzó a subir de vuelta al palacio pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que shifu no le seguía, el sabia por que shifu estaba asi pero esperaría a que el lo dijiera-que pasa amigo, no quieres que te entrene?

S:no goku no es eso, es solo que-goku lo interrumpió de nuevo

GK:te preguntas donde esta po y tigresa verdad?-dijo poniendo una cara seria

S:como lo…olvidalo sabes donde están?

GK:si , si se, te contare por que no se encuentran aquí-goku se devolvió hasta donde estaba shifu

FLASHBACK

Goku caminaba apresuradamente una hora antes del gong hacia el area de habitaciones, entro en ella y se dirigió hacia la habitación de tigresa, abrió la puerta con cuidado y efectivamente vio lo que esparaba ver, a po y a tigresa abrazados mientras tenían sus narices pegadas respirando uno el aire del otro

GK:despierten!

Cuando goku grito tigresa como la felina que era se pego a la madera del techo y luego cayo al suelo en sus 2 patas traseras, po se levanto dando un splint de 540 boca abajo, luego se paro de un salto

P:que….que pasa goku?-rascandose los ojos por que no despertaba bien aun

T:si goku me has pegado un susto de muerte, nos podrías decir que necesitas?-dijo tigresa con el pelo de la cola un poco erizado y los ojos medio cerrados

GK:bueno antes que nada síganme-goku empezó a caminar hacia afuera del cuarto esperando a que salieran

P:y bien, en que te podemo ayudar goku?

GK:bueno hoy le dije a shifu que les enseñaría a el y sus alumnos unas técnicas basias que te enseñe a ti y después un pequeño entrenamiento

T:pero eso sigue sin decirnos para que nos quieres?

GK:bueno…. Yo decidi que ustedes entrenaran en otro lugar que no sea este

P:y por que, que hay de malo en que nosotros entrenemos aquí?-dijo po un poco confuso

GK:eso no importa,casi no queda tiempo tómenme del hombro

Ellos se quedaron callados y después obedecieron

GK:bien…. Ahora…listo-goku los telestranaporto hacia el desierto donde el y vegeta tuvieron dos encuentros muy peligrosos- eh decidido que ustedes entrenen solos, puesto que haci me podre concentrar en entrenar al resto

P:ooooh ya lo entiendo

T:pero por que quieres que nosotros entrenemos solos?-se cruzo de brazos y arqueo una ceja

GK:miren quieren estar juntos si o no!?

Tigresa iba a contestar con un gran si pero po la detuvo poniendo su pata en su pecho en señal de que no hablara, ello solo se limito a observar

P:eem….goku podemos hablar-volteo a ver a tigresa que los veía con una ceja arqueada-a solas?

GK:claro por que no-caminaron un par de metros y luego se detuvieron-y bien que quieres decirme?

P:como se te ocurre ponerme entrenar solas con ella eh?-dijo levantando los brazos y con un ligero sonrojo

GK:mira shifu me dijo que tu cumpleaños fue la semana pasada y en esos días no lo pudiste festejar por que nosotros entrenábamos en el bosque recuerdas?

P:eeh si si recuerdo pero no entiendo tu punto-dijo un poco nervioso

GK:mira mi regalo es que pases un dia libre con ella entendido?-puso su mano en el hombro de po

P:pero si shifu se da cuenta me matara, pensara que ya sabes, yo y ella-dijo muy sonrojado y demasiado nervioso

GK:ooh jajajajajajajjaja, descuida po, yo y shifu admitimos eso desde el primer dia que compartieron el mismo cuarto, nosotros no debemos enprometernos en lo que pase entre usted, bueno me voy

FIN FLASBACK

GK:y eso es lo que paso

S: ooh ya veo, bueno que tal si me acompañas al pueblo por tu ropa nueva?

GK:bueno vamos

Y asi ambos maestros se encaminaban al pueblo

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL DESIERTO

T:po?

P:AAAAAHH!- po dio un salto y cayo en cuatro patas- tigresa no me asustes de esa manera-se levanto para quedar enfrente de ella

T:si como sea-con su temperamento de siempre-que te dijo goku-enfoco su mirada seria en la cara de po

P:aah eso, dijo que yo me encargare de entrenarte por el resto del dia

T:enserio?mmmm bueno, espero que no payases esta ves po-dijo mientras seguía mirando a po

P:waow parece que alguien cambio de humor muy repentinamente esta mañana-dijo poniendo una media sonrisa

T:es solo que no me gusta que interrumpan mi sueño, eso es todo-dijo tigresa cruzándose de brazos

P:mmm, bueno antes que nada este lugar es un poco inadecuado para entrenar, mejor vayamos a un bosque, tigresa abrazame

T:queeeee?!-dijo un poco sonrojada y molesta-mira po hay que entrenar, guarda eso para otros momentos de descanso

P:esta bien, entonces te quedas aquí – dijo po pero antes que terminara ya tenia a tigresa abrazada a su torso

T:no se como le haces pero siempre me convences traviesillo-mirando de manera fría pero a la ves coqueta

P:emm, bueno vámonos

Po se teletransporto hacia donde estaba un bosque con un rio y lleno de diferentes especies de plantas

P:bien este lugar parece perfecto, empecemos

Tigresa estaba un poco pensativa pero al momento que po hablo ella reacciono

T:asi bueno-camino hasta donde estaba po- y que me enseñaras guerreo dragon?-arqueando una ceja

P:jeje bueno primero siéntate enfrente de mi-po se sento y le hiso una seña de de que se sentara

Tigresa se limito a obedecer y se sento frente a el, po sonrio y cerro los ojos

P:bien ahora cierra los ojos y concentrate en tu chi, mas bien ahora llamalo ki

T:bien, y ahora po?

P:solo quedate ahí-po puso una pata en la cabeza de tigresa, empezaron a marcársele las venas y empezaba a sudar un poco-grrrr….

T:po que pasa-dijo aun sin moverse y sin dejar de abrir los ojos

P:solo concentrate!

Po empezó a ser cubierto por un aura verde que aventada olas de aire que casi tumbaban todos los arboles de los alrededores, pero por alguna razón tigresa seguía ahí sin moverse, ni siquiera se le movían los bigotes

P:aaaaaaaaah!-cayo un rayo en la espalda de po mientras este se movia por todo el cuerpo de el

Derrepente el aura de po empezó a cubrir el cuerpo de tigresa

T:(que esta pasando…..esta energía es muy agradable, pero me siento diferente, siento que mi ki se esta mezclando con esta energía

Po aparto su mano de la cabeza de tigresa mientras que su aura se desvanecía lentamente, el aura verde que cubria a tigresa se torno rojiza y empezó a desvanecerse lentamente hasta que desapareció

P:bien tigresa puedes abrir los ojos

Tigresa abrió lentamente los ojos mientras sentía esa energía recorrer todo su cuerpo

T:po que me has hecho …..me siento diferente

P:eso es por que te eh brindado una pequeña parte de mi poder y eh desbloqueado todo el que tu tenias, pero descuida yo recuperare la energía que te di, ahora-po se levanto-prueba tu nuevo poder anda!

T:de….deacuerdo po-ella se levanto, se sentía muy ligera

Tigresa empezó a correr, sentía que su velocidad incremento 10 veces al igual que su fuerza y destreza, brincaba Y golpeaba en todas las direcciones, volvió hasta donde estaba po un poco agitada por el esfuerzo que acababa de aser

P:veo que ya te acostumbraste-po miro con una sonrisa a tigresa-solo es cuestión de que sigas entrenando para no perder esta habilidad(veo que su poder de pelea es de 500, eso será suficiente)

T:po….yo….gracias-tigresa brinco hacia po lo, abrazo y le dio un beso muy apasionado-po teamo y gracias por haberme dado parte de tus poderes-enterro su cara en el pecho de po mientras la rascaba lentamente

P:jeje de nada amor, ahora hay que probar tus habilidades-separo a tigresa un poco de el y luego dio un salto hacia atrás-bueno que esperas tigresa?

T:voy por ti po!-tigresa empezó a correr hacia donde estaba po

EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ

Shifu y goku se dirigían hacia donde estaba la tienda de ropa, pero antes de llegar sono la campana de emergencia , quería decir que había un problema muy grande

S:al parecer hay problemas, hay que ir a ver que es lo que pasa-shifu salió corriendo a donde se encontraba el desastre

GK:de acuerdo-goku siguió a shifu corriendo y lo alcanzo con mucha facilidad

Al llegar a la plaza central estaban un par de lobos y yenshi(los toros que salen en la serie) haciendo cosas horribles, estaban matando a los aldeanos, los perforaban con sus espadas o los golpeaban hasta la muerte, parecía que tenían rabia, era aterrador ver como los pueblerinos se desangraban en el suelo y otros daban gritos desgarradores de lo poco que les quedab, shifu estaba aterrado, nunca había visto morir de esa manera aterradora a alguien, y mucho menos alguien inocente, no se podía mover hasta que goku le tomo el hombro,

GK:yo me encargo, no interfieras porfavor-goku estaba muy furioso, tenia el ceño fruncido y la mirada fría, era muy raro ver a goku de esa manera, el sudor resbalaba por su frente, sus venas estaban marcadas en sus manos y brazos

Shifu salió del trance en el que estaba , estaba temblando pero muy furioso, quería vengarse, quería hacerlos pedazos

S:goku yo también peleare-dijo dando un paso al frente con los ojos llenos de rabia e ira

GK:no!

S:pero goku

GK:dije que noo!-goku lanzo un par de centímetros a shifu, este cayo de pie y sintió la mirada asesina de goku por lo que se limito a preguntar tímidamente

S:y….y que hago, no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados

GK:llevate a todos de aquí, ellos son mios-dijo con una voz baja y cortante

S:….

GK:HAZLO!

S: bien- shifu corrió hacia los aldeanos llevándoselos en una carreta de par en par, se los llevo hacia el palacio de jade

Un yenshi estaba a punto de matar a una conejita mientras esta gritaba y lloraba muy fuerte

Yenshi:jajajajaja pobre alimaña pronto dejaras de sufrir- levanto su espada y la dejo caer hasta donde estaba la conejita

Conejita:noooo, nooo porfavor-dijo llorando, cerro sus ojos al ver el filo de la espada acercándose

CLAAAAAAWNNNNN! Sono la espada, algo la detuvo antes de llegar a la conejita, el yenshi estaba con la boca abierta mientras miraba aquel sujeto que tomaba la espada con su mano

Yenshi:qui,quien eres tu- decía un poco impresionado

¿?:acaso eso importa infeliz?-decia mientras seguía sosteniendo la espada con una mano

Yenshi:queeee?!, ahora si vas a morir estúpido- le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara, pero al momento de golpearlo sintió la fuerza del impacto mientras se levantaba una pequeña ola de tierra, esto hiso que la conejita cayera sentada, el sujeto ni siquiera se movio por el golpe, pareciera que tuviera un escudo invisible

¿?:niña, este no es un lugar seguro, vete a esconder!- dijo sin voltear a ver a la niña, seguía viendo a ese toro

Conejita:de..de acuerdo señor, gracias- salió corriendo a esconderse detrás de una casa

Yenshi:queeee?!, no dejen que escape mátenla-grito hacia donde estaban dos lobos, estos fueron corriendo hacia la direccdion donde se encontraba la niña

¿?:…

Yenshi: y bien en que- se detuvo al ver que el sujeto no estaba enfrente de el, voltio a ver hacia donde corrian los dos lobos, se quedo impresionado al ver lo que pasaba, el sujeto estaba enfrente de los dos lobos

¿?:son unos cobardes, que tal si primero se enfrentan a mi, que les parece-seguia parado con las manos a los costados esperando algún ataque de los lobos

Lobo1:que parece, este estúpido se cre muy listo, hay que hacerlo sufrir jeje-saco su espada

Lobo2:si hay que hacer que se trague sus palabras, matalo tu, prefiero observar esta ves jejeje-se quedo de brazos cruzados

Lobo1:tu te lo pierdes…..bueno idiota muereeee!

El lobo brinco hacia donde estaba el sujeto dándole un gran espadazo CLAAAAWNNNN!sono, el lobo rio creyendo que había matado al sujeto

Lobo:eso te pasa por idiota jajajajajaja- el lobo vio que el sujeto seguía ahí parado sujetando el filo de la espada con la palma de su mano-queee?!

¿?:jejejejajaja..ja, es todo lo que saben hacer-miro con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido al lobo, pero luego la cambio por una mirada asesina- no les perdonare lo que hicieron

El sujeto cerro su mano con fuerza provocando que esta se rompiera en pedazos,

Lobo:como…..has….podido?-el lobo miraba con terror al sujeto, el lobo que se encontraba de brazos cruzados también abrió la boca a mas no poder

¿?:eso no importa, ya nada importa por que pronto vas a morir, aaaaaaahh!

El lobo iba hablar pero no pudo por que el sujeto lo partió por la mitad desde el torso al momento de tirarle un puñetazo, tripas y mucha sangre salieron volando hacia atrás del sujeto mientras caian las dos mitades del cuerpo al suelo en un charco de sangre, el yenshi y los lobos que estaban matando gente quedaron impresionados, sentían un temor y sudaban frio al ver como aquel sujeto partió en dos a un lobo de un solo puñetazo provocándole la muerte instantánea

¿?:tu eres el siguiente-volteo a ver al otro lobo con una mirada de ira y venganza

Lobo2:espera, esperaq noooo!-no tuvo tiempo por que el sujeto de una patada le arranco la cabeza mandándola a estrellar contra la pared de una casa dejando un manchon de sangre en ella otravez todos los lobos dejaron de masacrar gente y empezaron a correr por sus vidas, shifu había llegado para pelear pero se quedo tiezo y horrorisado al ver a goku con las manos llenas de sangre.

El yenshi jefe que media el doble de goku estaba totalmente horrorizado, sentía que ese sujeto se había convertido en su peor pesadilla. El sujeto aparecia enfrente de los lobos y los yenshi que intentaban huir

¿?:NO IRAN A NINGUN LADO!- el sujeto los golpeaba y pateaba partiendolos por la mitad, dejándole huecos enormes en el pecho mientras dejaban charcos de sangre y tripas por donde quiera al igual que el yenshi, shifu estaba estupefacto al ver a goku de esa manera, con una mirada asesina mientras sus manos se bañaban de sangre, poco a poco mato a todos los enemigos hasta que quedaba el yenshi jefe , un lobezno y una loba, estos dos ultimos que apenas se iniciaba en el camino del mal, parecía que lo hacia forzosamente, goku camino lentamente hacia donde estaban estos tres

Lobezno:no señor por favor no nos haga nada a mi y a mi hermana, fuimos obligados por el a hacer esto

Antes de terminar de hablar el filo de una espada atravezo su abdomen salpicándole sangre en la cara a goku, que habrio los ojos como plato al ver lo que pasaba, el yenshi había matado a uno de los suyos, saco su espada del cuerpo del lobezno

Yenshi:jajajajaja, siempre fuiste un estorbo lee, ahora si me disculpas ire a matar a tu estúpida hermana que ni de esclava servia

Loba:NOOOOOOOO! HERMANO! NO POR FAVOR!-la loba corrió y cayo de rodillas al lado de su hermano que estaba débil y tosiendo

lee:sal de aquí!..cof!cof!...hazlo vete!

Loba:NOOOOOO! MORIRE JUNTO A TI HERMANO!- abrazo a su hermano mientras lloraba

Yenshi:pues si eso quieres, te cumpliré ese deseo jajajajjaja- iba la lanzar un ataque pero algo lo detuvo

Era la mano del sujeto que la sostenía mientras la rompia como si nada, lo miraba con rabia e ira, el yenshi sintió miedo y solto la espada que estaba rota del filo

Yenshi:no por favor no me mates….prometo que no hare mas daño…te dare mi fortuna

¿?:yo no quiero nada tuyo basura…lo único que quiero es que mueras infeliz…pero te cumpliré un ultimo deseo por que me causas asco y lastima

Yenshi:me…perdonaras la vida?

¿?:mejor que eso, te dare el honor de conocer quien te mato…..mi nobre es GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Al decir estoo goku apunto con su mano a donde estaba el yenshi lanzándole un ataque parecido al kame hame ha que se le incrusto en el estomago al yenshi lanzándolo a volar rompiendo pared por pared mientras que por donde pasaba se hundía en suelo en forma de u dejando grietas a los lados

Yenshi:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- al momento de llegar a estrellarse a una varda la bola de ki exploto desintegrando al yenshi dentro de ella

Shifu estaba anonadado por la técnica que utilizo contra el yenshi, ya se las había mostrado pero esta la hiso con una sola mano, salió del trance y corrió hacia donde estaba goku que tenia la vista enfocada en dirección a donde se encontraba la loba y el lobezno

S:goku…todo esta bien?

GK:si shifu….no hay tiempo hay que ir a salvarlo-corrio hacia donde estaban el par de lobos y se paro en seco enfrente de los lobos que dejaron de llorar por ver a aquel sujeto hacer esa extraña bola de energía con la que mato con facilidad a aquel yenshi antes era el mas fuerte según ellos

Lobezno:como…cof!cof!...como lo-antes de terminar se desmayo por la perdida de sangre

Loba:no….lee! lee! Reacciona por favor!-la loba le pegaba cachetadas despacio para que su hermano reaccionara

S:me temo que no podemos hacer- antes de terminar goku hablo

GK:aganse a un lado yo me encargo-dijo mirando de manera muy fría y con el ceño fruncido a la loba y a shifu lo que provoco que estos dos retrocedieran-bien-puso su mirada en el lobezno que agonizaba

Goku puso su mano en la herida inflijida que le causo la espada, era ancha y atravesaba prácticamente el costado izquierdo del lobo, un poco abajo del corazón, se concentro, empezó a recordar como piccoro le enseño a cerrar heridas, no sanarlas, goku dio un suspiro y un aura azul empezó a cubrirlo mientras caminaba desde la punta de sus pies, hasta la palma de la mano donde la tenia puesta encima de la herida, esta empezó a cerrarse al momento de que el aura de goku hiso contacto con ella, la loba y shifu estaban estupefactos e impresionados por lo que goku hacia,al momento de que la herida estaba cerrada la retiro y tomo una semilla del ermitaño que traia debajo de su muñequera derecha, se la metió en la boca al lobezno y le movio la mandibula para que la masticara y la tragara, el lobo empezó a despertar lentamente

Lobezno:queee? Donde?-empezo a abrir los ojos lentamente

Loba:LEE!ESTAS VIVO!-abrazo a su hermano mayor con mucha fuerza y lo sacudia de un lado hacia otro

Lee:espera….que locuras dices…. Yo no voy a morir…..no ahora jeje-miro a su hermana que lo abrazaba y le dedico una ligera sonrisa

GK:veo que tu herida sano, eso es bueno-miro al lobezno de manera normal y relajada

Lee:que? Ahh perdón, disculpe, le debo mi vida, muchas gracias-hiso una reverencia respetuosa hacia goku

Loba:gracias por salvar a mi hermano-se paro y abrazo a goku, para ella era un extraño, pero después de haber salvado a su hermano sabia que era bueno

GK:de…de nada jejejeje-puso la cara típica de el cuando mostraba felicidad

S:goku…..como hisiste esas técnicas?, como lograste sanar las heridas de este lobezno?-decia shifu con la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos

GK:aah eso jaja, pues lo hise con mi ki amigo, y pues lo de sanarlo a el también con mi ki y con la ayuda de las semillas del ermitaño jeje-goku rascaba su cabeza sonriendo

LEE:que poca educación tenemos, disculpe nuestra falta de respeto, mi nombre es lee y el de ella es juka-señalando a su hermana

GK:oooh mi nombre es goku, y antes de que pregunten que clase de animal soy, yo vengo de otro universo donde no hay animales que hablan como ustedes etc etc. Por eso no me podrán identificar de acuerdo?

El par de lobos rio nerviosamente por que era exactamente lo que ellos iban a preguntarle aquel sujeto que se llamaba goku

S:mi nombre es shifu, soy el maestro de los 5 , bueno ahora son 3 furiosos y el guerreo dragon

JK:enserio? Que emoción, conocer al maestro mas fuerte de toda china , es un gusto

L:si es un gusto

S:el gusto es mio jóvenes,bueno, si no les molesta, nosotros nos tenemos que ir a atender unos asuntos- se dio media vuelta pero goku lo detuvo

Goku miraba las ropas de aquellos dos lobos, estaba un poco gastada, en sus patas había recientes cortadas, al parecer de azotes, goku sabia que después de estos no les quedaba nada mas que robar para vivir, en pocas palabras volverían al camino del mal no por ser forzados, si no que esta ves por necesidad, goku lo pensó y decidió hablar de esto con shifu

GK:eeh….chicos esperen aquí, ahora volvemos-dijo tomando del hombro a shifu

Lee:si señor aquí lo esperamos-se puso a platicar con su hermana

S:que se te ofrece goku?

GK:mira shifu, veelos, después de esto no les queda nada, tenemos que ayudarlos o si no volverán a lo que eran hace unos cuantos minutos…..unos bandidos

S:no lo se goku, crees que seria buena idea?

GK:claro shifu, yo prometo entrenarlos a todos ustedes y entrenarlos a ellos también

S:entonces no se hable mas, confio en mi mejor amigo, se que los guiaras por el buen camino-dijo shifu dedicándole una sonrisa a goku mientras le daba una palmada en su hombro

GK:gracias amigo!-dijo mientras brincaba de emoción de poder enseñarles a estos 5 muchas técnicas

Volvieron hacia donde estaban el par de lobos

GK:bueno quiero decirles algo-puso su cara seria

Lee:de acuerdo-dijo de manera timida

GK:como veo que no tienen a donde ir ni de que vivir, les ofresco que sean disipulos del maestro shifu mientras el y yo los entrenamos con la condición de que usaran esas habilidades para el bien,

S:y si no aceptan pasaran el resto de sus días en una celda-dijo shifu de manera seria

Antes de que goku siguiera hablando los lobos ya lo estaban abrazando y después abrazaron a shifu, los dos estaban desencajados por la acción de aquellos dos lobos

Lee:claro que aceptamos maestros, después de todos nosotros queríamos tener una vida normal sin tener que lastimar a un inocente, por eso nos castigaban y nos encadenaban, pero gracias a que ustedes nos dan esta oportunidad,creo que encontraremos lo que buscabamos

JK:si , les agradecemos por todo y prometemos que de ahora en adelante usaremos nuestras habilidades para el bien-dijo de manera feliz y firme

Shifu y goku tenían una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros, eran lo que ellos querían escuchar

GK:bueno eso es lo que necesitábamos escuchar

S:si pero antes de ir al palacio, necesitamos ir por unas cosas y a comprar algunas provisiones, necesitamos que nos ayuden

Lee:de acuerdo-decia muy feliz

JK:estoy contigo hermano-decia igual de feliz que lee

GK:pero antes hay que desacernos de todos estos cuerpos,- se teletransporto llebandose todos los cuerpos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no había cuerpos en aquella plaza-creo que tendrán que mandar a alguien a que arregle eso-señalo hacia las paredes que estaban tiradas unas tras otras por el ataque que le lanzo al yenshi jefe

S:descuida, mandare a alguien a que se encargue de eso, por ahora hay que ir a comprar eso y después a entrenar como lo prometió su nuevo maestro goku de acuerdo?

JK:cla…..claro maestro shifu-al igual que lee ella estaba muy impresionada por la rapidez con la que goku iba y aparecia desapareciendo con el los restos ensangrentados de los lobos y los yenshis

Después de salir del trance seguían a shifu y a goku hacia las tiendas para hacer los pendientes de sus nuevos maestros

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE

Po y tigresa acababan de terminar de entrenar y yacían sentados en el pasto

T:waow po este entrenamiento es el mejor que he tenido desde que empeze a practiar kung fu-decia mientras le temblaban los brazos por el cansancio y respiraba un poco agitada

P:me impresiona que hallas aprendido a usar ese poder tan rápido, y además lograste usarlo al 100%, después de todo tu eres la mas fuerte y hermosa hembra que jamás conocere-decia con una sonrisa mientras miraba al cielo, el no estaba cansado, ni siquiera tenia una gota de sudor en su frente, después de todo el poder de pelea de tigresa era muy bajo para siquiera causarle un rasguño

T:hay po….-decia de una manera dulce y sonrojada-deberas eso piensas de mi?-dijo mirando a po pero este no contestaba

Po estaba dentro de sus pensamientos

P:(después de que finalize mi entrenamiento le propondré matrimonio a tigresa,si eso hare, pero que tal si ella no quiere pasar el resto de su vida conmigo….con un carajo otravez empezare a pelearme con mi mente, pero que mier…espera,espera)-po fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el grito de cierta felina que lo miraba con enojo

T:POOO! Acaso me estabas ignorando!?-decia mientras se cruzaba de brazos

P:que,no yo…yo no te estaba ignorando preciosa, perdóname, si lo haces prometo darte una sorpresa, que te parece-decia po con una miraba de cachorro que hace mucho ella no podía resistir

T:aaaach esta bien, pero si no me sorprendes no dormiras conmigo esta noche de acuerdo-miro a po con una sonrisa y una ceja arqueada, casi con un toque de picardia en ese gesto

Po trago saliva y empezó a ponerse un poco nervioso, por otro lado tigresa sonreía mientras que en sus adentros reia a carcajadas, sabia que si había una manera buena de castigar a po, era no dejarlo dormir con ella

P:de…de acuerdo preciosa-puso una sonrisa nerviosa

T:bueno y que esperas-miro a po con su mirada seria de siempre y se abrazo del torso de po-acaso no quiere llevarme a una cita?

P:claro que si…vámonos-dicho esto po uso su técnica de teletransportacion y apareció en gongmen

T:estas seguro que una tener una cita donde casi te pierdo dos veces me va a complacer?-decia tigresa mirando a po mientras se cruzaba de brazosy daba pisadas con mitad de la su pata

P:tranquila preciosa después de derrotar a sheng fui a conocer la ciudad antes de partir y conoci un bello lugar para tener una cita

T:a si, espero que digas la verdad o esta noche dormiras solo-dijo mirando a po con su mirada fría

P:eeh si preciosa-dijo mientras se resbalaba una gota de sudor por su frente-bueno vamos pero antes ponte esto-le dio una venda para que se la pusiera en los ojos

T:queee!, yo no pienso ponerme eso po, es ridículo!-se voltio dándole la espalda a po mientras seguía cruzada de brazos-olvidalo po, hoy dormiras solo! Ahora lleva-no termino por que sintió que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenia la venda puesta en sus ojos

P:listo

T:grrrrrrrr!...PO! te había dicho que n-pero otra vez la interrumpió po con un abrazo y un beso en el rombo semicircular de su frente

P:tranquila preciosa confía en mi y tomame de la pata

T:pero po-tomo el brazo de po con sus patas

P:tranquila tigresa todo va a estar bien

Po en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció en la cima de una colina que daba enfrente de la ciudad de gongmen, como ya había atardecido, el sol se veía hermoso irradiando la ciudad mientras poco a poco estaba bajando, po había preparado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un picnic para ellos dos y puso una pequeña flor del color de los ojos de tigresa en la oreja derecha de ella

P:listo preciosa, quitate la venda

tigresa se quito la venda y observo todo lo que había preparado po para ella, también se quito la flor la observo, sonrio y se la volvió a poner, empezaron a resbalar lagrimas por sus mejillas , mientras miraba a po con la sonrisa y con sus mejillaz mojadas

P:que pasa preciosa, no te gusto-agacho la cabeza

T:no po…esque….nadie me había regalado algo en mi vida…y mucho menos algo tan hermoso como esto…..po…..agradesco al destino de haberte puesto en mi camino, te amo-dijo esto y abrazo y beso a po en los labios-te amo por hacerme tan feliz,nunca dudes eso-volvio a besar po

Po sonrio y le correspondió el abrazo a tigresa

P:me alegra que te halla gustado mi sorpresa, bueno hay que disfrutar del momento-seco las lagrimas de tigresa y se sento en el pasto abrazandola mientras comían, platicaban y reian disfrutando de su cita

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PALACIO DE JADE

Shifu y goku le contaron a mono y mantis sobre lo que paso en el valle de la paz y como conocieron a ese par de lobos y que ellos serian sus nuevos compañeros, mono estaba enbobado con la loba, se le hacia muy bella, mantis miraba esto mientras reia por lo bajo ganándose un golpe de mono que lo mando a volar dejando a este embobado con la loba

GK:bueno por eso de ahora en adelante ellos serán sus nuevos compañeros de acuerdo?

M:uuuy siiiiiiiii jejejeje-decia mientras seguía embobado con la loba, esta se dio cuenta y le dedico una sonrisa lo cual hiso que este cayera desmayado

S:veo que este palacio es ahora un casa para enamorados-dijo mientras se ponía una pata en su cara

GK:jejejejejeje si yo también pienso lo mismo-goku rascaba su cabeza mientras se resbalaba una gota de sudor por su frente

Shifu vio que ya estaba atardeciendo a si que decidió posponer el entrenamiento para el siguiente dia

S:creo que hoy han pasado muchas cosas interesantes asi que será mejor que pospongamos el entrenamiento para mañana que te parece goku?

GK:mmmmmmm…..ni hablar, nimodo será mañana,ledire a po que se encargue de cuidar el valle para que nada nos interrumpa de acuerdo?

S:viéndolo de esa manera esta bien, al cabo que po es tan fuerte como tu cierto? El podrá con cualquier amenaza menos con tigresa

Este comentario hiso que todos rieran menos el lee y jaku que no entendían lo que pasaba

S:bueno ellos son lee y jaku y como goku menciono ellos vivirán y entrenaran con nosotros desde ahora

JK:maestro donde dormiremos?

GK:bueno mientras ustedes les enseñan a jaku y a lee el palacio yo ire a tomar un baño y a probarme este traje que me regalo mi mejor amigo

S:bueno espero que po y mi hija vuelvan para la cena, ya casi esta el atardecer, de no ser asi ese panda no tendrá desendencia-dijo de una manera amenazante

Dicho esto goku se retiro al baño mientras que shifu mono y mantis le mostraban el palacio a jaku y lee

MIENTRAS TANTO EN GONGMEN

El atardecer se presento era hermoso, su calor era agradable, sus rayos daban sus últimos golpes a la ciudad dejándola poco a poco a oscuras

T:esto ha sido exelente po, te has vuelto a ganar el derecho de dormir conmigo-decia mientras se acostaba en las piernas de po

P:gracias por decir eso preciosa, sabes que hago todo lo posible por hacerte feliz- acariciaba la nariz y tocaba los bigotes de tigresa como si fueran cuerdas de ghitarra

T:po…..-se levanto poco a poco mientras se sentaba de espaldas en el pecho de el-me hace feliz que tu me quieras, gracias por eso, te prometo que yo te seguire hasta el fin del mundo, solo para estar con mi osito-levanto su brazo y empezó acariciar la cara de po

P:osito….jejejejejeje-reia po de una manera consentida

T:que po-dijo muy sonrojada y con una sonrisa timida

P:me gusta verte sonreir y también me gusta que me digas asi mi amor, yo te prometo que no dejare que te pase algo malo-beso la cabeza de tigresa- creo que ya debemos volver ya oscureció preciosa, vamos- se levanto y tomo a tigresa de la cintura levantándola del suelo

T:estoy de acuerdo osito, sino mi padre te quitara tu desendencia y yo quiero tener cachorros(ups creo que volvi a hablar de mas, odio que me pase eso)-tigresa estaba roja como un tomate y hundió su cara en el pecho de po para que este no la viera asi

Por otro lado po tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara, otravez se estaba imaginando a el y a tigresa cuidando de sus pequeños cachorros viviendo como una familia normal,salió de sus pensamientos y miro a tigresa que tenia undida su cara en el pecho de el

P:tigresa…..en serio piensas eso-aparto de su pecho tigresa que estaba tan roja como un tomate

T:ssssi po…..eso quiero, si tu aceptas-tigresa casi se desmayaba de la vergüenza, pensaba que po se reiría de ella pero..

P:tigresa te prometo que cuando acabe mi entrenamiento te tomare como mi esposa y tendremos los cachorros que quieras de acuerdo?

Po abia que grulla y vivora no podian reproducirse por que eran especies muy distintas, además seria raro una cria de ellos, pero con el y tigresa era diferente puesto que los dos eran de sangre caliente, eran mamíferos, sus aparatos reproductores coincidían(XD)por asi decirlo, y no seria raro ver a una cachora con rasgos de tigre y con los colores de un panda mezclados, incluso pensó que se veria lindo

T:de acuerdo po…nada me haría mas feliz que tener una familia contigo-dijo muy sonrojada

P:bueno dejemos eso de lado y vallamos al palacio que ya casi esta por empezar la hora de la cena y tengo que ir a cocinar

T:bien-ella se abrazo del torso de po y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban en el pasillo para entrar en la cocina, caminaron hacia la entrada y vieron a todos y a otros dos lobos sentados ahí, iban a hablar pero goku los detuvo

GK:que tal mientras que po cocina nosotros les contamos como conocimos a sus dos nuevos compañeros de pelea?

Po y tigresa bajaron la guardia y entraron en la cocina

P:bueno hare la cena mientras ustedes platican de estos nuevos compañeros

Y asi pasaron toda la cena con lee y jaku platicando sobre como eran esclavos, como conocieron a shifu y a goku y etc etc. La cena se paso volando y todos tenían sueño

S:bueno creo que es hora de ir a dormir, lee,jaku sus habitaciones serán las de vivora y grulla, mono y po les indicaran cuales son, ahora vallan a dormir, que tendremos un entrenamiento duro al lado de goku, ahora retírense

Ya en el area de dormitorios se encontraban todos hechos bola

P:bueno mono y mantis ya saben donde duermen asi que vallan a dormirse ya

Ma:yo no quiero-dijo cruzándose de tenazas como un niño pequeño

M:pero yo quería-mirando a jaku

T:mañana la conoceras mejor, ahora desaparezcan de aquí si no quieren amanecer colgados de un poste-dijo mirándolos fríamente

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos mono y mantis estaban en sus cuartos

T:po…. Te esperare-dijo cambiando su mirada asesina a una de ternura, luego se fue a su cuarto dejando a po con lee y jaku

Lee:creo que ya entedi lo que quería decir el maestro shifu sobre el pobre po-dijo sonriendo

JK:bueno eso no importa, por ahora estoy muy cansada para pensar en eso-con los ojos medio cerrados

P:(suspiro)aaaaaaaaaaaaffff, bueno esas son sus habitaciones-señalo a las puertas de cada habitación- ahora si me disculpan me retiro a descansar, que tengan buenas noches

Lee:buenas noches po

Jaku:buenas noches po-bostezo

Y dicho esto cada quien entro en su habitación excepto po que durmió en el cuarto de tigresa, ya que le gustaba dormir abrazado de ella mientras ella envolia su cola en su cara, eso le encantaba.

Y asi la noche fue tranquila para nuestros guerreros que se preparaban para el siguiente dia de entrenamiento


	10. El nacimiento de un nuevo mal: el golem!

**HOLA A TODOS, BUENO ESTE ES EL CAPITULO 10, ES MUY EXTENSO PUESTO QUE NO LO QUISE DIVIDIR EN DOS PARTES YA QUE ME DABA FLOJERA, YA SABEN LO UNICO QUE PIDO, SUS REVIEWS, POR FAVOR DEJENLOS Y DIGANME SI ESTOY EXAGERANDO CON LA TRAMA, ESQUE EN REALIDAD SON MUCHAS COSAS LAS QUE FALTAN POR PASAR, ANTES QUE NADA GOKU UNICAMENTE VA APARECER LA MITAD DE LA HISTORIA, LO DIGO POR QUE POR MAS QUE TRATE DE PONER UN ENEMIGO MUY FUERTE, GOKU LO MATARIA EN DOS SEGUNDOS CON LA FASE 4, SERIA MUY ABURRIDO SI FUERA DE ESA MANERA, POR ESO HARE DOS CAPITULOS MAS DE ESTA HISTORIA Y COMENZARE OTRA HACIENDO LA SECUELA DE ESTA, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LES DARE MAS DETALLES DE LO QUE PIENSO HACER, POR AHORA DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO QUE ESTA INTERESANTE, ADIOOOOOOOOOS! Y NOS VEMOS HASTA EL MIERCOLES!**

* * *

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Empezaba a amanecer, los pajaros cantaban, el rocio matutino bailaba alrededor del valle de la paz, cerca de ahí, en el árbol de duraznos sagrados se encontraban los dos maestros tomando te y platicando, se preparaban para un largo dia

GK:vaya, en este universo el amanecer es muy hermoso, o será que yo nunca tuve tiempo de disfrutarlo en el mio, ya que siempre nos veíamos amenazados de sujetos que querían dominar o destruir el universo-estaba recargado en una raíz que sobresalía del árbol, tenia los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa, estaba muy relajado

S:encerio, quiere decir que ahora que no estas con ellos tu universo corre peligro, debes volver-shifu estaba sentado en el baston de su predecesor, miraba a goku con un poco de preocupación, pero estaba en paz al mismo tiempo

GK:(risa con la boca cerrada)bueno, yo no diría lo mismo

S:que quieres decir?-shifu lo miro con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza, le dio un sorbo de te a su taza sin dejar de mover la vista de goku

GK:bueno, aya hay alguien mas fuerte que yo-dijo poniendo una sonrisa al ver que después de lo que dijo shifu escupió el te que tenia en su boca

S:hablas enserio?no me imagino alguien mas fuerte que tu goku, es imposible-volvio a dar un sorbo a su te, esta vez si lo trago

GK:creelo amigo, su nombre es gohan, y es mi hijo-abriendo los ojos para mirar al cielo

S:en serio? Increíble, esa si me la creo, como tu eres muy fuerte, pues imagino que tu hijo heredo ese poder-puso una sonrisa y cerro los ojos

GK:y que lo creas amigo, el nos salvo muchas mas veces de las que yo he salvado la tierra-se notaba el orgullo y felicidad en su rostro- y sabes que es lo que me ase sentir mas orgulloso de el?

S:si se podría saber…..-miro a goku con mucha emoción y entusiasmo en su gesto

GK:que a pesar de que nunca estuve con el como un padre, siempre me quizo como tal, nunca se enojo conmigo por nno haberle dado el cariño que un hijo merecía

Shifu estaba feliz de no ser el único con la misma historia y decidió confesarle lo de el y tigresa

S:sabes, con tigresa paso lo mismo-mirando melancólicamente hacia el valle de la paz

GK:a que te refieres shifu?-relajo su gesto para cambiarlo a una media sonrisa y ceja entreagachada

S:tigresa fue una huérfana, nunca se supo quienes fueron sus padres, vivía en un orfanato muy lejos de aquí, un dia me avisaron de que había llegado una cachorra felina muy temperamental y muy fuerte a ese lugar, por lo que acudieron a mi ayudara para lograrla controlar, al siguiente dia fui y me encontré con una tigresa cachorra que estaba en un rincón de un cuarto sucio y oscuro, me dio un poco de tristeza verla en esa situación-le dio un trago a su te-bueno lo que decían era cierto, era muy temperamental y tenia una fuerza increíble,yo la entrene y la traje al palacio de jade para que se conviertiera en una maestra del kung fu, ella me veía como su padre y yo me empese a encariñar con ella como si fuera una hija, pero el temor de volver a cometer el mismo error de ella como lo hise con mi primer hijo adoptivo…tailung-dio otro trago a su te- por eso hise lo posible por verla como una alumna y no como una hija, pasaron los años y creció volviéndose fría por el amor que nunca le di en esos tiempos, llego el guerrero dragon

GK:te refieres a po cierto?

S:si, desde que llego el, se notaba un aire de tranquilidad, de paz, al principio me negaba a creer que un panda debía ser un guerrero dragon, deviste haberlo visto, era un niño que no tenia nada que hacer en ese momento y lugar, muy a mi pensar por supuesto , pero después que derroto a los dos enemigos que amenazaron con gobernar china, encontré mi paz interior, osea mi tranquilidad y mi armonía, pero no solo yo, los 5 furiosos tomaron confianza hacia ellos mismos y también a los demás, fue entonces donde me di cuenta que mi maestro tuvo la razón todo el tiempo.

GK:eem…..shifu te estas saliendo del tema no crees?-miro a shifu y dio una pequeña risita

A shifu se le resbalo una gota de sudor por la cabeza

S:bueno, desde que el llego tigresa se dejo de comportar de manera abnegada y fría, cambio mucho, se le veía feliz, casi todos los días bajaba al pueblo a distraerse,convivia con sus compañeros, pero en especial con po, ellos se habían vuelto muy unidos, si uno iba a pasear por ahí, el otro le seguía y asi viceversa, fue entonces que me di cuenta que po un papel muy importante en el sentir de tigresa, por eso les asignaba misiones y labores a ellos juntos, sabia que cuando estaban juntos peleaban con todas sus ganas, por eso les permiti estar juntos, al parecer recapacite y me di cuenta que ese panda le brindaba la felicidad que le hiso falta durante 20 años, tanto que llego a perdonarme y llamarme padre, al parecer ella nunca me odio, solo le faltaba dar un paso para salir de esa dura frialdad que sentía por dentro y al parecer po fue ese empujon que le ayudo a darlo, por eso me siento profundamente agradecido con po-le dio el ultimo trago a su te

GK:vaya, quiere decir que compartimos case la misma historia-dio su ultimo trago a la taza de te- bueno amigo, es agradable platicar contigo, después seguimos, por ahora hay que ir a entrenarte a ti y a los otros 5-levantandose del suelo y estirándose un poco

S:si tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-brinco del baston y cayo parado frente a el-vamonos

GK:a por cierto shifu, gracias por regalarme este traje-se señalo asi mismo

S: mjm. Sabia que te gustaría-empezo a bajar las escaleras con un tono de felicidad en su gesto

El traje que había mandado a hacer para po y goku, era igual al de tigresa, nomas que el de goku no tenia para sacar cola, el color de la camisa no era rojo, sino negro, con los bordes del cuello y las mangas azules, en la espalda llevaba grabado los nombres de ellos, en este caso el de goku, un dragon dorado giraba alrededor del símbolo con el nombre, también mando a hacer unos zapatos parecidos a los de goku pero no tan altos, llevo de muestra los de goku, estos eran blancos

Shifu y goku llegaron caminando hacia el area de cuartos

GONG!

Al instante salieron tigresa, mono , mantis, jaku y lee que para sorpresa de todos en su primer dia se veian muy emocionados y bien preparados, todos estaban ahí menos po

S:alguien sabe donde esta po?

T:padre no lo se, lo que recuerdo es que dormimos juntos pero esta mañana amaneci sola en mi cuarto-con un ligero gesto de preocupación

M:JAJAJA!- mono rio como loco al igual que mantis

Ma:JAJAJJAJAJAJAJA! Con los ronquidos, o mas bien rugidos que das a po no le ha de ver quedado de otra mas que irse a dormir en un hotel de gongmen

Mono recupero su postura al darse cuenta de que jaku estaba frente a el dedicándole una sonrisa, esto hizo que se embobara abriendo la boca en forma de sonrisa y medio cerrando los ojos, por otro lado tigresa estaba hecha una furia con mantis por el comentario, se sonrojo pero era mas su ira y en un segundo ya tenia aprisionado a mantis con sus garras mientras que este suplicaba por su vida, detrás de todo el relajo estaban lee, shifu y goku viendo la escena con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Lee:maestro creo que debería parar esto antes de que se salga de control-apunto hacia donde estaban el resto de su nuevo equipo

S:lee tiene razón goku hay que parar esto

GK:bien, pero conste que fue tu idea eh….despues no quiero que me reclamen-levanto su mano en dirección hacia donde estaba mono apunto de desmayarse,jaku viendo a mono de manera tierna y divertida, mantis cambiando su color verde a uno morado y a tigresa estrujando y apretando al pobre insecto en sus manos-BASTA!-goku lanzo una ráfaga de aire con la palma de su mano que hiso que todos cayeran encima de todos, como una bola gigante de arroz, mono se desmayo al darse cuenta de que tenia a jaku encima de el, jaku por su parte se sonrojo un poco

S:bien levántense, hay que ir a desayunar, después de eso entrenaremos con goku- con su ceño medio fruncido

Todos se levantaron y se formaron en fila excepto mono que seguía tirado en el suelo, tigresa aprovecho esto mientras se le formaba una risa diabólica en el rostro, saco una de sus garras y pincho a mono en su brazo derecho, mono despertó al instante dandeo un salto cayendo asi sobre su cola

S:(suspiro)aaaachhhh, bueno vayamos a desayunar si?

Resto:si maestro shifu todos se encaminaron hacia la cocina, todos estaban muy contentos de entrenar junto a goku y conocer a dos nuevos compañeros, todos excepto tigresa que se hayaba preocupada por po, todos se sentaron en sus lugares, agregaron una silla mas para goku, todos se iban a sentar hasta que a todos excepto lee y jaku les paso un rayo por la cabeza, como un escalofrio hasta que dijieron al unisono

QUIEN VA A COCINAR AHORA SI PO NO ESTA!

GK:tranquilos amigos, no es para tanto, alguno de ustedes debe saber cocinar- todos empezaron a mirarse entre si, primero miraron a jaku y lee que al darse cuenta se pusieron un poco nerviosos

Lee: a nosotros ni nos vean, nunca hemos cocinado

GK: entonces si ustedes no saben y shifu ni yo tampoco, se cancela el desayuno?-se noto un poco de tristeza en su voz

S:me temo que si-bajo la mirada- a menos que goku sepa donde se encuentra po no es asi mi amigo?-todas las miradas se posaron en goku

GK:oigan a mi no me miren, pero voy a averiguar donde esta- cerro sus ojos y empezó a buscar el ki de po que no le fue difícil ya que po se encontraba a unos pasos de la cocina- creo que no importa, ya llego de todos modos

P:hola a todos, buenos días!-levanto su mano en señal de saludo

P:veo que todos se levantaron de buen humor, eso es bueno-no mostraba felicidad en su rostro, sino que lucia algo desvivido, palido y un poco descuiado, el sudor resbalaba por su frente lentamente gota por gota

Todos observaron a po,se sintieron incomodos al ver al panda en ese estado, goku se animo a decir algo

GK:pasa algo po?-sentia que algo no andaba bien, lo podía ver en el gesto palido del panda

P:no goku, creo que no me a sentado bien el baño, pero eso no importa, ahorita les preparo el desayuno-las extremidades le temblaban, apretaba sus puños con fuerza, de estos resbalo una pequeña gota de sangre

Todos notaron esto y decidieron atacar a po con un tipo de interrogatorio muy incomodo para el

T:po no sabes mentir, dime lo que te pasa, anoche estuviste un poco incomodo, tuviste una pesadilla?-tenia el ceño un poco fruncido y los ojos afilados, tragaba entero, se sentía incomoda por la actitud de su pareja

P:EH DICHO QUE NO ES NADA!-solto un leve rugido incluso mas fuerte que los que daba tigresa cuando se enojaba, puso los platos con sopa en la mesa y dio un golpe en la pared provocando un ligero rasgon

Todos estaban impresionados por la actitud que po tomo repentinamente hacia ellos, incluso para tigresa, goku cambio su cara a un semblante serio, el sabia que no había nada bueno detrás de eso

GK:(que es eso?...su ki esta cambiando…siento que se esta consumiendo por una energía maligna, debo hacer algo antes de que esto se haga un desastre)-goku se levanto de la mesa y empeso a caminar rodeando la mesa

Todos pusieron la mirada en goku que tenia un semblante serio, parecía que el también estaba molesto, todos tenían el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría en ese lugar, shifu tuvo que hacer algo al respecto

S:ustedes-señalo a todos excepto a po y goku- vayan a entrenar ya!

SI MAESTRO SHIFU!

Salieron a paso rápido de la cocina, iban caminando hacia el salón de entrenamiento

M:que creen que le pase a po-tenia la mirada perdida hacia el suelo

Ma:no lo se, pero no es nada bueno-este iba parado en el hombro de lee

Lee:creo que será mejor no emprometernos, si no queremos meternos en problemas-una gota de sudor se poso en la punta de su nariz

JK:si mi hermano tiene razón…que el maestro goku y el maestro shifu se encarguen de eso, no tigresa?

Tigresa iba sumida en sus pensamientos, caminaba torpemente por lo pensativa que estaba

T:(que le estará pasando a po?...ayer no estaba tan raro…..me preocupa)

Asi cada quien en lo suyo llegaron a el salón de entrenamiento y se dispusieron a ejercitarse, cada quien en un lugar diferente

EN LA COCINA

Po tenia la miraba agachada goku se poso enfreente de el quedando frente a frente, goku sentía que un poder oscuro consumía el ki de po, shifu solo miraba de lado de goku, el no podía saber lo que pasaba puesto que el no sabia sentir el ki en esos momentos, po estba metido en su mente

MENTE DE PO

P:no dejare que me controles…grrrrrrr sal de mi!-incado se tomaba la cabeza con sus garras con mucha fuerza

¿?:jajajajaja, por favor solo dejate llevar por este calor, no sientes frio?

Po respiraba y exhalaba vapor, el lugar estaba muy frio, ni su pelaje lo cubria de ese frio tan profundo, se abrazaba y y seguía exhalando vapor, de su mente resbalaban gotas interminables de sudor, tenia la quijada apretada, el iris de sus ojos color verde se tornaba negro lentamente

¿?:ven acercate a mi, abrazame para que no tengas frio-decia una voz dulce, que poco a poco se distorsiono hasta quedar aguda y ronca-VEN, AQUÍ NO SENTIRAS MAS FRIO!-la sombra abrió sus brazos en señal de brazo

P:yo…(toz asfixiante)…yo no debo….no tetete lo permtire!...nooo!-empezaba a pararse con la amenaza de que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento , sentía que ese frio le penetraba en lo mas profundo de su alma-yo…..no…..- sus extremidades no le respondían, estas tomaron control por si solas y empezaron a caminar forsozamente hacia donde estaba aquella sombra robusta con los brazos extendidos

¿?:jajajjajaja!...ven hijo mio, no te resistas, ven y dejame abrazarte, dejate llevar por el calor de mi energía- al momento de sonreir mostro unos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca

P:no…no puedo…..no-ponia todo el esfuerzo que podía, pero el frio penetrante de aquel lugar oscuro y vacio lo hiso ceder lentamente

¿?:dejate llevar hijo mio, no ves que aquí noo hace frio!-la voz de esa sombra era aterradora, paralizaría los niervos del mas valiente, era cruda, ronca y cortante

FUERA DE LA MENTE DE PO

Goku saco a po y a shifu de la cocina por que presentia que se libraría una pelea entre ellos, los otros guerreros salieron del salón de entrenamiento para ver que sucedia, ya que habían escuchado ruido brusco fuera del lugar, al salir se posaron enseguida de goku y shifu viendo a po, goku estaba al frente de todos ellos, su rostro se torno mas serio,el sudor empezó a caer de su cara, estaba impresionado

GK:(esa energía maligna supera la fuerza del super sayayin fase uno, es desagradable, siento que esta consumiendo el ki de po, si no hago nada se pondrán feas las cosas) po te encuentras bien?

P:….

GK:po hablame!- clavo su mano en el hombro de po

Al momento de hacer contacto sintió que se le quemaba la mano, pero no la retiro de su hombro, empeso a sacudir a po para que reaccionara, po levanto la mirada lentamente, al ver esto goku solto el hombro de po y dio cuatro pasos hacia atrás, al igual que el estaban asustados e impresionados al ver el rostro de po, el lado derecho de la cara de po era normal, pero el izquierdo era diferente, tenia un colmillo sobresaliente de su boca, su ojo estaba negro en su totalidad con la pupila blanca, representaba el lado oscuro del ying y el yang, shifu empeso a temblar mientras retrocedía lentamente

S:es…..es el poder ying y el yang….no puede ser…..el golem entro en su….mente-apuntaba con su dedo hacia po temblaba en su totalidad

T:quien es el golem ma…maestro shifu-ella también temblaba, sentía una energía oscura que rodeaba a po

GK:eso no importa aléjense!-no voltio a verlos, seguía mirando a po

Todos retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos, el presentimiento de que algo acabaría mal los invadió como si una descarga eléctrica los recorriera por todo su cuerpo

P:jajajajajajaja!...

Todos voltearon como resorte a ver a po que tenia la mirada perdida hacia el cielo, gotas de sudor resbalaban por la frente de po

GK:po debes controlarte, no dejes que esa energía te manipule-cerro sus puños y abrió un poco sus piernas, se preparo para lo que viniera

EN LA MENTE DE PO

Po dejo de caminar y freno en seco frente a la sombra, frunció el ceño y empezó a erguirse con todas sus fuerzas, tenia que resistirse pero el calor del aquella sombra era demasiado bueno

¿?:jajaja te falta poco hijo, acercate a mi, une tus fuerzas con las mias, deja que esta energía entre en tu cuerpo, veras que pronto acabara todo, los sentimientos que te hacen débil desaparecerán, seras alguien nuevo

P:no….no puedo!...no debo! Gggrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaahhhh!-las venas de su cuerpo se empezaron a sobresaltar

FUERA DE LA MENTE DE PO

P:jajajajajaja…no podrán salvar a su amigo, pronto no quedara nada de el, yo sere el que tenga el control-la voz de po se distorsiono hasta quedar completamente ronca y aguda, todos temblaban y sudaban frio al ver a po actuar de esa manera, goku sintió que el ki de po se estaba desvaneciendo siendo remplazado por esa energía oscura

GK:(no me queda de otra, lo hare entrar en razón por la fuerza) lo siento, perdónenme por lo que voy a hacer-volteo a ver a shifu y a tigresa con el gesto frio y penetrante

Todos sintieron un escalofrio que les recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar a goku decir eso, el ambiente se torno silencioso, solo se escuchaba el ruido agitado del aire

P:jajajajjajajaja, no podras hacer nada para salvarlo, el me pertenece-no termino por que sintió el puño de goku que lo lanzo contra la pared que se rajo al momento del impacto

T:noooo!- iba a empezar a correr pero shifu la detuvo tomandola de los brazos

S:no podemos hacer nada tigresa, al parecer-miro hacia el piso con los labios apretados y con los ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza-no hay nada que hacer….

Tigresa sintió que el corazón se le desgarraba al escuchar a shifu decir eso, el sudor resbalaba por su frente , los brazos empezaron a temblarle, su fuerza se iba lentamente, poco a poco se fue debilitanto hasta caer incada, abrazo el torso de shifu y sollozaba en un tono bajo

T:nooo , noo! No po! No hagas esto por favor-decia en voz baja mientras abrazaba el torso de shifu con mucha fuerza

M:lo siento tigresa-cerro sus ojos y apretó los puños

Ma:no podemos hacer nada-miraba al suelo con los ojos bien abiertos, temblaba un poco

Lee:maestro debemos-shifu lo detuvo al levantar su mano con la palma abierta en señal de que no hablara, después de esto cayo y voltio su mirada hacia su hermana que lo miraba melancólicamente

JK:solo queda esperar lee, no sabemos que pasara-poso su pata en el hombro de lee

Todos voltiaron a ver a goku que estaba esperando un contraataque de po, de los escombros se escucho un rugido mientras que salian dispersados a todos lados por la onda expansiva de aire, todo aclaro y se dejo ver a po sonriendo con sangre en su boca

P:jajajajaja , es todo lo que tienes, me decepcionas , yo esperaba que pelearas con tu verdadero poder (toz) hmp….bueno ahora es mi turno

GK:que?

No tuvo tiempo por que po le dio un golpe en la cara que lo hizo rodar por el suelo, goku trataba de detenerse pero elimpacto fue muy fuerte, logro dar un salto cayendo sobre su pie derecho poco a poco fue recuperando el equilibrio

GK:(increíble, ese golpe no me lo vi venir, realmente fue muy rápido, esa energía es muy parecida a la que usaba babidi para controlar e incrementar el ki de vegueta…..si eso fuera asi…tendre que usar el poder del super sayayin para poder controlarlo)-miro a po que se le acercaba caminando lentamente

El lado izquierdo de la cara de po empezaba a mancharse de negro, los huesos faciales empezaban a remarcársele lentamente y el colmillo de su boca empezó a crecer mas, en su pupila se pudo notar un brillo rojizo

P:mmm….eso es todo lo que tienes? Bueno te matare lentamente jajajajaja

Al escuchar esto shifu y los demás estudiantes sintieron un escalofrio recorrer sus cuerpos, sus miradas eran de tristeza y horror, tragaban crudo

T:no po….tu no eres asi-se paro poco a poco-po….por favor-hablo en una voz baja inaudible que solo shifu escucho, puso su mirada hacia el suelo, parpadeo lentamente dejando salir un par de lagrimas por sus cuencas

Po se acercaba lentamente a goku pero algo lo detuvo en seco, sintió que su cabeza iba a explotar, se la tomo entre sus garras y empezó a golpear el suelo al mismo tiempo

P:AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Derrepente un aura mitad negra mitad verde empezó a cubrirlo aventando fuertes ondas de aire que se podian sentir hasta gongmen

MENTE DE PO

¿?:vamos dejate de juegos hijo! Sabes que necesitas este poder para ser invencible! VAMOS!

La silueta se fue agrandando mientras empezaba a cubrir a po, este seguía incado en aquel lugar vacio lleno de oscuridad

P:no!...no-con una voz débil y desgastada por la incesante pelea por el control de su cuerpo

FUERA DE LA MENTE DE PO

P:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAH! GRRRRR!

Empezó a salir sangre de su boca y nariz, todos miraban estupefactos aquella escena, veian como escurría sangre de la boca de po como si de agua se tratase, empezó a pararse débilmente

P:oughh cof! (toz quebrada)grrrr! Maldito panda, te dije que no te resistas!

GK:( entiendo, al parecer po esta peleando por no ser controlado por lo que sea que sea eso, tengo que hacer algo o si esos esfuerzos serán en vano)-escupio un poco de sangre por el anterior impacto que recibio de po

P:AAAAAAAAAH!

Ahora el lado del aura oscura cubrió el lado de color verde, provoco una ola de aire tan caliente como el mismo infierno, goku apenas se mantuvo de pie con los ojos abiertos, los demás tuvieron que tirarse al suelo para no salir volando

P:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Todo se cubrió por una luz oscura que poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose, goku y los demás abrieron lentamente los ojos, al hacerlo empezaron a temblar y sentir un nudo en su garganta, el sudor caia de sus rostros , sentían pequeños espasmos musculares de los nervios que tenían

P:YO SOY EL GOLEM!

Po abrió sus manos mirando hacia el cielo, su lado derecho del cuerpo y cabeza era normal, pero del lado izquierdo su ojo era negro, su iris y pupila tenían un brilloo rojo que resplandia como llama latente

GK:el golem?

S:sabia que seria malo que po tuviera tanto poder-apreto sus puños con mucha fuerza

Golem po: déjense de esas estupideces y demuéstrenme si tienen las agallas para este trabajo-levanto sus manos cerrando los puños n señal de espera

S:yo te enfrentare-dio un paso al frente

Derrepente algo lo detuvo, un grito proveniente de parte de goku

GK:no, ustedes no interfieran, yo lo enfrentare- su mirada era fría y sin emociones, gotas de sudor caian de la barbilla de goku

P:como quieran, de todos modos van a morir jajajajjajajjajaja

GK:muy bien, hora de empezar

En un instante el y po habían desaparecido de la vista de todos, solo se veian los impactos al momento de chocar puño con puño, tigresa era la única que medio seguía el ritmo de la pelea, ya que po le otorgo un poco de su poder, en un instante se encontraban goku y po a una distancia considerable el uno del otro , goku tenia varios golpes y raspones en su ropa y cuerpo, jadeaba un poco del cansancio, por otro lado se le veía a po sonriente, solo mostraba leves rasponsitos en su cara y brazos , no tenia ni una gota de sudor en su frente.

P:jajajaja, al parecer si vale la pena pelear contigo-bajo sus brazos y miro a po con una sonrisa diabólica

GK:basta po…..jamas crei que usaría este poder desde mi ultimo enfrentamiento con kid buu, pero al parecer tu eres muy fuerte-puso una sonrisa en su rostro, al instante la cambio por una cara de preocupación y un ligero enojo-lo que hace que necesite detenerte

Po no dio oportunidad de siquiera sentarse bien a goku por que le propino una patada en el estomago que lo volvia a ser girar en el suelo levantando una pequeña nube de polvo, goku tosio un poco de sangre, se levanto rápidamente para ver que tenia en frente a po con el puño apunto de tocarle el rostro, goku no le dio crédito esta vez, tomo el puño de po con su mano abierta, eso provoco que el piso donde estaban parados se agrietara y empezara a temblar, la mano y el puño de ambos seguían pegados poniendo fuerza y temblando por la presion

GK:deja empaz a po, golem hazlo, antes de que me vea forzado a usar la fuerza

Golem po: jajajajaja, aunque lo hisieras, el único que saldría lastimado aquí seria el guerrero dragon, o acaso no habías pensado en eso- forzejeo mas haciendo que goku retrocediera unos centímetros arrastrando los pies

GK:si ya lo había pensado-miro a po con el ceño fruncido y con una media sonrisa, una gota de sudor cayo de su lado derecho de la cara

Golem po: queee?

Goku apretó la mano de po hasta que se escucho un ligero crujido que hiso que po rugiera bajo por el dolor, goku estaba apundo de transformarse cuando vio a tigresa correr hacia ellos en 4 patas

T:POOO! Por favor no lo hagas- tigresa abrazo a po mientras lloraba al ver el estado que se encontraba-PO! TU NO ERES ASI! POR FAVOR VUELVE!

MENTE DE PO

P:queee?-abrio sus ojos y se empezó a levantar con mucho esfuerzo, el aura oscura que lo rodeaba empezó a disiparse

¿?:NOOOO!... no puede pasar!, nooo!

La sobra tomo forma de una silueta musculosa y totalmente oscura, corrio hasta donde estaba po tratando de enterrarle sus garras en el pecho de el, pero una al momento de hacer contacto con el pecho de po estas se rompieron haciendo perder el equilibrio cayendo a uno metros de po

Po solo seguía ahí parado con la mirada perdida hacia arriba tratando de busar el origen de aquellos murmullos, empezó a caminar lentamente en dirección hacia donde se encontraba aquella voz

P:tigresa?

FUERA DE LA MENTE DE PO

Gk:alejate de el!-po tomo a tigresa por detrás de su camisa y la jalo haciendo que esta se separara de inmediato de se el

Goku lanzo a tigresa a los brazos de shifu que la alcanzo a cachar, ella se quito de ensima de el muy enojada, iba a correr en dirección hacia po otravez pero shifu la tomo de los brazos evitándole irse de ahí

T:padre! Dejame, yo tengo que ir con el-trataba de zafarse del agarre de shifu con toda la fuerza que podía

S:YA BASTA!-despues de gritar miro a tigresa fríamente, apretó su mandibula, lo que hizo que ella sintiera un poco de temor-entiende que no podemos hacer nada por el

T:yo si puedo!-tigresa logro safarse de el agarre de shifu con algo de facilidad, el poder de po le daba algo de ventaja sobre su padre

Tigresa corrió hacia donde estaba po y lo volvió a abrazar

GK:te dije que-goku se detuvo en seco, al parecer sintió algo extraño en po

Todos excepto po y tigresa voltiaron a ver a goku con la ceja leantada y con los labios apretados

GK:(su ki…la energía oscura…se esta desvaneciendo lentamente….pero como)-miro a tigresa abrazando a po con mucha fuerza, en ese momento sintió que la razón le cayo como un balde de agua fría(con que eso es…..el poder del corazón de un guerrero revierte esta energía oscura….interesante, ahora esperare haber que es lo que pasa)

T:PO! SE QUE ME ESCUCHAS! POR FAVOR VUELVE!-ella apretó a po en sus brazos con mucha fuerza

EN LA MENTE DE PO

P:tigresa?...TIGRESA!

Po dejo de caminar y empezó a correr hacia donde se escuchaba aquella voz de su amada que empesaba a hacerse mas clara

¿?:NO!...NO LA NECESITAMOS!...NO NECESITAMOS A NADIE GUERRERO DRAGON! SOLO NECESITAMOS EL PODER! OLVIDALA!

La voz diabólica de ese ser se escuchaba por todo el lugar, era muy molesta

P:CALLATE!-tapo sus orejas, apretó sus dientes con mucha fuerza ,al momento abrió sus ojos lentamente al sentir una mano rasposa y calientita en su hombro, alzo poco a poco su mirada para ver a alguien que jamás volveria a ver según el

P:o…..owguay!?

Po temblaba, empezaba a sudar y sentía adormecidas las extremidades, pensaba que esa viva imagen de owguay era un engaño mas de aquella oscuridad, la tortuga movio su cabeza lentamente hacia abajo posando su mirada en po, sonrio y entresero sus ojos dándole palmadas en el hombro

Owguay:tranquilo hijo mio el ya no te molestara mas

Oowguay also su baston y golpeo el suelo provocando una onda de luz que poco a poco fue bañando el lugar de mucha luz, empezaba a temblar el lugar, empezó a agrietarse el suelo abriéndose enormemente, de ellas empezaban a salir casas, arboles, montañas y pequeños edificios

P:que?...que es esto?

Po se paro lentamente tosiendo y decayendo lográndose levantar con dificultad, voltio su cara a owguay pero su mirada visualizaba todo aquel lugar, le era perfectamente conocido

P:el…el valle de la paz? Que sucede?

Po dejo de temblar,voltio lentamente sus ojos para quedar fijados en los de la tortuga que lo seguía mirando con esa calida sonrisa típica de owguay, se torno un silencio ralajante en el lugar ,derrepente se escicho un grito desgarrador que le arrebataría el alma a cualquiera,

Golmen:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El golem golpeaba el suelo con toda su fuerza haciendo que se bañaara de un color negro, pero a pesar de eso lo negro que quedaba se revertía volviéndose a poner de un color blanco luminoso, hacer eso era como tratar de separar el agua de un lago para poder tocar la tierra que se encontraba debajo sin mojarse

Golem: ALEJATE DE EL, EL ES MIO, ME PERTENECE!

Corrió y dio un salto tratando de penetrar la yugular de la tortuga pero a solo 20 cm del cuello de esta, una barrera invisible hiso que se estrellara y saliera volando barios metros hacia atrás

Por otro lado po y owguay seguían mirándose sin dedicarse palabra alguna, pronto se volvió a escuhar aquella voz femenina que había guiado a po hasta ahí

¿?:POO! VUELVE! REACCIONA POR FAVOR!

Derrepente la voz empezó a escucharse con mas claridad, po la reconoció sin duda alguna, ella era tigresa, po dejo de mirar a owguay, abrió mas los ojos y empezó a sudar de nuevo, su miraba iba en cualquier dirección tratando de encontrar de donde provenía aquella voz

Owguay: tranquilo hijo mio….ella esta bien..lo que importa ahorita es que saques a este monstruo de tu cuerpo-le dio mas palmadas en el hombro a po- yo confio en que lo haras, te estare visitante dragon legendario

Owguay empezó a desvanecerse en petalos rosas muy parecidos a los del árbol de durazno sagrado, po salió al instante del transe en el que se encontraba, abrió sus ojos y empezó a caminar a donde estaba owguay antes de que se desvaneciera

P:maestro owguay…que es eso del dragon legendario y como logro controlar esto!

Po sentía todas sus fuerzas vuelta y empezó a correr a toda prisa hacia donde estaba owguay,el le dedico una sonrisa mientras los petalos solo dejaban parte de su torso

Owguay:solo confía en ti…..dragon legendario! …..shifu te explicara el resto….adios!

Owguay se desvaneció completamente dejando a el y al golem solos uno frente a otro, po miraba al golem de manera desinteresada, por otro lado el golem sudaba caminaba con dificultad hacia donde estaba po, empezó a escupir sangre y a temblar

Golem:tu!...es imposible que tu seas el dragon legendario!...no te dejare que lo(toz cequa)logres

Llego hacia donde estaba po que lo miraba directamente hacia los ojos, pronto le lanzo un golpe con las garras abiertas de su mano

Golem: muereeeee!

Antes de enterrarle las garras una mano negra sustuvo su antebrazo, era po que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y con los ojos afilados

P:el que va a morir eres tu!

Po lanzo al de una patada en el estomago y un puñetazo en la cara, esto hizo que cayera casi inconciente en el suelo

FUERA DE LA MENTE DE PO

Todos miraban a po y a tigresa, tigresa abrazaba a po con sus brazos haciendo un candado por detrás de la espalda de el, po por el contrario estaba inexpresivo con la mirada perdida hacia la nada, tenia el cuerpo estrujado por tigresa que lo abrazaba incluso por encima de sus brazos

S:tigresa haz caso y alejate de el!-shifu iba a correr a separar a tigresa de po pero goku lo detuvo apareciendo enfrente de el

GK:nooo! Ninguno de ustedes interfieran!-se refirió a todos aunque les estuviera de espaldas

M:pero goku!

Lee:dejanos ayudar goku, debemos evitar que ella salga herida por el

JK:mi hermano y mono tiene razón, si no hacemos algo-miro hacia el suelo con impotencia

Ma:ella puede morir!

Goku seguía ahí quieto escuchando las necedades de shifu y de los alumnos, el solo se enfocaba en po y tigresa

GK:(su ki….esta volviendo a ser el suyo otravez…la energía maligna se desvanece rápidamente de el al parecer po ha logrado controlar la situación)

Goku dibujo una sonrisa inconsiente en su rostro, empezó a relajar su postura, dejo caer sus brazos a su costado, el aura formada por su ki se desvanecía lentamente, esto hiso que shifu lo voltera a ver con los ojos abiertos y su respiración mas agitada

S: goku!...que esta sucediendo aquí!... Caso po?-bajo su mirada y cerro lentamente los ojos, apretó los puños con mucha fuerza

GK:no shifu…. ocurre todo lo contrario-su mirada seguía clavaba en los ojos inexpresivos de po

S:queee?-shifu se barrio quedando enfrente de goku- que ocurre goku entonces?

GK:jajaja, ocurre que po esta controlándose, el esta ganando!-suspiro y voltio a ver a shifu con una sonrisa

S:quee? Enserio- dejo de temblar para voltiar a ver al inexpresivo po siendo abrazado por una muy dolida felina que soyosaba en su pecho, resbalaban gotas de sudor, en un segundo entendió a lo que goku se refería, se le formo una sonrisa inconsiente en los labios que aun tenia apretados-tu puedes po-dijo en un susurro que goku logro escuchar

EN LA MENTE DE PO

P:lárgate de aquíiiiiiii!

Po tomo el brazo de el golem que todavía seguía suspendido en el cielo, al ver la rapidez de po el golem abrió sus ojos a mas no poder y resbalo una gota de sudor al sentir el tiron de que po le dio, po empezó a darse vueltas sobre su propio eje sin soltar el brazo de aquel demonio que no tenia rostro, solo ojos rojos se alcanzaban a ver de esa oscura silueta

P:SAL DE AQUÍ!

Po solto el brazo de el golem haciendo que este arremetiera casa tras casa destruyéndolas y al mismo tiempo dejando mucho polvo y humo por la derrumbacion de las casas, el golem fue frenando impacto tras impacto hasta que llego a un edificio que se derrumbo ensima de el dejándolo debajo de los escombros

Po solo seguía ahí parado esperando con su mirada afilada y el ceño fruncido, sabia que ese ser no seria derrotado tan fácilmente, en un instante se escucho un rugido ensordecedor mientras que una explocion enseguesedora hizo que los escombros del edificio salieran volando hacia todas partes, po solo puso su mano enfrente de su cara por que la luz que emanaba de aquel lugar no le dejaba ver solo escucho un grito que provenía de aquel lugar

Golem:NOOOOOOOOOO! TU NOOOOOOOO! PUEDES ¡!

Cuando aquella luz de la explocion sedio po pudo abrir bien los ojos, al momento observo al golem enfrente de el apunto de darle un puñetazo en la cara, po no logro reaccionar y solo pudo sentir el fuerte impacto en su mejilla izquierda que lo mando a volar muy lejos de ahí, el golem le siguió a mucha velocidad para rematarlo con otro golpe, po tenia los ojos cerrados por la velocidad a la que salía disparado, alcanzo a medio abrir sus ojos para ver al golem acercándosele a toda velocidad, pronto se giro y se freno en seco, al instante alzo su puño y los dirigió con mucha fuerza hacia el golem que se le acercaba a toda velocidad, el golem no pudo reaccionar, solo cerro los ojos para esperar el impacto

¡PUUUUM!

Impacto hizo que se levantaran muchas colinas alrededor de ellos, empezaron a salir rayos por todos lados que vailaban alrededor de po, el golem cayo en una colina, se empezó a levantar escupiendo sangre de su boca y temblando

Golem: eres un infeliz! Ya me enfadastes! Muereeeeeee!

El golem se alzo muy alto quedando muy por encima de po alzo sus manos formando una bola del tamaño de el palacio de jade, era una bola de energía oscura, rayos rojioscuros giraban alrededor de la bola

Golem: toma esto bastardo!

El golem lanzo la bola de energía con mucha rapidez hacia donde estaba po, po estaba temblando, no sabia que hacer, el sudor resbalaba por su frente y mejillaz

P:increíble….

La bola hizo contacto con las manos de po, la bola era mucho mas fuerte, po solo se hundía en la tierra que se estaba hundiendo junto con el, po no podía detener el ataque y poco a poco sus brazos cedían ante el ataque

P:nooo…..no puedo…yo

Po escucho la voz de tigresa de nuevo

PO TU PUEDES POR FAVOR VUELVE!

FUERA DE LA MENTE DE PO

T: po tu puedes! Por favor vuelve!- tigresa abrazo con mas fuerza el cuerpo de po que se encontraba incado junto con ella, tigresa dejo caer una lagrima en la cabeza de po

MENTE DE PO

Po sintió que una lagrima cayo en su frente, voltio hacia el cielo, sabia que tigresa no la estaba pasando nada bien, estaba llorando y eso fue lo que hizo que po se enfadara como nunca

P:ti…gre….sa

Po sintió que la lagriima resbalo por su frente hasta su nariz y luego cayo en el brazo de el, po miro la lagrima que se desvanecía entre su pelaje

P:TIGRESAAA!

Po empezó a cubrirse por un aura verde que llameaba con mucha intensidad alrededor de el, también empezaron a brotar rayos verdes alrededor de el

Golem: jajajjajjaja eres un inservible, y yo que considere apoderarme de ti jajaja, eres indigno

El golem reia parado ensima de la colina con los brazos cruzados

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

El golem dejo de reir al escuchar aquel grito proveniente del panda apretó sus puños y clavo sus ojos penetrantes en aquella bola de energía

Golem:COMO ES QUE SIGUES VIVO ASQUEROSO PANDA!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

La bola empezó a consumirse con el ki de po, al parecer po estaba absorviendo la energía de aquella bola, la bola de energía desapareció dejando únicamente el aura verde de po que llegaba hasta las nuves en forma de llama constante

P:NO TE LO PERDONARE!

Po en un segundo apareció enfrente del golem mirándolo con el ceño frunicido y los ojos afilados

Golem: co….. como? Eres tan rápido

Po no contesto y lo tomo de las manos con mucha fuerza, el golem empezó a forcejear mientras daba patadas en los brazos, cara y abdomen de po, po no retrocedía por los fuertes golpes que le propinaba el golem, solo le salía sangre de su boca

P:jajajajjajajja….-po rio aun con el ceño fruncido y con la mirada afilada-ADIOS GOLEM!

Po empezó a desprender una luz brillante que cegaba a el golem

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El aura verde de po exploto bañando el lugar de una luz intensa que no dejaba ver ni siquiera su nariz, el golem empezó a retorcerse y a quemarse con la itensidad de aquella luz

Golem:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El golem empezó a desintegrarse en la luz intensa que bañada aquel lugar, po cerro los ojos con una sonrisa y también se desvaneció en aquella intensa luz

FUERA DE LA MENTE DE PO

po grito lo que hizo que todos reaccionaran y dieran un salto hacia atrás, tigresa salió volando con mucha fuerza al sentir una gran onda de aire que asoto todo el valle de la paz, goku la atrapo con sus brazos y medio cerro los ojos por la fuerza del viento

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Po se levanto y se agarro la cabeza mientras gritaba con mil voces diabólicas

P:sal de mi!

Derrepente po se cubrió de un resplandor luminoso que hizo que todos tuvieran que cerrar los ojos por la intensidad de aquella luz

TUUUUMP!

Se escucho el sonido ensordecedor de un impacto que casi tumba el palacio de jade, poco a poco el viento ceso y empezó a desaparecer el resplandor cegante de todo el lugar

Goku y shifu abrieron los ojos al ver a po tirado en el suelo inconciente y al lado de el un demonio con forma de gárgola jadeando y temblando mientras que escupía sangre por montones

Todos estaban expectantes y un poco desencajados por lo que veian

Golem: maldito dragon legendario, volveré con mi venganza

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció sin dejar actuar a los guerreros que corrian hacia el, goku no le dio importancia y miro a po que estaba inconsiente y con algunos rasguños con poca sangre en ellos,

T:po?...po?!

Tigresa bajo de los brazos de goku y corrió hacia po que yacia tirado en el suelo inconciente, lo empezó a sacudir con un poco de brusquedad, po empezó a despertar lentamente

P:que? En donde estoy?-po empezó a escupir sangre y débilmente alzo la mirada para ver a tigresa que lo veía con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

T:POOOOO! – grito con mucha felicidad y abrazo el cuerpo de po manchando su camisa y el pelaje de sus brazos con la sangre de po

Todos llegaron al lado de po que lo miraban con una sonrisa y lo adulaban con un "buen trabajo", po solo les sonreía hasta que empezó a sentirse cansado,y débil

P:tigresa, shifu,goku,mono,lee,mantis (toz con sangre)jaku! Grrrrrrr- po tosio salpicándole un poco de sangre a tigresa en el rostro- ggrrrrrr! Ejejejejeje, que bueno que estén bien

Al decir esto po se desmayo en las piernas de la felina, todos se asustaron al ver o que sucedió, empezaron a sacudir a po y abofetearlo para que reaccionara, pero nada sucedia

T:po!...po despierta!- tigresa seco sus lagrimas y empezó a alterarse, empezó a agitar la cola con fuerza

S:po! Reacciona! Po…..

Ma:tocare sus nervios para ver si asi responde-brinco al estomago de po y alzo una tenaza para golpear el abdomen de po

Lee y jaku estaban igual de impacientes y apretaban sus puños con mucha fuerza, se sentía impotentes por no poder ayudar a su compañero

ESPERA¡

Mantis se detuvo al escuchar la voz de goku, todos voltearon a ver a goku que tenia los ojos afilados hacia po

GK:no le pasara nada, solo a perdido mucha sangre, necesita comer y dormir un poco, yo no tengo semillas, ya se me han agotado todas,

S:esta bien, goku tiene razón, yo lo llevare a la emfermeria, olviden todo lo que paso iremos a la emfermeria a para cuidar de po

GK:NO!

Shifu y goku se sorprendieron un poco y lo voltearon a ver con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, goku tenia una sonrisa y los ojos medio cerrados,dio un suspiro

GK:yo te dije que los entrenaría, además me veo obligado a hacerlo puesto que ese ser que se hace llamar golem volverá por venganza y tienen que estar listos por si yo no me encuentro con ustedes en ese momento, po prometió defenderlos acosta de su propia vida y lo hara, pero no deben depender de el , por eso tigresa llevara a po a la emfermeria y cuidara de el

Todos estaban callados, escuchaban cada palabra que decía goku, el tenia razón y solo se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza

S:pero tambien tigresa necesita entrenar en ese caso que no?

GK:claro que ella entrenara, entrenara con po, yo les di esa orden, además-voltio a ver a tigresa con una sonrisa picarona-"el señor todo amor" hiso trampa dándole parte de sus poderes a ella no es asi "preciosa"

Tigresa se puso roja como tomate puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y empezó a mover su pata en forma de círculos

T:este bueno….digamos que po me ayudo un poco jeje-agacho la cabeza un poco timida y avergonzada

S:enserio po hiso eso?, bueno creo que después de todo no lo voy a dejar sin desendencia-puso sus manos en su espalda y cerro los ojos con un poco de orgullo

Al ver la escena todos dejaron de lado la preocupación y empesaron a reir en silencio

GK:bueno como sea, el caso es que gracias a eso ella podría derrotarlos a todos ustedes usando únicamente una mano, o pata, como sea

S:enserio!? Wauw…. En ese caso, tigresa puedes llevar a po al medico, nosotros nos iremos a entrenar al lugar donde se dio origen al kung fu (no pongo el nombre por que no lo recuerd XD) en marcha!

SI MAESTRO SHIFU! contestaron todos, se notaba que estaban muy motivados y decididos a volverse mas fuertes

Gk:tigresa apresúrate¡

Tigresa asintió con la cabeza y tomo a po en su espalda y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, los demás ya se habían ido del palacio, tigresa lo pensó mejor y en lugar de llevarlo a la emfermeria lo llevo al cuarto de ella, lo acosto en la cama

T:ahora vuelvo osito- le dio un beso en la frente

Tigresa salió corriendo a la emfermeria y trajo vendajes y hiervas curativas, puso las hiervas heridas en las heridas de po por unos 10 minutos, después las retiro observando que el sangrado se detuvo, después le aplico las vendas

Tigresa observaba dormir a po, se le hacia muy tierno verlo asi, sentía que debía protegerlo y acojerlo con todas sus ganas

T:algún dia deberas aprender a dejar de preocuparme de esta manera!-hablo en un tono molesto y cariñoso a la vez- mi osito- le dio un beso en los labios y se durmió a un lado de el

4 HORAS DESPUES

Todos estaban en la estancia platicando de lo agotador que fue ese entrenamiento, todos sudaban un poco incluso shifu que le temblaban las extremidades por el alto esfuerzo que hiso en entrenar

M:uuuuf, ese entrenamiento ha sido el mas agotador de mi vida

Ma:creo que ni la acupuntura me salva de este dolor-se sobaba sus tenazas

Lee:ustedes no se quejen, nosotros en la vida habiemos estado en un entrenamiento y valla que es mas horrible que un latigazo en la espalda

JK:hay! Me duelen mis brazos- se sobaba los brazos que le temblaban como gelatina

Mono aprovecho la situación y de un salto se encontraba sentado a un lado de jaku

M:si quieres yo te doy un masage y te convido todas las galletas que quieras, digo para que te dejen de doler los brazos jeje- miraba con una sonrisa bobalicona y con los ojos a medio cerrar a aquella loba de pelaje rojizo y ojos azules como el cielo

JK:enserio harias eso por mi mono?-miro a mono con una sonrisa tierna y con esos hermosos ojos azules a mono mientras acaricio la mano de este

Lee no se mostrba celos, todo lo contrario, le encantaba ver las reacciones de mono al momento de que su hermana lo sedujera

M:claclacla….ro-dijo temblando al sentir el contacto de la mano suave de la canina

Mono se acercaba muy sonrojado a la canina que también se le acercaba a un poco sonrojada pero con una sonrisa divertida a la vez, antes de que se acercaran mas mono sintió un jalon de la cola

M:pero que demonios!

Volteo a ver que el maaestro shifu lo lanzo para que cayera sentado del lado opuesto de jaku

S:primero víbora y grulla, después po y tigresa, y ahora tu y jaku, a los 5 furiosos les gusta mezclarse entre especies cierto, sin mencionar a mantis que es novio de esa mariposa,que quieren saber que tipo de crias combinadas pueden tener o que?

Al escuchar lo que dijo shifu todos incluso goku explotaron en carcajadas , se rodaban por el suelo agarrándose el estomago para evitar que se les salieran las tripas, todos excepto mono y jaku que estaban rojos como tomates, shifu se controlo un poco para poder decir….

S:es enserio no me sorprende que dentro de un año veo a unos tigrespandas o a unos monolobeznos correteando por el palacio de jade

De nuevo todos volvieron a reir el doble de fuerte mientras sudaban a chorros, mono y jaku estaban al rojo vivo por los comentarios del maestro shifu, estuvieron asi por un minuto hasta que recobraron la calma

GK:aaaah (quitándose una lagrima) será mejor ir a ver como esta po y después a jugar a piedra papel o tijera para ver quien cocina la cena

Se paro y salió de la estancia seguido por el maestro shifu y los estudiantes

EN LA HABITACION DE TIGRESA

Po se empezaba a despertar lentamente, sentía un peso peso arriba de su brazo izquierdo, abrió bien los ojos,lo primero que vio fue el techo del salón, después movio sus ojos lentamente para ver a una felina profundamente dormida en su brazo, ella ronroneaba y abrazaba el estomago de po con su mano izquierda, po se enterneció al ver dormir a la felina de esa manera, el le dio un beso en la frente, luego se fue zafando lentamente de la felina

Se paro y observo los vendajes que tenia en su torso, al instante recordó todo lo que había pasado, sintió un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo, pero luego se relajo al saber que aquella maldad se había ido de su cuerpo

P:tengo que hablar de esto con goku y el maestro shifu-

volteo a ver a la felina que empezó a tocar el lado vacio de la cama donde debía estar po, al no sentirlo dio un pequeño rugido y empezó a darse vueltas en la cama, algo le incomodaba, po decidió despertarla

P:(bueno lo dejare para después, por ahora…) tigresa, preciosa despierta, hay que ir a cenar- sacudió suavemente a tigresa

Tigresa empezó a despertarse, cuando vio a po de pie abrió los ojos a mas no poder y dio un salto cayendo abrazada de su cuerpo

T:ESTAS BIEN!- en un instante recobro un poco de su antigua tigresa y se bajo inmediatamente de po

Tigresa se cruzo de brazos y miraba enojada a po

P:y ahora que hise?-decia po levantando las manos

T:por que te gusta preocuparme tanto eh- movia la cola de un lado a otro

P:aaah con que era eso jeje

Po beso a tigresa y la abrazo

T:ppo!? Que haces!? No te he dado permiso!

P:tranquila preciosa, te dije que no moriría tan fácilmente, te prometi que te protegería y eso are, pero por ahora hay que ir a cenar, anda vamos- po tomo de la mano a tigresa

Tigresa rempujo a po contra la pared y lo rodeo con el brazo que le quedaba libre

T:po si vueles a asustarme asi yo sere la que me encargue de terminar el trabajo ya sabes que quiero tener cachorros y tu eres el único que me los dara entendido!- apretó la mano de po con mucha fuerza y enrollo su cola en el cuello de po

P:de acuerdo preciosa, prometo que voy a cuidar muy bien mi desendencia, pero ahora suel…..ta….me-po estaba morado apenas y alcanso a decir esto ultimo con claridad

Tigresa solto la mano y desenrollo la cola de po, la deslizo lentamente por la cara de po

T:bien eso era todo lo que quería escuchar, ahora vamos a cenar- tomo del brazo a po y lo jalo con fuerza, ella seguía con la misma mirada asesina de siempre

P:(menuda felina loca de la que me enamore, pero bueno vale la pena jejejeje)

Llegaron a la cocina donde todos jugaban piedra papel y tijera

P:que sucede aquí?

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta y al ver a po y a tigresa ahí se pusieron muy felices

¡QUE BUENO QUE ESTES BIEN PO, HORA DE QUE COCINES!

P:si ya vi que me extrañaron mucho- puso su cara de sarcasmo y se adentro en la cocina para preparar la cena

Toda la cena paso normal, goku contando sus chistes que le enseño kamisama, todos reian, shifu platicando muy emotivamente con goku, lee y mantis platicaban reian de la actitud de enamorados que tenían mono y jaku, po y tigresa comían y platicaban de temas de el entrenamiento que tendrían mañana acompañado de una que otra ocurrencia de po, todos se encontraban relajados, nadie toco el tema de lo sucedido esa mañana por ordenes claras de shifu y goku, ellos hablarían a solas con po, pero lo dejaron para el siguiente dia

Después todos se fueron a dormir, excepto mono y jaku que se quedaron platicando un rato acerca de sus vidas y luego se vieron obligados a irse a dormir por que shifu los pillo

Asi paso la noche en el valle de la paz y el en palacio de jade, todo como un dia cualquiera, todos descansaban para el siguiente dia que sabían seria largo y agotador.


	11. adios para el gran guerrero dragon!

**BUENO AQUI LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO, DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA PERO CON ESTO DE LOS TRABAJOS FINALES Y EXAMENES DE LA PREPA APENAS ME DOY TIEMPO PARA PENSAR EN QUE SE VA A BASAR EL CAPITULO NUEVO, TRATARE DE SUBIR OTRO PARA EL OTRO MIERCOLES, EN CASO DE NO SER ASI ESPERENLO EL SABADO, BUENO YA SABEN, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS QUE ES LO QUE ME PAGA XD Y BLABLABLA, QUE DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO QUE CREO ESTA MUY INTERESANTE, SE DESPIDE RAIDEN THE RIPPER**

* * *

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Todo era tranquilo como en días anteriores, los bandidos que rondaban cerca del valle de la paz se lo pensaban dos veces antes de ir a atacar el valle, ya que si lo hacían se los verían con los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragon, pero ahora había alguien mas, había un sujeto del que los rumores se extendieron hasta los rincones mas iracundos de toda china, el nombre del sujeto que les causaba esa incomodidad era nada mas que goku, todos habían escuchado como ese sujeto se deshiso de un ejercito de lobos y yen-shis de una manera violenta y en menos de 3 minutos, esto les hacia apetito a los bandidos mas peligrosos de china, ellos se lo tomaban como un reto derrotar aquel sujeto del que tanto se hablaba con aires de grandeza y temor a la vez, en un bosque cercano iva una cuadrilla comandada por un tigre albino, también iba un segundo al mando, este era un gorila de dos metros, muy musculoso con un traje de maestro de kung fu negro, llevaba una cinta roja amarrada al abdomen , era un poco parecido a la vestimenta de po, estos iban conversando en el frente de la infantería seguidos de lobos, leopardos y gorilas de gran volumen

Tigre: jajajaja sea quien sea ese sujeto pronto conocera al victus, el tigre mas fuerte y sanguinario de toda china-se poso las patas en su cadera y levanto su mirada con mucho orgullo

Gorila: si sigues asi lo único que hablara de ti es tu cadáver 3 metros tierra abajo idiota!, no te confies demasiado, ese sujeto del que hablan puede aparentar lo que dicen, debes tener tu guardia bien puesta

Victus:calla mono pulgoso, no me importa lo que me digas, solo preocupate de ti y deja que yo haga las cosas a mi manera, o si no puedes separarte de la emboscada cuando quieras

Gorila: dejate de estupideces, por cierto ya sabes que nome gusta que me digas asi, mi nombre es espectus, recuerda que llevamos decendencia de los dioses, tu actitud infantil no le agradara nada a el golem

Victus:pero si esa estúpida gárgola esta muerta, asi que ya no importa, tenemos su poder y eso es lo que importa espectus.

Espesctus:no esta muerto idiota, solo esta dormido y despertara dentro de 2 semanas mas, para entonces debemos ofrecerle un sacrificio, si no nos maldecirá, aunque algo me dice que ya despertó de su largo sueño de 10 años, de igual manera hay que apurarnos a matar a esos idiotas que se hacen llamar salvadores del kung fu, en especial ese sujeto al que llaman goku

Victus miro a espectus con una sonrisa cinica y emfermisa, el gorila hiso lo mismo y reian a carcajadas mientras anciaban llegar al valle de la paz que se encontraba a tan solo media hora de donde estaban

PRONTO ACABAREMOS CON LA VIDA Y NUESTRO SEÑOR EL GOLEM GOBERNARA ESTE MUNDO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA!

Era lo que se escuchaba retumbando como eco alrededor de aquel tétrico y oscuro bosque, por otro lado…

EN EL PALACIO DE JADE

Goku estaba entrenando con los enemigos invisibles que el se ponía a enfrentar para mejorar su fuerza y velocidad, esta apegado al suelo pero se alzaba para hacer maniobras de kung fu, cada golpe que según el daba con muy poca fuerza abria gritas que hundían el piso del lugar sacando ondas de aire que hacían retumbar el palacio de jade, aparte de encontrarse totalmente enfocado en sus técnicas y golpes estaba muy pensativo

GK:(me pregunto si ese demonio vlovera a buscar venganza, que pasara si yo ya no me encuentro aquí para ese entonces….tengo que enseñarle a po el kamehame ha, el puño del dragon y la genkidama, el kaioken ya no le será de utilidad puesto que supera los requisitos para lograr aumentarlo 80 veces…pero eso no me preocupa….. que tal si el golem quiere volver apoderarse de po de nuevo, podrá controlarse esta vez también? Maldita sea, el que sabia sobre eso era el supremo kaiosama, pero ahora el no esta, tengo que pensar en una solución antes de que)

Goku no pudo terminar por que sintió dos ki malignos acercándose hacia el valle de la paz, era un poder tan elevado como el de napa y el otro era un poco mas elevado, le era insignificante pero el problema era que ese tipo de energía ya lo había sentido y recordaba muy bien a quien le pertenecía

GK:(que?...no puede ser… ese ki es idéntico al del golem aunque no es muy poderoso como el de este…..pero…ahora son dos? Que carajos estará pasando en este lugar, sea lo que sea esperare a que llegue aquí, pienso que querra matarnos o algo asi por el estilo)

Goku dejo de frenar y se quedo parado ahí hacia donde emanaba aquellos kis malignos acercándoseles, dejo eso de un lado al escuchar que shifu le estaba hablando

S:goku! Hay que ir a despertar a los guerreros para ir a entrenenar

Goku camino con la miraba normal asta quedar enseguida de shifu, resbalo una gota de sudor por su frente y cuello, shifu se percato de esto y decidió no quedarse callado

S:goku, pasa algo malo? Por que te siento un poco tenso-shifu se paro en su baston y le puso su pata en el hombro de goku

Goku reacciono un poco después de este y cambio su mirada normal a una de felicidad, se empezó a racar la nuca

GK:que por que lo dices jajajaja! Lo único por lo que me veias asi es porque estaba pensando en como los iba a entrenar ahora, pero tienes razón, hay que ir a despertar a nuestros 5 jovenes guerreos, bueno andando

Shifu y goku empezaron a caminar platicando acerca de lo ocurrido el dia anterior, pero decidieron que después del entrenamiento hablarían de esto con po, al parecer shifu tenia mas que contarle a po y a goku, pronto estaban parados en el pasillo esperando a que el gong sonara, después el gong sono unos 2 minutos después de la llegada de los maestros, al instante estaban parados al frente de su puerta mono, mantis, lee y jaku, po salió un segundo después de la habitación de tigresa con un enorme vulto en su pecho cubierto por una sabana blanca y gruesa, goku invadido por la curiosidad no se trago la pregunta

GK:po que es eso que traes ahí-señalo el pecho de po

S:si po que traes pegado ahí, parece que esta vez las cobijaz si se te pegaron literalmente

Todos enfocaron su vista en aquel bulto que tenia en su pecho mientras que de ahí salian dos figuras mas que enrollaban el cuerpo de po, po estaba un poco sonloniento y feliz

P:bueno jejeje, se los dire de esta manera, nunca consienta a una tigre por mas de media hora antes de dormirse, sino terminaran como yo

Todos empezaron a reir con la boca cerrada, mono escupió el agua que estaba tomando de un vaso que había dejado en su repisa, ante esto los demás rieron el doble de fuerte, goku y shifu tenían su mano/pata en su cara mientras negaban con la cabeza y les resbalaba una gota de sudor por la frente

GK:bien chicos, adelántense a calentar para el entrenamiento de hoy,shifu y yo nos quedaremos a arreglar este-miro con un gesto de pena a po-problema

S:hagan lo que dijo goku, en un momento nos vemos en la sala de entrenamiento, andando!

SI MAESTRO SHIFU!

Después de este grito los estudiantes fueron a la sala de entrenamiento a calentar para el duro entrenamiento que se les vendría encima

Jk:bueno y que tal si después de entrenar vamos un rato al bosque eh mono-le dedico una sonrisa y le guiño el ojo

Lee y mantis no pasaron desapercibidos por esto y empezaron a burlarse de mono y al mismo tiempo se reian al ver como mono hacia movimientos torpes y se sentía intimado por la mirada coqueta de la canina

M:cla….claro por que no? Jejeejejeje

JK:dejen empaz a mono, si quieren acompañenos para que vean que no tramo nada malo-se puso un poco roja, pero su pelaje rojizo lo ocultaba muy bien

Lee: naaah, para que, les arruinaríamos el momento, mejor mantis y yo iremos al pueblo a comer i a ver que entretenimiento hay por ahí, ustedes disfruten de su cita

Ma: concuerdo con lee, ustedes pueden estar solos jejejeje

Y asi seguían entrenado y al mismo tiempo molestando a mono y jaku acusándolos de unos tortolos enamoradizos, por otro lado….

Goku y shifu miraban a po con gesto de espera

GK:y bien po, nos podrías explicar que fue lo que paso ahora

S: adelante, sabes que debes tenernos toda la confianza del mundo además que han pasado ya muchas cosas entre ustedes dos, ahora podemos esperar lo que sea de ustedes-tenia el gesto relajado y se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa que apenas alcanzaba el nivel de sus mejillaz

Po se relajo un poco al saber que shifu y goku lo animaban a continuar, se quito la sabana del pecho para ver a tigresa dormida mientras ronroneaba y encajaba sus garras en la espalda de po para no caerse

P:primero quítenmela que me esta doliendo!por favor saben que tan grandes son sus garras?!

Shifu y goku en un movimiento rápido le quitaron a tigresa del pecho a po y la dejaron acostada en la cama de su cuarto, después cerraron la puerta despacio tratando de no hacer ningún ruido posible para despertarla, luego de esto pudieron notar las marcas anchas de las garras de tigresa por detrás del cuello de po, eran cortas pero anchas y tenían un leve sangrado

GK:uuuuf! Si que a de doler eh, pero eso te pasa por buscarte una mujer felina traviesillo jeje-puso una cara picarona

S:jajaja, goku tiene razón, ahora te aguantas y te dejas que te haga lo que ella quiera por que mi hija te quiere mas que a nada en este mundo y si le haces daño o la haces sentirse mal tratando de dejarla te juro que amaneceras colgado de un poste me escuchaste!

P:por favor cálmense, primero déjenme contar la que paso y segundo, debo estar loco por haber elegido a una felina como mi mujer, pero agradesco que mi locura haya hecho que tomara mi única decisión buena desde que naci jejeje, yo jamás dejare a tigresa maestro, se lo prometo-miro al cielo con cierto brillo en sus ojos

S:bien panda, hazlo por tu bien-esta vez su mirada era serena y una sonrisa calida acompañaba su rostro

GK:bueno bueno, creo que se están saliendo del tema, haber po vamos al árbol sagrado y haya nos platicas que paso de acuerdo?

S:me parece bien, tigresa se ha vuelto un poco floja desde que duermes en su cuarto, no voy a preguntar por que

P:descuide maestro, eso no pasara, no por ahora quizás hasta que estemos de acuerdo en dar el siguiente paso de nuestra relación

S:como sea vámonos

GK:bien lo hago yo o lo haces tu po?

P:hazlo tu goku, siento que todavía no estoy muy concentrado

GK:bueno- goku poso su dedo índice y medio en su frente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban en el árbol sagrado viendo la hermosa mañana

S:bueno que ha pasado entonces

P:lo que pasa es que

FLASBACK

Po estaba acostado en la cama de tigresa mientras esta se cambiaba en el baño poniéndose mas comoda para dormir

P:(vaya…este dia a sido muy extraño….me pregunto quien era esa criatura y como llego hasta mi mente…tengo que hablar de esto con el maestro shifu de esto, owguay me dijo que el me diría lo que estaba pasando)-po resoplaba acostado boca arriba viendo el techo con los brazos detrás de su nuca

Tigresa iba entrando a la habitación secando su cola con una toalla roja, al parecer el color favorito de ella era el rojo, se sento en la cama terminando de secar su cola y después se quito sus sandalias de entrenamiento, dejo la toalla en un colgador que tenia en su closet y se volvió a sentar en la cama a un lado de po, lo miro mientras que este miraba hacia el techo, ella pensó que no le daba importancia a su presencia por lo que se molesto un poco( ya saben como son las mujeres XD)

T:po!-movia su cola lentamente de derecha a izquierda y su miraba no reflejaba felicidad exactamente

Po dejo de mirar hacia el techo y movio lentamente sus ojos que brillaban hacia los ojos carmesí de la tigre de bengala que le daba ganas de abrazar y besar todos los días

P:si preciosa?-miro con una ceja arqueada mientras mordía un liston rojo que se encontró en la cama de ella

T:parece que no te importa si me pongo bien para ti verdad, lo único que sabes es darme sustos e ignorarme, empiezo a creer que no me quieres como dices

Po miro con extrañeza a tigresa pero ya se estab acostumbrando a que tigresa lo quisiera tener bajo la palma de su pata todo el tiempo(vuelo a repetir YA SABEN COMO SON LAS MUJERES, MANIPULADORAS, XD) sabia que tigresa no lo quería perder de vista ya que ella lo consideraba como su propiedad y no dejaría que cualquier otra hembra pusiera siquiera un ojo en el

P:haay tigresa ya sabes que te amo y nomas tengo ojos para ti-haciendo una pequeña mueca de desesperación

T:entonces por que te quedaste platicando con esa emplumada que vino hace un rato a dejar noticias del consejo de maestros eh?

P:te refieres a la ganza, tigresa desde que llegue aquí le saludo y platico con ella, nunca te habías dado cuenta? Además la considero solo una amiga-dio un pequeño suspiro

T:pero no me gusta en la forma en que te sonríe y te toco del brazo y del hombro, no me gusta po- se cruzo de brazos y puso una mirada fría llena de celos

Po pensó en averiguar hasta donde era capaz de llegar tigresa con sus celos y decidió jugar un poco aunque sabia que jugar con eso era jugar con fuego

P:sabes tienes razón-se voltio dándole la espalda a tigresa- a lo mejor me he ganado algo mas con ella y ni me había puesto a pensar en eso, pero ahora que lo mencionas me doy cuenta que la de la tienda de flores, la de la tienda de ropa y una pueblerina que saludo y platico de la misma manera que con la ganza y al igual que ella me toman del brazo y me dedican risitas,al parecer ellas también me tienen algo de cariño, raro no preciosa-po enfoco sus orejas y miro de reojo a tigresa

Tigresa por otro lado estaba hecha furia por lo que había dicho po, sentía que "esas" querían quitarle lo que era sullo

T:(malditas! Creen que me van a quitar lo que es mio?! Lo que me pertenece por derecho!? Ahora se van a dar cuenta de quien esta con po y no pensaran ni en volver a voltear a ver a po….YA VERAN!)

Tigresa apretó sus puños y agitaba su cola con fuerza, su pelaje estaba un poco erizado solto un rugido que hizo que se cayera un florero de una mesa que se encontraba al lado de la cama

Po se dio cuenta y decidió acabar con la pequeña bromita antes de que pasara a mayores, se levanto y se puso defrente a las espaldas de tigresa y empezó a besar su nuca y su cabeza mientras agarraba las patas de ella y las acariciaba tiernamente

P:preciosa ya sabes que nomas tengo ojos para ti, y por que no debería, estoy con la hembra mas fuerte y hermosa de toda china y lo mejor es que….

Po abrazo a tigresa por encima de sus brazos y la empezó a apretar suavemente

P:ella me ama también a mi

Tigresa al sentir el cariño de po empezó a relajarse y deshiso los puños para tomar las patas de po entre las suyas, recargo su cabeza en la barbilla de po

T:PO! De ahora en adelante no me despegare de ti, no dejare que esas estúpidas me quiten lo que es mio- agarro con fuerza las patas de po hasta que se escucho un crujido en las muñecas de este

P:preciosa, quizás puedas aflojar un poco las manos , esque me estas lastimando- po ocultaba muy bien el dolor que sentía en las muñecas, el actuar asi de tigresa lo hacia sentirse muy querido y consentido

T:no importa tu eres mio y de nadie mas escuchaste! De nadie mas!-apreto con mas fuerzas las patas de po

P:sisisi! Si entendí pero suéltame que me rompes los huesos preciosa! (sabia que esto pasaría…..si juegas con fuego….te quemas)

T:esta bien, pero ya quedas advertido eh!-miro a po con el ceño fruncido y gruñendo

P:si si ya sabes que nomas soy tuyo pero por el amor de buda! Deja de romperme las manos!

Tigresa aflojo las patas de po y relajo la mirada, pero esto no acabo aquí

T:bueno, para que vean que eres mio tendre que hacerlo aunque no quieras-miro a po de una manera cariñosa y coqueta

P:( hay porque abri la boca…ya me di cuenta que tigresa es capaz de todo por los celos, aya vemos de nuevo) tigresa eso no es necesario, si quieres acompañame a donde quieras pero ya te dije que esto no puede suceder por ahorita

T:pero po, yo no quiero esperar mas- se subió en el abdomen de po y empeso a jugar con su dedo haciendo círculos en el pecho de el

Po la voltio quedando encima de ella y la miro de manera coqueta igualmente, tenia que admitirlo, el olor de la felina era encantador, desataba sus hormonas al 100% pero tenia mas control en esas cosas y decidió ponerle fin haciendo un trato con ella

P:lo haremos a mi manera, cierra los ojos preciosa y date la vuelta

Tigresa puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos se le iluminaban, sabia que po le daría lo que ella quería hace mucho tiempo ella se volteo y quedo boca abajo, solo miraba la sombra de po que estaba sentado enseguida de ella, po empezó con movimientos suaves pasando sus patas por ensima de la camisa roja de ella y luego acariciaba su perfecta cintura hasta que quedo arriba de ella literalmente, ella pudo sentir las dos piernas musculosas de po a los lados de las suyas, tigresa no aguanto mas y se dio media vuelta para quedar de frente con la mirada sensual de po, tigresa por instinto y sus hormonas que empezaban a agitarse y golpear todo su cuerpo beso el cuello de po y le daban lengüetazos que cubrían la cara de po, este solo reia por las caricias que le daba su amada felina

P:te gusta tigresa?-la miro intensamente con esos ojos verdes

T:sabes que me encanta osito- lo abrazo y empezó a besar la boca de po repetidamente

P:bueno es hora de empezar-

Po bajo sus brazos hasta quedar a la cintura de tigresa, quito las vendas que unian su camisa con su pantalón y empezó a bajarlos lentamente, tigresa esta muy exitada sentía que cualquier contacto que tuviera en cualquier parte de su cuerpo era como mil cosquilleos que recorrían todo su cuerpo haciéndola temblar por el placer que sentía, por instinto clavo sus garras por detrás del cuello de po

P:(es ahora si no no me la quito y esto se me saldrá de control)

Po aprovecho que tigresa tenia clavadas sus garras en la nuca de el y lo abrazaba, cerro los ojos y con el dedo índice de su mano derecha toco 5 nervios que te hacían quedar dormida de manera relajada,tigresa quedo dormida al instante pero sin desclavar las garras de po mientras ronroneaba

FIN FLASBACK

P: y eso fue lo que paso, espero me crean

S:vaya realmente te considera su propiedad, pero hay algo que me llama la antencion, donde viste a owguay?

P:en mi sueño, el me decía algo de un dragon legendario, la verdad no le entendí, de eso quería preguntar, el me dijo que usted me diría todo acerca de eso

GK:dragon legendario eh? Me suena a que nos debes una larga explicación shifu

Shifu estaba con la boca abierta y con los ojos que se le salian de las cuencas

S:a..acaso didijo.. drrrragon legendaririo?

P:si que hay de malo con eso shifu?-miro a shifu con extrañeza

S:después de entrenar tenemos que hablar nosotros 3 en el salón de los héroes,

GK:si nos encargaremos de esto mas tarde, por ahora hay que ir a entrenar ya han pasado 25 minutos desperdiciados y hay que recuperlos entrenando, po ya sabes que tu y tigresa entrenan aparte, ella ha logrado muchos avances gracias a tu ayuda

P:bueno…pero….espera que dices?...ella me matara en cuanto despierte y mejor olvidalo, entreno solo, prefiero vivir 10 años mas

GK:dije que entrenas con ella y ya entendiste!-miro a po de manera seria

P:pero me va a….aaaash ya que, bueno vamos de una buena vez-dio un suspiro de derrota

S:bueno no se hable mas, a entrenar!

Dicho esto empezaron a bajar del árbol sagrado encaminándose hacia el salón de entrenamiento pero sono el

GONG GONG GONG!

Rápido corrieron a la sala de entrenamiento para encontrar a los demás guerreros que estaban entrenando, incluso tigresa que empezaba a calentar, se le veía muy feliz, eso no importaba en esos momentos tenían que ir a defeneder el valle, derrepente zeng llego corriendo con sangre resbalando por su pico

Zeng: maestros shifu, goku, en el valle hay in ejercito que esta destruyendo y matando todo lo que se encuentra a su paso, deben detenerlos-cayo desmayado a los pies de po

GK:(con esos dos tipos de energía maligna ya llegaron eh…..son bastante fuertes) iremos todos, en marcha!

Todos iban a una velocidad impresionante, en menos de 3 minutos ya estaban debajo de las escaleras, lo que vieron era terrible, casas destruidas, sangre embarrada en las paredes y cuerpos molidos y cortados de los habitantes que vivian ahí, mono mantis y lee vomitaron al ver aquella terrible escena, jaku esta temblando de miedo, le recordó cuando la obligaban a matar gente inocente a lo que ella nunca accedia, tigresa estaba sorprendida y sentía temor al ver tan horrible escena llena de cuerpos,goku y shifu tenían el ceño fruncido y apretaban los puños mientras caian gotas de sangre de estos, po no hablaba, estaba muy callado y tenia marcada las venas de sus brazos

Todos siguieron corriendo asta llegar a la plaza principal, ahora si estaban en shock al ver a un grupo de lobos y tigres cortando las cabezas de niños inocentes, otros moliendo a golpes a otros habitantes mientras se escuchaban crujidos de huesos rotos, en el centro reian a carcajadas un tigre y un gorila de gran tamaño, estos se percataron de la llegada de nuestros guerreros

Vic:jajajaja al parecer nuestros héroes llegaron un poco tarde, bueno en un momento estamos con ustedes

Spec:primero daremos nuestro sacrificio a el golem, y cual mejor que un ganzo eh?

Detrás de el había un ganzo , el lo tomo del cuello y para sorpresa de todos no era cualquier ganzo, era el señor ping, el padre de po, todos abrieron los ojos y apretaron los puños a mas no poder

P:PADRE! DEJALO EMPAZ- po bajo su mirada hacia el suelo, este se empezó a partir y a temblar con gran intensidad, po estaba temblando, el aire empezó a correr alrededor de el en forma de huracán

Goku se dio cuenta de esto y en un segundo aparto a todos de el y los alejo unos cuantos metros, goku empezaba a preocuparse, el sintió que la energía maligna volvia y estaba apunto de dejarse llevar por ella de nuevo

GK:maldita sea, la energía maligna del golem esta volviendo a controlarlo, no se le acerquen, ya es muy tarde para ayudarlo-goku miro a todos con los ojos afilados y con la nariz arrugada, todos sintieron temor al ver la cara de goku

S:pero si no lo detenemos a tiempo el….-sintio impotencia y golpeo el suelo con mucha fuerza

GK:si lo se, vere que puedo hacer, pero ustedes no interfieran, en especial tu tigresa, no te metas en esto

T:de ….de acuerdo goku-bajo la mirada y apretó los puños con mucha fuerza

Por otro lado…..

Po seguía temblando con la mirada clavada en aquel gorila que desenfundaba su espada para matar al señor ping,

Spec: hagamoslo rápido para después encargarnos de ese estúpido panda y de goku

Po no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y el gorila enterro un poco su espada en el estomago del ganso dejando salir chorritos de sangre, el gorila dejo que la sangre le salpicara la cara,po le arrebato de las manos a ping y en un instante estaba junto con los demás, el señor ping tenia la herida muy abierta, la sangre le salía muy rápido del cuerpo

SR.P:po..(toz) que bueno que estas bien jeje….cuidate mucho po, y quiero que(toz ahogada) tengas unos lindos hijos con…guaaahjj….ella…..yo te estare gyaahj!...observando- en un instante todos vieron como el señor ping perdia la conciencia junto con ella el pulso

Todos vieron con horror y profunda tristeza el cadáver del señor ping que llacia tirado ahí en las piernas de po , po empezó a temblar y abrazo el cuerpo ensangrentado del señor ping

P:no….no!...NOOOOOOOOOOOO! PAPA NO PUEDE PASAR ESTO-empezo a llorar con mucha fuerza y gritaba con el aliento desgarrador de su alma-PAPAAAAAAAA! POR QUE!-abrazo por un minuto el cuerpo de su padre que había dejado de sangrar

Todos sintieron rabia y coraje, pero a la vez mucha impotencia al ver que esos sujetos habían matado a la única familia de po

GK:son unos desgraciados!-empezo a caminar hacia donde estaban los sujetos, resbalaba una gota de sudor por su cara

T:malditos infelices, los voy a matar!

Todos llenos de ira y coraje se dispusieron a caminar en dirección hacia donde estaban el gorila y el tigre, ellos por su parte empezaron a reir, derrepente todos los aliados de ellos estaban formados a los costados del tigre dispuestos a atacar, po escucho en su cabeza retumbar esas risas que le daban gran dolor de cabeza, alcanzo a reaccionar y abrió muchos los ojos, pero esta vez el izquierdo estaba rojo y brillaba con mucha intensidad

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Goku y shifu junto con sus estudiantes se pararon en seco al escuchar ese grito proveniente de po y voltearon a verlo, po dejo el cuerpo de su padre en el suelo con suavidad, se levanto temblando y empezó a voltearse lentamente para quedar cara a cara con sus amigos, al ver a po el tigre y el gorila estaban impresionados, dejaron de reir, los demás bandidos lo veian tímidamente y un poco temblorosos, goku sintió que el ki maligno se apodero de l cuerpo de po de nuevo, pero esta vez no era del golem, si no del mismísimo po, shifu y los demás veian la cara de po, su ojo izquierdo era rojo y brillaba de ese color con mucha intensidad, todos incluyendo goku retrocedieron unos pasos por que sentían un calor peor que el del mismo infierno proveniente del cuerpo de po

P:YO…YO ACABARE CON ESOS BASTARDOS!

Un aura rojioscura cubrió en su totalidad el cuerpo de po, derrepente todo el valle de la paz empezó a temblar, aunque fuera un dia soleado empezaron a salir relámpagos y rayos que caian a unos centímetros del cuerpo de po

Po siguió caminando, paso por un lado de sus amigos sin siquiera voltearlos a ver, ellos veian a po con un poco de miedo, todos excepto goku que lo miro con un gesto serio

GK:(ese ki maligno es de po, pero como, será que el tiene un poder oculto en su cuerpo…imposible… y si fuera asi, ese poder iguala el de un super sayayin fase 1, me vere forzado a utilizarlo)

Po llego caminando asta quedar enfrente del tigre y el gorila que lo veian con una risa burlona

Vic:jajajaja eres un idiota al venir ha enfrentarnos solos, mi nombre es victus y el de el es spectus, te digo esto como un ultimo regalo para que sepas quien te mato jajajaja

Spec: jajajajajja, pronto te destriparemos igual que a ese ganzo- lamio la sangre que quedaba en su cara del señor ping- aunque su sangre es exquisita, me hubiera gustado beber mas

Po seguía callado viendo entre ellos hacia la nada, solo apretaba los puños y sus venas contrastaban en su piel como si de mangueras se tratara

Vic: bueno a lo que veminos, pero primero- había una conejita que estaba conciente pero golpeada, se le calulaba una edad de 8 años cuando mucho, la conejita teni raspones y un poco de sangre en su frente

Victus apunto con sus garras a la yugular de la conejita , ella temblaba , tenia los ojos inchados de tanto llorar pero aun asi corrian lagrimas por sus ojos, po estaba inexpresivo solo tenia los ojos afilados y el ceño fruncido, miraba al tigre con asco e ira

Vic:bueno adiós estúpida

Conjita: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Derrepente la conejita desapareció de las manos de tigre, el tigre miraba a todos los lados y abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que la niña estaba en los brazos del panda que seguía ahí parado en su mismo lugar como si nunca se hubiera movido, shifu, y los furiosos junto con lee y jaku tenían la boca abierta, no distinguieros siquiera el polvo que levanto po en ese rapido movimiento, goku estaba muy impresionado por la velocidad de po

GK:( increíble, no me equivocaba, su ki iguala al ki de un super sayayin fase 1, es impresionante)

Po en otro milisegundo apareció enseguida de sus amigos pero sin voltearlos a ver, el bajo a la conejita de sus brazos y se dio media vuelta dándoles la espalda

P:quedate con ellos!- la voz de po parecía que eran muchas a la vez, se escuchaba una voz de mujer y una de un niño mezcladas con la de el

Shifu y tigresa sintieron un escalofrio al escuchar la voz de po pero no le dieron mucha importancia, en otro segundo se encontraba parado enfrente de aquellos dos sujetos que lo miraban con un poco de miedo pero decidieron no demostrarlo

Vic: bueno bueno, muy impresionante todo eso pero ya es hora de que mueras jajajaja!

Spec: MATENLO!

Un tigre corrió con su espada a toda velocidad en dirección a po, este se la enterro en el abdomen atravesando el torso de po, mientras gotas de sangre caian por el filo de la espada

P:jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!-rio de manera cinica

El tigre y el gorila junto con el resto de los soldados cambiaron su cara a una de susto al ver que aquel sujeto no le preocupo ni en lo mas minimo que lo atravezaran con esa espada, el tigre solto la espada y dio 4 pasos hacia atrás torpemente cayendo sentado mientras seguía viendo a po que le brillaba el ojo izquierdo con mucha intensidad

Goku y los demás estaban atonitos al ver la espada que atravesaba el abdomen de po mientras la sangre goteaba con continuidad por el filo de aquella espada, tigresa intento correr hacia donde estaba po pero goku la sujeto de su pata

T:goku dejame ir, lo van a matar si no hago nada!-empezo a forcejear pero era inútil, era como tratar de zafarse de unas cadenas muy gruesas

GK:no el dijo que no interfiriéramos y eso haremos

Po solo seguía riendo, tomo la espada y empezó a retirarla lentamente de su abdomen, el gorila y el tigre retrocedieron unos pasos mientras resbalaban gotas de sudor por su cara, po termino de retirar la espada de su cuerpo y luego empezó a mirarla llena de su sangre

P:dolor…sangre…..esto es por lo que realmente vivo….esto es por lo que peleo…esta es mi normalidad…mi naturaleza-su voz era ronca y a la vez con los timbres de una mujer y un niño que mezclaban la voz de el, era aterrador escucharla

S: el ha perdido la cabeza…se ha vuelto loco

T:no po…sabes que tu no eres asi, debes controlarte- agacho sus labios y dejo caer sus cejas

M:tendremos que….

GK:aunque quieran no podrán,solo hay que esperar-goku tenia la mirada clavada en aquellos sujetos

Vic:se ha vuelto loco, MATALO!- le ordeno al tigre

El tigre oobedecio tímidamente y corrió con su machete apuntando al corazón de po,po se dio cuenta , dejo de mirar la espada ensangrentada de un rápido movimiento le corto el brazo al tigre, este se tiro al suelo y empezó a gritar del dolor

P: por que gritas…que no te gusta el dolor jajajajjajajajaja!- po tomo la espada y la apunto hacia el pecho de este mientras enterro con rapidez la espada en el corazón de este, el tigre murió al instante mientras botaba sangre por su boca y salpicaba la cara de po

Victus y espectus miraban con terror la escena, resbalaban gotas de sudor por su cabeza, tigresa estaba muy impresionada por la actitud de su amado panda

T:po…..que haces?-apreto sus puños con mucha fuerza

P:jajaja crei que les gustaba esto pero- tomo el filo de la espada con su mano y la rompió con solo apretarla, victus estaba muy impresionado al ver con que facilidad lo hizo- a mi me gusta pelear con las manos jajajajajaja

Espc:MATENLO, MATENLO DE UNA BUENO VEZ!

Los tigres y gorilas junto con los yen-shis corrian hacia po con sus espadas apuntándole, po los tomaba de los hombros y los partia por la mitad con solo jalarlos hacia los lados, les daba puñetazos que les arrancaban la cabeza sin mucho esfuerzos, al final quedaba un grupo de 10 bandidos estaban muy asustados, ya no querían pelear con po, sabían que era inútil, victus y espectus miraban con terror como se cargo a su ejercito de mas de 100 hombres en menos de 5 minutos, po tenia bañados sus patas y brazos de sangre, volteo a mirar al grupo de tigres y gorilas que quedaban ahí temblando mientras tiraban sus armas al suelo

NO POR FAVOR NO NOS MATES!

Imploraban los bandidos por su vida, po solo sonrio y levanto su mano con la palma abierta apuntando hacia ellos

P:no les perdonare la vida, les dare algo mejor, les dare una vida nueva…..EN EL INFIERNO!

En la mano de po se empezó a formar una bola de energía que brillaba de color negro rojizo, emitia una luz enseguesedora, disparaba rayos y ondas de energía que asotaban todo el valle de la paz amenazando con tumbar las casas, victus y espectus se irguieron y entrecerraron los ojos por el poder que emitia aquella energía que tenia el panda en su mano, goku solo seguía ahí parado viendo el ataque de po

GK:(increíble, aprendió por si solo a controlar las ráfagas de ki, eso es un gran avance)

Detrás de goku se encontraba shifu y los demás tratando de no salir volando por la intensidad del poder de po

AAAAAAAH!

Po disparo esa energía a el grupo de bandidos que estaba enfrente de el la energía cubrió a los bandidos desintegrándolos en ella, esta siguió su curso asta estrellarse en una cas provocando una explosión que levanto mucha tierra, cuando todo se disipo se veía a po mirando con los ojos afilados, por su parte victus y spectus retrocedían con temor

P: quien es el siguiente?!- miro a victus y a spectus con unos diabólicos y una sonrisa cinica

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba parado enfrente de los dos

Vic:no por favor no nos hagas nada te promete-no termino por que po atravesó su abdomen con su puño dejando salir mucha sangre,

El saco el puño del abdomen de victus y sacudió su brazo para escurrise la sangre que le había quedado, por otro lado victus cayo de rodillas y después al suelo muriendo instantáneamente por la perdida de sangre, spectus retrocedía a pasos torpes mientras miraba con horror , po empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el

Spec: no por favor! No!

P:no temas amigo, no le temas la naturaleza solo sigue su curso, mi naturaleza…..donde el fuerte casa al débil…..esa es la naturaleza!- cerro su puño

Spec: por favor no lo hagas!...sere tu esclavo…hare todo lo que quieras-se inco rogando por su vida

P:mmm..-po levanto al gorila y lo miro con una cara normal- hacer eso no va con mi naturaleza….infeliz!

Spec: que?- no termino por que po le enterro el puño en su pecho provocándole escupir mucha sangre

Po le puso su otra pata en el hombro y le dio unas palmaditas

P: te vere haya!-po en un segundo saco la mano del cuerpo del gorila sujentando su corazón que todavía bombeaba

El gorila cayo en un coma y murió al instante cayendo al suelo boca arriba escurriéndole sangre del hueco que tenia en su pecho, po destruyo el corazón apretándolo, se embarro un poco la cara con sangre, los demás corrieron al lado del el para ver si se encontraba bien

P:NO SE ACERQUEN!

Todos pararon en seco excepto goku que siguió caminando con un semblante serio asta quedar enfrente de po, este miraba la espada desde su filo hasta su mango, los demás veian a los dos a unos 2 metros alejados de ellos, po volteo a mirar a tigresa, dio un suspiro y corrió sus ojos pero sin girar su cara para ver a goku

P:ya adivinaste lo que voy hacer verdad? Me impresiona que lo hayas hecho jeje- la voz de po era la de el, pero su ojo izquierdo seguía con ese brillo rojizo

GK:jajaja, me impresiona que tu te hayas dado cuenta,-desaparecio su sonrisa de su cara y se agacharon sus ojos- veo lo que tienes planeado hacer pero…que hay de ellos, que hay de ella

P:lo se goku pero esto no se detendrá, logre controlar este poder pero no podre tener el control todo el tiempo, tu mas que nadie sabes que ise un mal uso de este ki maligno y ahora debo pagar las consecuencias-miro a goku con una sonrisa

T:de que estarán hablando padre?

S:no lo se tigresa, no lo se…..(tengo un mal presentimiento de esto)

Con po y goku…..

GK: entiendo lo que dices po, pero debe haber otra manera, se que la debe haber- goku sabia que mucho no se podía hacer, pues lo mismo paso con vegueta cuando fue controlado por babidi, la única opción fue la muerte

P: goku- puso su pata en el hombro de goku- se que lo entiendes y se que es difícil, pero recuerda que esto lo hago por lo único que me queda…tigresa…..ya que mi padre esta muerto….ojala y pueda verlo en donde este jejejeje- rio con una ternura que le causo una sensación de calidez a goku

GK:bueno no se puede hacer nada….es tu decisión…..pero esto no acaba aquí verdad?-miro con una sonrisa a po

P: tu mejor que nadie sabes la respuesta jeje, dale esto a tigresa de mi parte- saco de su bolsillo un anillo de compromiso que le iba a entregar esa misma tarde- quiero que lo conserve como un recuerdo de mi

Goku tomo el anillo dorado con una gran piedra y volteo su mirada hacia po mientras rio por lo bajo

GK:jaajajjaja….se que estaras bien, entiendo lo que quieres hacer, espero que no te olvides de ellos- puso su mano en el hombro de po.

P:jajaja ¡uuugh!¡ hyaaaagh!- se doblo un poco, sintió que la energía maligna lo empesaba a controlar- bueno es hora de seguir nuestro curso, cuida mucho de ellos ahora que no este y entrenalos todo el tiempo que puedas, mi tiempo se acabo aquí- cerro sus ojos y le dedico una sonrisa

GK:te prometo que no te olvidare po, estoy muy orgulloso de ti- le dio una palmada en el hombro a po

Po asintio con la cabeza camino un poco con la espada en su mano derecha se detuvo hasta quedar unos pasos cerca de tigresa shifu y los demás, po miro a todos y suspiro

P: fueron lo mejor de mi vida, gracias por estar conmigo y hacerme el panda mas feliz del mundo, gracias por ser mi maestro shifu- les dedico una sonrisa

Todos estaban un poco sacados de tema, no comprendían lo que po quería decir, pero al igual que shifu todos tenían un mal presentimiento de lo que fuera a pasar a continuación, po voltio a ver a tigresa, camino hasta ella, cuando quedo frente de ella la miro por unos segundos, la abrao y la beso apasionadamente por unos 10 segundos, ella no puso resistencia alguna, se dejo llevar por el beso apasionado de po, el se separo de ella y sintió que la energía maligna empezaba a cubrirlo con mas rapidez sentía que le encajaban espadas en toda la espalda

T:po eso por que a sido? Te duele algo?-miro a po

Po se levanto para ver a tigresa con su ojo izquierdo con ese brillo rojizo que cubria todo el iris, ella no le dio importancia a eso y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, po disfruto de su ultimo abrazo por parte de ella, la separo de el unos centímetros

P:gracias por amarme tigresa, gracias a ti he sido muy feliz- la separo totalmente de el y voltio a ver a goku

Tigresa tuvo un mal presentimiento pero al ver a po sonreir de esa manera tan tierna que nunca había visto en el accedió a soltar a po, este dejo de verla y camino hacia goku

T:po…

Po se paro enfrente de goku con una delicada sonrisa

GK: y bien…..ya te sientes listo?-miro a po con su gesto serio

P: me duele saber que tengo que dejar toda mi vida de lado….pero me hace feliz saber que lo hago por el bien de los mismos- apretó la espada con fuerza de el mango

GK:jajaja me siento orgulloso de haber sido tu entrenador, me sorprende tu madurez po, deberas que tu eres ese dragon legendario del que tanto dijo owguay en tu sueño, me enorgullece saber que dejas todo de lado, incluso lo que amas por hacer lo correcto, por eso te has ganado mi respeto , te considero un verdadero héroe y guerrero- puso una sonrisa y levanto la mano en señal de saludo hacia po

Po miro la mano de goku y sonrio con mas intensidad, el correspondió el saludo de goku y estrecho su mano con firmeza

P:bueno es hora de desir adiós-levanto la espada y volteo el filo hacia abajo

Todos miraban a po con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza a po, excepto goku que solo tenia una sonrisa muy orgullosa en su rostro

Po volteo a ver a tigresa que lo miraba un poco asustada, po fue cambiando su gesto serio por una sonrisa estuvo- (adiós…..preciosa) –dejo de ver a tigresa y dio un respiro, cargo su aura mitad verde mitad oscura, empuño con fuerza su espada y la deslizo hacia el con mucha velocidad apuntando a su corazón, la espada atravesó su corazón como cuchillo caliente a mantequilla, po escupió un gran gargajo de sangre mientras soltaba la espada y caia de rodillas lentamente con una sonrisa en sus labios

Los demás al ver esto corrieron y en un instante estaban rodeando a po, tigresa esta totalmente horrorizada, sentía que el corazón se le desgarraba lentamente, esta temblando mucho, casi por acto de reflejo sus lagrimas caian de sus cuencas

T:PO! QUE HAS HECHO….PO HABLAME, PO RESPONDE!, PO DIME QUE ESTO ES UNA BROMA!- tigresa sujeto el torso de po y lo recargo en sus rodillas dejando caer la cabeza de el en sus piernas

Po abrió débilmente sus ojos para ver a todos sus amigos que lloraban alrededor de el, miro a tigresa y dibujo una sonrisa débil en su rostro levanto la mano torpemente y la puso en el pecho de tigresa

P:en…en…tu….corazon…..por…siempre-

Al instante po cerro sus ojos lentamente y dejo caer su brazo hacia un lado, al momento todos empezaron a llorar descomunadamente excepto shifu y goku que tenían una mirada triste bien remarcada en su cara

S:por que po….por que lo hiciste- levanto su mirada hacia goku- por que lo hizo goku?dime?

Tigresa abrió los ojos y dejo el cuerpo de po, se levanto llorando y empezó a golper el pecho de po con todas sus ganas mientras gritaba desgarradoramente…

POR QUE NO LO DETUVISTE GOKU!...POR QUE DEJASTE QUE LO HICIERA!...POR QUE!PORQUE!PORQUE!

Empezó a bajar la intensidad de sus golpes que no le hacían ni rasguños a goku, este la miraba con un gesto serio, ella quedo recargada en el cuerpo de goku con sus manos hechas puño, ella empezó a llorar con mucha fuerza en el pecho de goku

GK:era inevitable, el dijo que no había otra opción y realmente no la había, el prefirió morir en vez de dejar que esa energía maligna lo consumiera y por culpa de eso ustedes salieran heridos….en especial tu tigresa…se que te duele esta gran perdida pero debes entender que el lo hizo por que te amaba mas que a nada en este mundo

Tigresa se separo de goku y se volvió a incar a la par de po para volver a abrazarlo

POR QUE PO! TU ME PROMETISTE QUE SERIAMOS FELICES, AHORA YA NO ME QUEDA NADA POR QUE VIVIR! YO TAMBIEN MORIRE PARA ESTAR CONTIGO!

Iba a tomar la espada pero algo la golpeo en su nuca, era el dedo de goku que la dejo inconsiente, ella cayo recostada en el torso de po con lagrimas en sus ojos, mono y mantis veian una pesadilla viva para ellos, apretaban sus puñosy tenazas con fuerza mientras sangraban y se escuchaban leves crujidos, se sentían muy impotentes , lee y jaku estaban igual de horrorizados pues aunque no tuvieran mucho de conocer a po ya se habían encariñado bastante con el…

M:por que…si hubiéramos sido mas fuertes… no hubiera pasado ESTO! MALDITA SEA!-mono cayo incado y empezó a apretar la tierra con mucho fuerza

Ma: ya no meresco ser llamado furioso…..ya nadie lo merece….somos escorias por no haber defendido a po

Jaku y lee se dieron cuenta de cuan realmente estaban dolidos sus amigos y decidieron consolarlos, jaku abrazo a mono que lo tomo por sorpresa, este dejo de apretar la tierra y empezó a dejarse llevar por la calidez de el abrazo de jaku, se sonrojo un poco pero seguía muy triste

S:BASTA! DEJEN DE CULPARSE POR ESTO!...esto fue decisión de po, el decidió hacer lo correcto y por eso lo recordaremos como un gran guerrero y un hereo de gran corazón- trataba de sonar serio, pero también se sentía culpable de la muerte de po y ver a tigresa sufrir de esa manera, era todo un remolino dentro de el, sabia que seria difícil lidiar a tigresa después de esto, no estaría dormida por siempre y tendría que afrontar las consecuencias aunque sabia que su hija era una necia y ahora que lo que mas amaba se había ido seria muy difícil lidiar con ella de ahora en adelante, todo esto le provoco una gran migraña que le impedía concentrarse en que hacer

GK: deben seguir adelante, el quizo que ustedes se volvieran mas fuertes que sus enemigos, el no quería que ustedes estuvieran tristes por su marcha, ahora si les queda algo de respeto y honor, harán lo que el quiso que hicieran, proteger a china de las amenazas

Todos sintieron ese dolor, ese dolor lo usarían para entrenarse y mejorar como su gran amigo po hubiera querido que fuese

LO HAREMOS POR PO! POR NUESTRO HEROE Y GRAN AMIGO!

Ambos sonrieron con el ceño medio fruncido y una lagrima en sus ojos

GK:bueno vayan a limpier todo este desastre, yo y shifu nos encargaremos de po y tigresa, ayuden a la gente a reconstruir sus casas y realicen un censo para ver cuantas perdidas hubo, ANDANDO!

SI GOKU!

Los 4 guerreros salieron corriendo con una sonrisa y en sus rostros compartiendo el mismo pensamiento…..(nos volveremos mas fuertes….por ti po…por ti lo haremos) y haci desaparecieron de la vista de goku y shifu

S: y ahora que haremos goku, es decir, tigresa no se lo tomara nada bien-dijo muy preocupado por como se pudiera poner tigresa,

GK:yo hablare con ella después la hare entrar en razón, pero por ahora hay que llevarla a su cuarto y a preparar el velorio para nuestro gran- se detuvo y sintió que le tocaron el hombro- sentiste eso shifu?

S: esa energía me hace recordar a…owguay-se pare en ceco y abrió bien los ojos al ver la silueta de owguay parado detrás de ellos

Ambos voltearon y vieron a owguay parado enfrente de ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras petalos rojos y rosas bailaban alrededor de su cuerpo

Ow: hola amigos!


	12. Aun nome llega la hora,la sorpresa de po

**DESPUES DE UNA ACALORADA DISCUCION CON UN AMIGO Y DEBIDO A QUE MUCHOS ESTABAN INTRIGADOS CON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR DECIDI SUBIR ESTE NUEVO, ESPERO QUE ESTA VEZ LES GUSTE EL FINAL, TENDRE QUE SUBIR EL OTRO HASTA EL SABADO QUE VIENE, BUENO ESPEROSUS REVIEWS Y QUE DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO, SE DESPIDE RAIDEN THE RIPPER**

* * *

El ambiente se volvio tenso, solo se escuchaba el silbido del viento que golpeaba con calidez a los dos maestros que seguían ahí parados sin entender lo que pasaba, derrepente el aire empezó a cesar con lentitud, se creo un silencio en todo aquel lugar que llebava la marca de una gran masacre…

Oow: hola amigos!-sonrio y entrecerró sus ojos dándose su entrada

S: ma…ma…..maestro oogway ….como?- estaba temblando y se notaba su nerviosismo por el sudor que caia de su frente con gran rapidez

Goku estaba ahí parado sin moverse, el no conocía a oogway pero tenia bien remarcado sus actos por lo que le conto shifu, solo estaba ahí con una la impresión en su rostro

Oow: me imagino que tienen su cabeza llenas de preguntas y dudas jeje

Esta vez goku reacciono y le pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la mente

GK: disculpa oogway pero se puede saber como es que has revivido? Acaso te dejaron venir del otro mundo este dia del año?

Shifu miro a goku con rareza, no entendía lo que quiso decir con eso del otro mundo, oogway por su parte solo sonrio y camino hacia donde estaban ellos, los petalos que bailaban alrededor de su cuerpo que ahora era solido cayeron lentamente al suelo

Oow: no aquí no funciona asi amigo, pero seria bueno que asi sucediera- recargo su brazo en su baston y se limito a dedicarle una sonrisa a goku

goku agacho la cabeza un poco decepcionado, tenia la esperanza de ir a visitar a po al otro mundo, shifu tomo la palabra….

S: maestro, sucede algo malo, por que nos visita en estos momentos?- seguía sudando y un poco tembloroso

Oogway solo sonrio y cerro los ojos

Oow: tiene que pasar algo malo para que visite a mi viejo amigo?

S: ma…..maestro!

A shifu siempre le molesto que su maestro le hablara en metáforas y nunca fuera al grano de la situación

Oow: no estoy aquí por eso, solo vine a ayudar a mi pequeño amigo que yace ahí- señalo a po con su garra un poco temblorosa

Cuando hizo esto goku y shifu abrieron sus ojos y sus corazones empezaron a latir con mucha fuerza de la emoción

GK: como?...puedes ayudar po?-empezo a sudar frio

Oogway camino hacia donde estaba po, quedo enseguida de el, miraba la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios con sangre sequa marcada en su cara y cuello, oogway solo sonrio y empezó a incarse, shifu y goku caminaron para quedar al lado de oogway y observar lo que hacia

Oow: el no puede morir…tiene que cumplir con su destino, …..por eso lo vine a ayudar- tomo la espada que seguía clavada en el pecho de po y la empezó a retirar lentamente, el filo de la espada estaba bañado de sangre, oogway tiro la espada hacia un lado

S: QUIERE DECIR QUE PO VOLVERA!?- shifu se emociono mucho y dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a goreja , apretó sus puños de la emoción

GK: PERO COMO ES POSIBLE, ACASO USTED ES?

Al momento oogway volteo a mirar a goku, luego sonrio y asintió para seguir examinando la herida de po, goku solo trago entero y empezó a sudar mas que la vez anterior

GK:( increíble…entonces el es…. Lo mas parecido a etmadayosama que hay aquí…..el controla la vida y la muerte…)

Oogway miro que tigresa estaba recostada en el pecho de po con las lagrimas secas que mojaban el pelaje de su nariz, no pudo evitar sonreir

Oow: vaya…parece que sucedió antes de lo que esperaba

Shifu y goku se miraron con rareza entre ellos y luego voltearon a ver a oogway que seguía con su sonrisa

S: a que se refiere maestro?

Oogway tomo a tigresa en sus brazos y la puso en los brazos de goku, ella seguía profundamente dormida e inexpresiva

Oow: me refiero a ellos dos…..nuestros jóvenes guerreros han sido tocados por el amor…..esto es algo que tenia que pasar…

S: se refiere a po y tigresa, que tiene que pasar entre ellos?- shifu se puso nervioso y escucho en su cabeza una tierna voz llamándolo "abuelito"

oow: el dragon legendario puede ser fuerte y astuto, pero siempre le va a faltar algo…..esto es lo que les paso a los guerreros dragones anteriores, por eso no podian tener el poder para vencer al mal, ignoraban algo muy básico para conseguir el poder mistico…ese algo es el amor- puso su mano en el pecho de po y empeso a cubrirlo con un aura blanca mientras que la herida sanaba lentamente

goku sonrio y asintió con la cabeza, el ya sabia a lo que oogway se refería y recuerdos de po empezaron a venírsele a la mente

FLASHBACK

Po apenas se podía levantar de la golpiza que goku le propino en el entrenamiento cuando estaban en el bosque, po apenas podía mantenerse en pie, estaba muy cansado, goku solo lo miraba ahí parado cruzado de brazos con algunos rasguños en su cara y su ropa un poco trozada

GK: creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy po hay que ir a descansar- se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia una tienda de acampar hecha de palos y arboles

NOO!

GK:que?- se freno en seco y se quedo ahí parado, empezó a voltearse lentamente para voltear a ver de donde provenía aquella voz

P: NO!...TENGO QUE ENTRENAR MAS!-se puso en señal de ataque pero cayo sobre su rodilla derecha y empezó a jadear

Goku lo miro con e ceño fruncido

GK:entiende… es todo por hoy! Ya no puedes pelear! Debes descansar- se iba a dar la vuelta pero sintió un ki que incrementaba con mucha rapidez, voltio su mirada hacia po

Po se levanto con la cabeza agachada… empezó a temblar un poco, el viento empezó a agitarse, derrepente las piedras empezaban a levantarse y explotar, un aura verde llameante empezó a cubrir a po que solo seguía ahí con la cabeza agachada

P: entiende que debo ser fuerte….debo protegerla…por eso no…..no me rendire!

Goku sintió que el ki de po empezó a incrementarse a una velocidad exponencial la tierra empezó a temblar y los arboles se arranncaban para salir volando con las fuertes ondas de aire que soltaba el aura de po

GK:( increíble…su ki…iguala al de un super sayayin con facilidad, es muy fuerte)- gotas de sudor resbalaban de su frente mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en po

P: no permitiré que un simple cansancio haga que pierda lo que mas amo en esta vida, no lo permitiré!...ya no sere débil!...por tigresa!- los musculos de po empezaron a hincharse y remarcársele las venas, todavía estaba un poco gordito debido a que tenían un mes de entrenar apenas

Goku solo retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás, todavía seguía un poco desencajado

GK:( ese ki es muy podereoso…es muy parecido al de los supremos kayosamas…..es un poder que no sentía desde mi pelea con gohan)

P: entonces seguiremos?

Po levanto su rostro con los ojos afilados y el ceño fruncido pero con una media sonrisa, levanto sus manos y empezó a formarse una bola de energía color azul luminoso que creció el doble del tamaño de el, po cerro sus ojos con la sonrisa aun dibujada en su rostro

GK:( increíble….esa técnica que po esta utilizando es muy parecida al kame hame ha pero como logro concentrar su ki en sus manos?)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Po lanzo la bola de energía hacia el cielo, la energía siguió su cuso hasta explotar en el cielo provocando una onda expansiva que golpeo con fuerza al bosque, los arboles se desprendían y el agua de los rio se desbordaba en dirección donde corria el aire, goku se cubrió la cara por aquel resplandor azul que baño todo el cielo , po solo se quedo ahí parado mientras su aura blanca se agitaba hacia todos los lados por el aire

La luz empezó a disiparse y el viento ceso lentamente, goku se quito las manos de la cara para ver a po con una sonrisa y el ojo derecho cerrado hasta la mitad

P: jejeje…eso es todo- po cayo inconsiente al suelo

GK: tu poder es sorprendente po- camino hasta quedar enseguida de el- prometo que te ayudare a que desbloques todo ese potencial que tienes escondido, y alo mejor asi, te enseñare mi verdadero poder

Goku se puso en el hombro a po que seguía inconsiente, empezó a caminar hacia el pequeño campamento, solo sonreía y afilaba sus ojos

FIN FLASBACK

Goku salió de sus pensamientos y miro a shifu con una sonrisa

S: descuida shifu, se a lo que se rfiere oogway con lo que dice sobre el amor

Oow: bueno, después de todo ellos dos les darán tres grandes sorpresas, pero no por ahora, antes el debe cumplir su destino de salvar el universo

S: que tres sorpresas?- se confundió mas luego miro a trigresa dormida en los brazos de goku, después voltio a mirar a po en el suelo que seguía con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, no entendía muy bien lo que tenia que ver el "amor"con algo tan importante pero se limito a sonreir

NI EN LA VIDA NI EN LA MUERTE….

Po se encontraba parado enfrente de un lugar vacio y oscuro, parecía un desierto en la noche, solo se escuchaba el agitado ruido del viento

P: estoy muerto…pero sigo en mi cabeza? No entiendo…..- po se rasco la nuca, pero sintió algo calido ensima de su cabeza, luego voltio al suelo que era como un cristal que reflejaba las siluetas de las cosas, po se encontró con su sombra pero había algo raro al final de su cabeza, era una figura que no se distinguía por que emanaba mucho brillo de ella, po se empezó a asustar, giro sus ojos lentamente hacia arriba y pudo ver una aureola flotaba alrededor de su cabeza, esta desprendía brillos que caian alrededor de po, emanaba una luz blanca tan fuerte como la misma luz del sol

P: HAY QUITENMELA QUITENMEA! QUETENMELA! POR FAVOR! NO ME QUIERO QUEMAR!

Po corria hacia todos lados agitando los brazos

NO SEAS TONTO!

Po se detuvo al escuchar aquella voz que le era muy conocida, se empeso a asustar, volteo a ver hacia atrás de el para encontrarse con lo que el pensó ver

P: papa?

Pudo observar a un ganzo que estaba parado detrás de el con el mandil y el gorro de cocinero puestos

P: PAPA!

Po abrazo al ganzo con muchas fuerzas y luego de un rato lo bajo, po lloraba de la felicidad de poder volver a ver a su padre, el señor ping solo sonreía mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos

SR.P: hola hijo….por favor no llores, no hace mas de tres horas que nos dejamos de ver- sonrio al ver la cara de sarcasmo de po,el siempre hacia enojar o le hacia pasar vergüenzas

P: se nota que no cambias papa jeje, veo que tu también tienes eso en la cabeza- señalo la cabeza del señor ping que tenia una aureola como la de el

SR.P: si ya lo se hijo….eso lo tenemos todos los que nos morimos y nos vamos al paraíso

Po no le tomo mucha importancia a lo que dijo su padre, sabia de sobra que ya había muerto, mejor decidió cambiar de tema

P:oye pa….. esto no es un paraisa exactamente, es decir, mira no hay nada a la redonda- señalo todo el lugar para ver que era cierto

SR.P: hay hijo, no por que se llame paraíso va hacer un lugar hecho de chocolate con arboles de colores y ríos de oro es un lugar calido donde no hay necesidades , ni enfermedades ni nada malo, o que pensabas?- miro enfocando su vista en po

P: jejejeje…..yo también sabia que era asi jeje, hecho de chocolate jeje, que tonteria- empezó a reírse nerviosamente y volteo sus ojos en otra dirección

El señor ping solo suspiro y sonrio al saber que su hijo tampoco había cambiado nada, no en lo mental pero….

SR.P: po que le pazo a tu panza…..ahora esta deformada y dura, estas muy flaco, tus cachetes desaparecieron, acaso es otro castigo que te puso shifu, dime si es asi para jalarle los pies mientras duerme!- se molesto un poco

P: no pa, solo fue el entrenamiento, pero descuida, ya no importa, lo bueno es que estamos juntos- sonrio y puso su pata el el hombro de su padre

El señor ping cambio su rostro a uno serio, dio un suspiro y empezó a caminar

SR.P: sígueme por favor po

Po accedió con un gesto de rareza, llegaron caminando a un lugar donde había un rio y muchas variedades de plantas, el señor ping se sento en un tronco

SR:P:vamos hijo, siéntate conmigo

Po admiraba la belleza de aquel paisaje, era hermoso ver aquel rio rodeado de arboles y flores de diferentes tipos y especies

P:que es este lugar pa?- se sento enseguida del señor ping

SR.P: me sorprende que no lo recuerdes hijo, mira aclarare tu mente con esto.. … recuerdas la carta de tigresa?

Po abrió mucho los ojos, al instante recordó aquel lugar como si estuviera ahí mismo en tiempo y espacio, recordó la noche que goku le dio la carta de tigresa para el, recordó cada paso que dio, miro el tronco y recordó que ahí se había sentado exactamente, se sintió muy feliz pero triste a la vez por ya no podría tener la vida que siempre quiso con su amada, quzas ella encontraría a alguien mejor pensó

P: pa….por que me traes aquí- su voz melancolica y su mirada perdida no paso desapercibida por su padre

SR.P: pasa algo po? Por que estas triste?- miro directamente a po

P: es este lugar…me recuerda a tigresa….

SR.P: entonces por que estas triste, ella significa todo para ti que no?- puso su ala en el hombro de po

P: si pa…..ella significa todo para mi….por eso estoy triste- agacho su cabeza e inconcientemente empezaron a salir lagrimas por sus ojos

SR.P: pero no lo entiendo po…por que estar triste si para ella tu también significas todo, incluso trato de arrebatarse la vida para estar aquí contigo

Po dejo de llorar y puso una cara de asombro y sonrio

P: avecez ella me sorprende pa…..y avecez no comprendo su forma de actuar jeje- volvió a poner un gesto serio- espero que ahora que no este no le pase nada malo

SR.P: de que hablas hijo…tu te encargaras de que no le pase nada malo- sonrio y voltio a ver a po

Po puso una cara extrañeza pero luego la cambio por una de enfado

P: pa…. No te pases, sabes perfectamente que estamos muertos, ya no puedo volver al valle por que estoy muerto! POR LO TANTO YA NO VOLVERE A VER A TIGRESA!-dijo esto ultimo en un grito desesperado y desgarrador, luego bajo la cabeza y se puso triste, nuevamente lagrimas salian de sus cuencas

Ping se sentía mal por como se veía su hijo, pero el sabia que eso no seria asi, entonces decidió contarle todo a po

Sr.P: mira hijo, recuerdas lo ultimo que decía esa carta?

Po recordó lo ultimo que decía esa carta "vuelve pronto, te necesito, con amor tigresa"

P: eso que tiene que ver pa…

SR.P: recuerdas lo que tu dijiste después de terminar de leer esa ultima oración?

Derrepente se escucho una voz en todo aquel lugar diciendo

VOLVERE TIGRESA…..TE LO PROMETO…PROMETO QUE NO DEJARE QUE TE PASE NADA MALO!

P: esa voz es la mia….pa que esta sucediendo aquí, no lo entiendo…..AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!- sintió un dolor en su pecho, como si metieran una mano en el- pa que esta pasando¡?

SR.P: cuidate mucho po…yo siempre estare a tu lado- abrazo a po y le dedico una sonrisa

Po no entendía nada y empezó a asustarse, derrepende vio todo borroso , empezó a retorcerse lentamente, luego cayo al suelo, el señor ping solo lo miraba con una sonrisa a po

P: aaaghhh! Papaaaaa!- empezó a ver mas borroso y sentía que sus brazos y piernas no le respondían, cayo boca arriba viendo hacia el cielo oscuro

SR.P: ya quiero ver a tus tres cachorros paseando por tu restaurante jeje, adiós hijo…cuidate- empezó a desaparecer de ahí

P: pa…..

Po cerro los ojos ,luego empezó a escuchar una voz que apenas y podía distinguir

_Po….po…me escuchas?...po_

Po abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que yacia tirado en el suelo, estaba mirando el hermoso cielo iluminado por el sol, después empezó a mover sus ojos lentamente

P:_papa_…

Al escuchar esto oogway sonrio, sabia a que se refería po con eso de "papa" pero no le tomo mucha importancia, al segundo se escucho el grito de shifu y goku

PO ESTAS VIVO!

P: que yo…. que?- luego se cerro los ojos y quedo inconsiente en el suelo

Goku y shifu estaban muy felices de que po estuviera con ellos de vuelta , oogway solo miraba a po con una gran sonrisa

Oow: eres barbaro hijo….no cambies tu forma de ser, y siempre vive el presente, olvida el pasado y sueña el futuro- se levanto y camino hacia shifu y goku que tenia en brazos a tigresa

Oowg: mi niña…- acaricio con ternura la cabeza de tigresa, shifu y goku solo observavan muy felices a oogway- cuida mucho del dragon legendario, que tu también tienes una misión importante con el- se acerco a ella y le susurro en el oído- su decendencia – luego se alejo y separo la mano de la cabeza de tigresa, ahora miro a goku y a shifu

S: maestro…..gracias- hizo una revencia

GK: como podemos pagártelo- lo miro con una sonrisa de emoción

Oow: ustedes tienen una misión importante con el…..he tenido visiones…visiones que me dicen que habrá problemas con la maldad pura…..el golem

GK: si yo se que volverá, lo que me preocupa es que

Oow: tranquilo, el ya domino ese poder, solo le hace falta ejercitarlo, ustedes son los que se encargaran de entenar a los furiosos y a los nuevos guerreros, pero deben de ayudar a el dragon legendario, el no puede solo, ustedes deberán entrenarlo y apollarlo

Shifu y goku se miraron unos segundos y luego voltearon a ver a oogway que seguía ahí parado y luego asintieron y dijieron..

¡LO HAREMOS!

Oow: se que lo harán, dentro de 7 meses el golem vendrá y desatara toda su furia, deben estar listos- les dedico una sonrisa- bueno es hora de que me valla

S: nos volveremos a ver maestro?

Oogway se detuvo y giro la mitad de su cara para dedicarles una sonrisa, luego se volteo y siguió caminando desapareciendo a cada paso que daba, los petalos y oogway desaparecieron con el viento que resoplaba lentamente en aquel tétrico lugar

GK: bueno hay que llevarlos al palacio a que descansen- apretó con fuerza el cuerpo de tigresa para que no se callera, ella seguía profundamente dormida con las lagrimas secas en sus mejillaz- si po me viera haciendo esto seguro que me mata jeje

S: tienes razón goku jeje….sabes me siendo profundamente feliz, me alegra saber que po esta con nosotros

Ambos voltearon a ver a po que seguía inconsiente en el suelo, pero respirando

GK: bueno vámonos- camino haciadonde estaba po y lo toco con su mano

Shifu sujeto e hombro de po y asi uso la teletransportacion y en un instante estaban en el area de dormitorios, goku acosto a tigresa en su cama, luego tomo a po y lo acosto en una enseguida de ella, shifu le puso un vendaje en el abdomen a po, ya que la herida no le había cerrado bien, goku y shifu iban a salir del cuarto pero una voz los detuvo

Shi..shifu?..goku?

Ambos se pararon en seco y voltearon a ver a po que estaba sentado en la cama tomandose la cabeza

P: hay como me duele la cabeza…espera! Ustedes también murieron?- se despertó por completo y se levanto de la cama un poco asustado

GK:no po tu fuiste el que revivió- sonrio

P: ooh ya veo…pero …que dijiste?- abrió su boca y sus ojos- osea que

S: si po, no estas muerto…- sonrio de la misma manera que goku

Po iba a gritar pero se detuvo y miro con temor a tigresa, de seguro ella lo mataria esta ves, ya se lo había advertido una vez que si volvia a pasar ella se encargaría de terminar el trabajo

P: pueden explicarme lo que paso?- se tomo la cabeza entre sus manos de nuevo, le dolia bastante

GK: vamos al comedor, haya te explicamos lo que sucedió de acuerdo?

P: bien, salgamos de aquí cuanto antes

Ya en la cocina goku y shifu le explicaron todo a po, desde que murió hasta que oogway se marcho, po estaba muy impresionado, luego miro la cicatriz de su pecho hecha por la espada

P: barbaro¡ barbaro!, entonces eso quiere decir que todos creen que estoy muerto

S: bueno tu les daras la sorpresa jeje pero recuerda lo que dijo oogway, asi que tomate el resto de la tarde libre por que mañana estarán muy ocupados con su entrenamiento

P: claro que lo hare- recordó cuando estuvo en aquel lugar junto con su padre y le dijo que se cuidara y que tuviera cachorros que pasearan por el restaurant de el.

S: sentimos lo de tu padre po

P: descuide maestro, el y yo hablamos bastante y pues llegamos a un acuerdo- frunció el ceño y puso media sonrisa

GK: y que hue eso po?-arqueo una ceja

P: eso no importa ahora, tengo que irme antes de que tigresa quiera ahorcarme por que por mi culpa casi se suicida

Iba a salir por la ventana pero shifu y goku lo sujetaron de las piernas y jalaron hacia adentro

P: shifu…goku….que les pasa? No ven que tengo que huir por mi vida?- empezó a ponerse nervioso

S: no te aguantas, si tigresa despierta se va a volver loca y ni goku la podrá detener, debes hacerle saber que estas vivo panda!-se puso enfrente de el

P: pero….goku ayudame- miro a goku con la cara de cachorrito

GK: lo siento po pero shifu tiene razón, debemos evitar que se vuelva loca y empieza a causar desastres asi que ve y hazle saber que esta bien y de paso- saco el anillo que le había entregado esa mañana para que se lo diera a tigresa- yo creo que será mejor que lo des tu

Po camino hacia la salida de la cocina y se detuvo antes de llegar,

P: ustedes acompáñenme entonces, por si se pone mal la situación, volteo a ver hacia atrás pero ya no había nadie- (maldita sea, ahora si tendre que complacer a tigresa o si no me matara)

Po llego al cuarto de tigresa y cerro la puerta para no despertarla, se sento en un banco a observarla mientras dormía, se veía tan inocente y desprotegida, le causaba ternura verla asi y le provocaba unas ganas de abrazarla y besarla

P:(dios mio que hermosa es…..aun no entiendo como es que me prefirió a mi….algo de suerte creo…..pero observa esos rayones… me vuelven loco, lastima que cuando despierte me estará ahorcando contra la pared….jejeje que divertido mueve su cola)

Tigresa se movio en la cama pero sin despertarse, con ese simple movimiento tigresa paralizo de miedo inconsientemente a po, a po se le erizo el pelo, reyo que ella se había despertado, pero suspiro al ver que ella seguía con los ojos cerrados

P: bueno si no lo hago tarde o temprano se dara cuenta asi que- puso su mano en el hombre de ella y la empezó a agitar lentamente- preciosa….tigresa…preciosa?

T:eem…..que?- abrió sus ojos lentamente para ver a po observándola, en un instante abrió los ojos y por instinto abrazo a po muy fuerte- TE DIJE QUE TE SEGUIRIA HAST A LA MUERTE MI AMOR!

P:jejejeje tigresa no estamos muertos, yo revivi , luego te cuento como, ahora importas tu- abrazo a tigresa con mucha fuerza

Tigresa vio su cuarto y supo que po tenia razón, entonces abento a po contra la pared y cambio su cara a una de enojo

T: sabes lo que iba pasar si me hacias llorar de nuevo verdad?-se cruzo de brazos y empeso a agitar su cola con brusquedad

P:si preciosa, perdóname, esta vez te prometo que no lo volveré hacer, pero perdóname no me vuelvas a matar- se inco i empezó a implorar por su vida

Tigresa sonrio y levanto a po y lo pego a la pared

T: yo jamás me enojaría contigo por esto po, sabes que te amo demasiado- lo beso apasionadamente y lo tiro en la cama de ella- sabes, estamos solos y- se sento en el abdomen de po- hay que celebrar tu segunda vida no crees- miro a po de manera coqueta y sensual

P: que te parece si primero vamos a dar un paseo preciosa eh? Tengo que desirte algo muy importante

T: mmmmm…no!- empezó a besar a po pero este la separo de el después de un rato

P:si no aceptas no te dare la sorpresa que te prepare esta noche-la miro de manera sensual

T: gggrrrrrrr! Esta bien, vamos-se levanto y abrió la puerta del cuarto

P:si quieres voy yo solo

T: NO! RECUERDA QUE AHORA ANDARE CONTIGO A TODOS LOS LUGARES ASI QUE ANDANDO!

P:bueno vamos

Y asi desendieron hacia el pueblo para comer algo pero po recordó que su padre ya no estaba para atender el restaurant, asi que decidió llevar a tigresa a gongmen para llevarla a cenar a algún lugar especial, ya en gongmen empezaron a caminar por las calles viendo los diferentes lugares que había por ahí para comer

P: bien preciosa elige un lugar para cenar- señalo todos los restaurantes que había en aquel lugar

T: bueno esque no se po, hay muchos- se detuvo y miro un gran restaurant lleno de adornos y decoraciones que lo hacían sobresalir de entre los otros- que tal ese po

P: como quieras preciosa, andando

Mientras caminaban el cuerpo atlético de po atraían a una que otra hembra que andaba por ahí, le chiflaban y le dedicaban miradas seductoras que ponían incomodo a po, tigresa estaba que ardia de la furia y los celos

P:preciosa…estas bien?- la miro un poco confundido

T: si…..es solo que esas te están hechando el ojo y eso me molesta-camino con mas rapidez

P: ooo ya veo…entonces tendre que demostrarles que ya le pertenezco a alguien- se detuvo y agarro de la cintura a la felina

T: po que haces- se sonrojo demasiado

P: les demuestro que ya soy de alguien mas- al decir eso alzo a la felina y la beso apasionadamente por 10 segundos,

Po miro que las demás hembras suspiraban derrotadas al ver que el ya era de alguien mas, se separo de tigresa que estaba roja como un tomate

P: funciono….bueno vamos a entrar- po tomo de la cintura a tigresa y la jalo mientras ella seguía roja como un tomate

T: este…..si vamos po

Al llegar adentro un ciervo los atendió, ambos se sentaron en una mesa para dos, esperaban su comida cuando a po se le ocurrió una idea

P: ahora vuelvo preciosa- se levanto y salió a toda prisa de ahí

T: de acuerdo po

Po entro en la cocina donde hacían la comida, el cocinero se dio cuenta

Cocinero: que hace aquí, salga de aquí o llamare a seguridad para que lo saquen-

P: espero solo quiero que haga algo por mi por favor- saco el anillo de compromiso de su bolsillo

Cocinero: oo ya entiendo…..

P: cuando lleve la comida a nuestra mesa meta este anillo en una copa con alguna bebida especial para la ocasión por favor

Cocinero: claro que si amigo…espero su orden y hare lo que me pidió de acuerdo?

P: gracias ahora me retiro

Po salió a toda velocidad de la cocina y volvió hacia donde estaba tigresa

T: y bien….. a donde fuiste- puso una cara de enojada y se cruzo de brazos

P: a yo fui al baño…..pero no importa si me lave las manos esta vez jeje

T:mmmmm…..seguro y pr eso tardaste 8 minutos, parece que también te hubieses bañado- su mirada era la de una hembra llena de celos

Po sabia que era lo que pasaba y sintió un alivio al ver que el camarero traia su comida

P: mira ya llegaron con la comida…. Luego seguimao hablando… por ahora come que ya vienen con nuestra bebida jeje

T: bueno- dio un pequeño gruñido

El camarero llego con dos copas como po lo había pedido, luego se retiro del lugar, po observava como tigresa tomaba la copa y le iba a dar un sorbo, ella empezó a beber pero sintió algo duro en su boca, lo escupió y lo atrapo con la mano, al ver el añillo abrió los ojos a mas no poder, voltio a ver a po que estaba incado frente a ella, todos los clientes observaron la escena

P: tigresa….no se si esto es muy repentino pero ya lo hise…tigresa te casarias conmigo?

Al escuchar esto tigresa rompió en llanto de felicidad y abrazo con mucha fuerza a po

T: claro que si po, sabes muy bien que es lo que mas quiero en este mundo

Todos lo clientes aplaudieron al ver aquella pareja de enamorados comprometerse

P: jejejeje bueno esa era mi sorpresa te gusto?- miro a tigresa con una sonrisa

T: claro que me gusto amor- beso a po muy fuerte y le dio un lengüetazo que mojo la mitad de la cara de po

P: bueno creo que es hora de volver y pedirle la bendición a tu padre, eso es lo mas difícil- trago entero al imaginarse como se pondría shifu

Asi terminaron de cenar y se dispusieron a volver al palacio, en una teletransportacion ya estaban en el pasillo de la cocina para entrar, cuando entraron vieron a sus amigos muy tristes

P: hola amigos!

Al escuchar esto todos levantaron la cabeza como resorte y vieron a po ahí con la cicatriz en su pecho, la del abdomen no por que su camisa la cubria

PO ESTAS VIVO!

Todos corrieron a abrazar a po, tigresa solo veía con una sonrisa la escena

P: creo que les debo una explicación a todos jeje

Y asi después de una larga explicación y una cena tranquila goku y shifu llegaron a la cocina después de un largo entrenamiento ellos dos solos

P:podrían dejarnos a solas con shifu y goku por favor

M: de acuerdo, todo lo que sea por nuestro héroe , buenas noches

Y asi los cuatro guerreros fueron a dormir a sus cuartos, mientras tanto…..

GK: y bien que nos quieren decir-le guiño un ojo a po

P: bueno…como decirlo- tomo la mano de tigresa y la apretó

Shifu se dio cuenta de esto y solo sonrio, tigresa tomo la palabra esta vez

T: po y yo nos estamos comprometidos!

Shifu y goku tenían dibujada una sonrisa en su rostro , po tigresa no entendían el gesto de sus maestros

S: tienen mi bendición- se levanto y le dio unas palmaditas a po en el hombro, se acerco un poco mas y le susurro al oído- si le haces daño a mi hija te extermino me escuchaste?

Po solo trago saliva y asintió tímidamente

GK: bueno cuenten conmigo, pero la única condiciones que lo harán después de un año entendido, mañana se cumple una semana desde que llegamos y no nos hemos puesto a entrenar bien asi que vayan a descansar

S: andando!

Y haci salieron a paso apresurado los dos guerreros comprometidos

GK: bueno lo que dijo oogway es cierto, de ahora en adelante le pondremos mas empeño al entrenamiento, por ahora hay que ir a descansar, ha sido un dia muy largo

S: tienes razón, vamos a dormir un poco, estoy agotado

Y asi se fueron a dormir cada quien a sus habitaciones a excepción de los comprometidos, la noche paso tranquila, solo se escuchaba el aire que golpeaba con delicadeza los arboles del palacio de jade.


	13. fin de la historia

debido a que en estos dos dias he reciviod mas de 10 pm diciendome que no la borre y que siga la historia, pues no lo hare, pero creanme que voy a tratar de acomodar mas la historia, siento haberlos hecho pasar por ese arranque que me dio, pero una cosa si les digo, voy a subir hasta la otra semana res capitulosde un jalon pero primero tengo que darles su tiempo, asi que sean pacientes, a lo que venia, como elimino el aviso que use como cap 13? esque no se como eliminar capitulos, bueno se despide rayden the ripper y creanme la historia seguira a peticion de ustedes


	14. Las visitas parte 1

**Bueno antes de que me griten y me apalen por haber hecho esto, debo decirles que el motivo por el que deje de escribir fue por que tuve un accidente en un carro, en el mi pierna se disloco y estube dos meses sin poder hacer nada en un hospital, bueno pues me he recuperado pero no del todo, sigo usando muletas para poder caminar bien, ise este capitulo aunque yo lo tomaria como un adelanto a lo que es, la verdad es que entre ayer y ahora lo escribi, por eso es tan corto, pero ya estoy de vuelta y les prometo que seguire con la historia, y gracias a mi amigo "miguel el romantico" por preocuparte por mi, eres un buen amigo, eso es todo, los dejo con el cap al que le mejore algunos detalles, bye.**

* * *

Ya habia salido el sol una vez mas en todo el valle de la paz, las personas reconstruían sus hogares y demás casas que fueron afectadas un dia anterior en el que se libro una batalla desastroza, los habitantes del palacio de Jade tendrían dos nuevas visitas en este dia, una era esperada y la otra….

GK: buenos días Shifu, esta mañana esa un poco agradable no crees? – miro a Shifu que se hallaba frente a el.

S: asi es goku, pero espero que hoy no sea un dia desastroso como los anteriores, ya te habras dado cuenta a que me refiero – miro al sayayin con una sonrisa y a la vez con preocupación.

GK: descuida Shifu, Po se encargara de cuidar el valle mientras los entreno, y si algo grave sucede, ahí estare para hacerle frente – sonrio con el gesto fruncido.

S:si, eso es lo que me tranquiliza goku, que estas aquí, Ogway tenia razón, las cosas pasan en el momento exacto – dijo empezando a caminar al area de habitaciones.

GK:a que te refieres Shifu? – pregunto mientras lo seguía y lo miraba con el entrecejo apretado.

S: digo que si no hubieras estado en estos momentos con nosotros, no lo se….quizas ya no estuviéramos vivos – dijo en un tono melancolico.

GK: yo también agradesco haber venido en el momento exacto – dijo mientras se ponía a la par de el.

S:y entonces, es cierto que Po ya te ha superado en fuerza y velocidad – pregunto mientras lo veía curioso por saber la respuesta.

GK: sinceramente he demostrado una pequeña parte de todo mi poder amigo – dijo poniendo una sonrisa confiada.

S:si…. Eso mismo…espera que?, quieres decir que es una pequeña parte de tu verdadera capacidad? – dijo con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca hasta el pecho.

GK: asi es Shifu, si mostrara todo mi poder, probablemente ya hubiera explotado este planeta – dijo brindándole una sonrisa.

S: waaow! Después de todo si eres un dios! – dijo con una sonrisa.

-GK: no Shifu, enrealidad no, solo soy un sayayin, en mi universo habia sujetos mucho mas fuertes y letales que yo – dijo con la misma sonrisa.

S: que quieres decir con eso goku? – volteo a mirarlo con preocupación.

GK: quiero decir que en mi universo mori dos veces tratando de salvar la tierra, por eso te digo que existieron sujetos mas fuertes que yo.

S:pero si existieron sujetos mas fuertes que tu como los derrotaste?

GK: lo hacia con ayuda, y las otras veces lo hacia mi hijo Gohan.

S: es del que me habías hablado anteriormente? – pregunto mirándolo profundamente.

GK:si, a el me refiero Shifu, el tiene mucho mas fuerza escondida de la que ha logrado controlar, pero aunque no lo sepa el es mucho mas fuerte que yo – dijo caminando con mas velocidad.

S:ya veo….me gustaría conocerlo para ver como es – dijo tomando un gesto soñador.

GK:o descuida, lo conoceras, recuerda que yo tengo el poder de conectar dimensiones Shifu, y algún dia lo traeré conmigo para que lo conoscas.

S: waow…. Enserio gracias, seria un honor para mi conocerlo – pensando(que increíble, conocere al hijo de goku y es mas fuerte que el, barbaro…. Espera, yo no hablo asi, se supone que el que habla asi es Po)

GK: en que piensas Shifu?

S: ah no en nada, nada de nada jejeje

GK: mmm…..

S: mira goku, ya llegamos a las habitacines, será mejor despertar a nuestros alumnos, para empezar a entrenar.

GK: si, recuerda que después de eso tenemos que ayudar a Po a controlar su ki maligno.

S: ahora que lo mencionas, tengo un rollo donde se habla del dragon legendario, eso nos va a ayudar a entrenar a Po y a vencer al Golem

GK: espero y que asi sea amigo, sino tendre que acabar y con el

S; descuida, creo en Po, el podrá hacerle frente a lo que sea goku – dijo mirándolo con media sonrisa.

GK: ya lo se Shifu, pero recuerda que el viejito nos dijo que necesitara ayuda – dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla.

S:queee? Te refieres a Ogway! – dijo con un tic nervioso en el ojo al escuchar como Goku se habia referido a la vieja tortuga.

GK: aaaah! No grites Shifu, me das a dar un paro cardiaco por el amor a dios! – dijo con los ojos abiertos y la mano derecha en el pecho.

S:Goku, su nombre es Ogway y por favor, tenle mas respeto que el fue el fundador de el kung fu y ahora parece ser el que controla la vida y la muerte – dijo con mucho orgullo.

GK:sigue siendo un debilucho – dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

S:mmm…mejor cambiemos el tema, como quien sabe que sorpresa nos den los dos mi hija y ese idio….quiero decir guerrero dragon – dijo mientras se llevaba las manos por detrás de su espalda.

GK: eeeh…..si claro, ahora que lo dices ,todos los días Po nos tiene que inventar una excusa sobre su situación, ya sabes a que me refiero – le hecho unos ojos picaros a Shifu, cosa que este no le gusto mucho.

S:bueno que se le puede hacer goku, mi hija ama a ese panda y ahora están comprometidos, teng que aguantarlo como hierno… - se puso a imaginar como seria la vida teniendo a Po de hierno y al hacerlo un escalfrio le recorrió el cuerpo haciéndolo temblar.

GK: bueno olvida eso y esperemos a que el gong suene para resivirlos – dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro.

S:si….tienes razón, aunque esta a punto de – no termino por que el gong sono despertando a todos los estudiantes de Shifu.

Todos: buenos días maestros! – haciendo reverencia respetuosa a goku y a shifu.

GK:buenos días amigos – dijo saludándolos con una sonrisa amigable.

S:buenos días estudiantes – haciendo una reverencia hacia ellos.

Lo que los dejo impresionados fue que esta vez Po y Tigresa se hallaban despiertos, sin incombenientes, sin excusas, sin felinas aferradas a pechos, sin quejaz, todo fue tranquilo como hacia algunas semanas, Goku y Shifu caminaron hasta quedar mas cerca de todos.

S:veo que esta vez no hubo inconvenientes guerrero dragon – dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Tigresa, que se habia sonrojado.

GK:eso es bueno en ustedes, ya están funcionando como pareja? – pregunto de manera inocente.

Po,Tigresa: GOOOOKUUUU! – gritaron totalmente sonrojados, Lee, Mono y Mantis se estaban ahogando con las carcajadas que amenazaban salir de sus bocas.

GK:quee? Dije algo malo? – pregunto fingiendo una carita inocente.

S: ejem!, bueno estudiantes, vayan a desayunar, hoy Goku nos entrenara como nunca nadie lo ha hecho, asi que preparence comiendo bien, yo me adelantare a meditar un poco, Goku bienes? – pregunto mirándolo con el gesto relajado.

GK: estas loco!, que yo sea el que les va a enseñar no quiere decir que no deba comer algo Shifu, yo acompañare a ellos – dijo señalando a todos que tenían una mirada confusa.

S: ooh!...de..de acuerdo goku, entonces los veo en la sala de entrenamiento, y por favor, trata de no destruir nada ya que los habitantes del valle han enviado muchas quejas sobre sus hogares y bienes destruidos – dijo mirándolo con la ceja alzada.

GK: ejejeje, tratare Shifu, pero no prometo nada – dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca con los ojos cerrados.

S: como sea, los veo mas tarde – dijo dándose media vuelta y saliendo del area de dormitorios.

Goku se dio media vuelta quedando frente a todos sus alumnos que lo miraban con un gesto normal, observo que Po llevaba tomada de la mano a Tigresa, y en la garra de ella estaba el anillo de compromiso que brillaba con la luz.

GK: bueno amigos, vayamos a desayunar, que me muero de hambre – dijo mientras se sobaba el estomago.

A todos se les resbalo una gota de sudor por la cabeza al haber oído eso, Lee y Mantis soltaron una pequeña risita tratando de ocultar las enormes carcajadas detrás de sus gargantas, Mono y jaku se voltearon a ver y se empezaron a sonreir con caras soñadoras, Po y Tigresa observaron la escena de ellos, ambos sonrieron y se miraron intensamente a los ojos, se abrazaron y se dieron un beso apasionado, Goku los miro desencajados

GK:bueno basta! Basta! De eso, he dicho que vayamos a desayunar, no que estamos en la hora intima de las parejitas! – dijo mirando a ambas parejas con enfado, estos por reflejo se volvieron a la realidad y se separon y se dejaron de mirar totalmente sonrojados, asintieron y se dispusieron a caminar a la cocina con la mirada baja de la vergüenza – aaaa, eso esta mejor jovencitos, circulen!circulen y vayan a preparar el desayuno que no tenemos toda la mañana.

Todos llegaron a la cocina donde Po se allaba cocinando los fideos y los dumplings para desayunar, Mantis y Lee se asfixiaban con las bastas carcajadas de las miradas coquetas que se tiraban Jaku y Mono, Tigresa estaba sentada en su lugar mientras observaba a Po con una pequeña sonrisa, Gou estaba sentado con la mitad del torso encima de la mesa pensando en como desaburrirse.

GK:(mmm….ya se, vere como esta Mono y Lee de los reflejos, pero como?...mmm…. o si ya lo se, les lanzare una diminuta ráfaga de Ki haber si logran esquivarla…no!...no puedo hacer eso, Shifu me dijo que ningún destrozo, pero entonces…..ya se, jugare con mi propia bola de energía, asi no lastimare a nadie jejeje) – goku estiro su mano derecha y de ella emano una pequeña bola de ki color amarillo que desprendía rayos luminosos del mismo color.

Po siguió cocinando aunque pudo sentir ese ki no le dio importancia y siguió concentrado cocinando los fideos,pero los demás habían dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se quedaron impactados al ver la bola de energía en la mano de goku, Tigresa estaba impresionada pero lo disimulaba muy bien bajo un gesto tranquilo, Mono y Jaku observaron con los ojos un poco abiertos, Lee y Mantis tenían la boca abierta, Goku empezó a jugar con la bola de energía pasándola de una mano hacia la otra sin tocarla, eso les causo mucha mas impresión a todos los ahí presentes.

M:guau goku, como haces eso? – pregunto con mucha admiración.

GK: ah esto, solo es una pequeña bola de ki mono – dijo con una cara de superioridad.

Lee: pero es increíble no es cierto hermana – pregunto el lobezno.

JK: si que lo es Lee, es increíble – dijo tratando de sonar lo mas calmada posible.

GK: y que opinas tu Tigresa? – pregunto con cara de sarcasmo y curiosidad.

T:es…. Impresionante – dijo en un tono serio.

GK: mmm…pues hay te va! – dijo goku lanzándole la pequeña bola de energía a Tigresa

T: pero que? – rápidamente se llevo el brazo a la cara chocando la bola de energía con su antebrazo que creo una mini explosión que la cubrió de humo hasta la mitad del torso, Po se dio media vuelta tratando de verse serio pero por adentro se estaba muriendo de la risa al ver a su futura esposa cubierta de humo, Jaku y Lee estaban en chock, creeyeron que el ataque realmente habia ido enserio, Mono y Mantis se hecharon para atrás de sus acientos riendo con mucha fuerza.

El humo se habia disipado dejando ver a Tigresa con el antebrazo lleno de polvo y tierra, sus ojos carmín se agrandaron e hicieron contacto con goku, un leve rugido salió de su boca, apretó los puños dejando escuchar un leve crujido de sus nudillos.

T:pero que te sucede goku! Te has vuelto loco! – grito entre alterada y enojaba por el buen susto que se habia llevado.

GK: tranquila, tranquila, ya te dije que no te haría daño, por eso explote la bola antes de que te tocara, lo único que reciviste fue el polvo de ello jeje – dijo con una mirada timida al ver la mirada asesina de la felina.

T:bien….pero que no se vuelva a repetir por que te juro que vas a sufrir – dijo dándole un ultimo aviso con el tomo de voz mas tranquilo.

P: bueno chicos, aquí esta el desayuno – Po puso 6 platos de fideos en la mesa y 5 grandes charolas repletas de dumplings, los demás excepto goku lo miraron con extrañeza.

T: em…Po? Por que tanta comida? – pregunto robándoles las palabras a todos los ahí sentados.

P: bueno gatita, eso es sencillo, Goku es un sayayin, y se supone que los sayayin comen con exageración para recuperar todo su ki, fuerza, etc, etc, será mejor que lo veas por ti misma – dijo señalando a Goku.

T: pero no creo que sea posible que – observo que lo que decía Po era verdad, Goku estaba comiendo con mucha rapidez mientras tenia la boca llena de fideos y en su mano derecha cuatro dumplings – oh ya entendí – dijo en un tono burlon.

GK: oigan chicos, deberían comer si quieren estar listos para entrenar, por que después de eso van a sentir que moriran de hambre – dijo con la boca llena de comida, el resto asintió y empezaron a comer tranquilamente.

T: oye Po, y que haras ahora? – pregunto entre coqueta y curiosa.

P: no lo se gatita, creo que bajare al valle a comprar mas, mucha mas comida y después ire a visitar la casa de mi padre, y a lo mejor atiendo a sus clientes, ya sabes, el no esta - dijo con un poco de tristeza.

T:y que tal si hacemos otra cosa eh?, ya has muerto una vez y no quiero perderte de nuevo, no al menos que me dejes un recuerdo de ti – dijo coquetamente para animar a su futuro esposo.

P:y que seria ese recuerdo – pregunto curiosol siguiendo el juego de la felina.

Tigresa se acerco hasta que quedo cerca de su oído, cosa que a Po lo puso nervioso, Goku y los demás los miraron por un momento, después siguieron comiendo como si no pasara nada.

T:hijos – dijo en un susurro que le erizo todo el pelaje al panda mientras se atragantaba con la sopa.

P:que que?, pero si ya hablamos de – no termino por que la garra de la felina se puso en sus labios.

T: no me importa lo que digas o lo que hagas tu o cualquiera, yo te quiero a ti y ahora – dijo con una mirada llena de lujuria, Po trago saliva mientras pensaba en como salirse de ese embrollo, hasta que Goku hablo.

GK: bueno chicos, el desayuno terminoo, ya debemos ir a entrenar¡.

P:( uf! De la que salvas goku)

T:( maldita sea, cuando podre tener tiempo a solas con mi pandita!)

GK: bueno, Po ya sabes que hoy te toca cuidar el valle por si se presenta algún infortunio, recuerda controlar tu ira o si no ese ki maligno te terminara consumiendo, debes estar aquí al medio dia para resolver eso junto con Shifu – dijo en un tono firme.

P: de acuerdo goku, lo hare – ya se iba a teletransportar cuando la mano peluda de la felina lo detuvo.

T: te olvidabas de mi verdad? – lo miro con el gesto fruncido.

P:oh si cierto (crei que no se daría cuenta) bueno vamos tigresa, haya podremos entrenar por mientras que no pase nada – dijo sonriéndole.

T: esta bien, nos vemos en el mediodía goku – se despidió con el saludo respetuoso.

GK: no vayan a llegar mas tarde traviesillos – dijo mientras los miraba con unos ojos picaros.

T y P : GOKUU!.

GK: esta bien, ya me iba, los veo mas tarde amigos – dicho esto salió caminando seguido por los 4 estudiantes, dejándolos solos en la cocina.

P:bueno vámonos - abrazo a tigresa y se teletransporto al pueblo donde ya se estaba cometiendo un robo.

T: uuf, ya llegamos pero me siento un poco mareada – dijo tomandose la cabeza y moviendo los ojos desorientada.

P: descuida gatita, es normal, y ahora a vigilar el valle.

AUXILIO, ME ESTAN ROBANDO!

P:bueno, me estaban esperando, vuelvo en un segundo gatita, quedate sentada hasta que te recuperes – Tigresa asintió y se quedo sentada recobrando los sentidos.

Po camino hasta donde estaba el problema, y eran 4 cerdos atacando a una ganza que vendia cosas de utilería, camino hasta quedar a un lado de ellos.

Cerdo: fuera de aquí idiota, estamos ocupados – dijo sin voltear a verlo.

P: em… no lo creo, devuelvan eso por favor o me vere forzado a utilizar la fuerza – dijo en un tono tranquilo.

Cerdo 2: pero si es el guerrero dragon, aunque con un cuerpo mas atlético, pero eso no quiere decir que nos venceras pandita – dijo mientras le apuntaba con un cuchillo.

P:bueno, intenta atacarme y veras lo que sucede – dijo con mucha confianza.

Cerdo 2: bueno tu lo pediste idiota.

El cerdo se avalanzo sobre Po tratando de golpearlo y enterrarle el cuchillo en el pecho, dio un salto y le lanzo un navajazo directo al corazón, el cuchillo se rompió al momento de hacer contacto con la piel de Po, el cerdito perdió el equilibrio y salió volando a unos pasos de el, Po se quito el polvo del pecho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

P: ves te lo dije, ninguno de ustedes podrá hacerme daño, no con ese ki tan insgnificante

Cerdo 3: pero de que mierdas esta hablando este sujeto

Cerdo 4: no lo se, creo que esta loco.

Cerdo1: no pierdan el tiempo, atáquenlo!

Los 3 cerdos corrieron hacia Po con la intención de clavarles sus espadas en todo el cuerpo

P: por lo menos no dijieron mátenlo, eso es un avanze, y ahora, acabare con esto de una vez

Po levanto la mano y les apunto a los 3 que se acercaban a el, concentro un poco de ki creando una ráfaga transparente que estaba contenida en su palma, sin mas que pensar la lanzo hacia ellos, los cerdos salieron volando por el fuerte aire que emitia la mano de Po, fueron a estrellarse en la pared de una casa donde se desmayaron al instante por el dolor, Po volteo a ver al cerdo que se hallaba detrás de el con una mirada seria, levanto su mano apuntándole a el, cosa que puso nervioso y asustado al cerdo.

Cerdo 2: eeem…..creo que yo ya me voy a mi casita jeje, adiós! – salió corriendo despavorido desapareciendo entre la gente.

P: eso pensé – dijo poniendo una sonrisa y bajando la mano, se dio media vuelta y camino hasta donde estaba Tigresa sentada.

T:valla osito, eso fue muy radical – dijo mientras le daba un beso apasionado, que no paso desapercibido por la gente.

P: gracias gatita, ahora, que me dices si vamos a desayunar a los fideos de mi padre, quizas limpie la casa y nos quedemos un rato ahi, ya que goku no nos dejo terminar el desayuno - dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

T: me parece bien osito, y después podemos pasar un tiempo a solas en tu cuarto – dijo mientras solto un leve ronroneo que dejo a Po con una sonrisa boba.

P: eh, bueno, vamos – dijo nervioso y sonrojado.


End file.
